Sentimientos, mas alla de una simple amistad
by HikaHana0810
Summary: Nanoha y Fate son las mejores amigas desde hace mucho, a pesar de eso un nuevo sentimiento nace en ellas y ahora tendrán que lidiar con muchos problemas para que su relación no sea afectada.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Fate se preparaba para encontrarse con Nanoha y las demas chicas en el árbol de sakuras camino al instituto, aún no se habia levantado del todo y le pesaban mucho los ojos, así que opto por irse al baño a refrescarse un poco. Luego de salir abrió la puerta de su ropero para sacar su uniforme.

―!Fate-chan! ―le gritaba su madre desde abajo―. ¡Apúrate de seguro que Nanoha-chan y las chicas deben de estar esperándote!

―¡Ya voy mamá! ―dijo Fate abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

―Esta chica nunca cambia ―murmuró mientras seguía preparando el desayuno de su rubia consentida.

Mientras que en la habitacion de Fate, la rubia corría de un lado para otro tratando de no retrasarse tanto, se le veía la camisa mal abrochada, y sus cabellos enredados, por un momento se paró al ver en las fachas que se encontraba.

―¡Demonios! Tranquilízate Fate, a ver primero: Tienes que aprender a vestirte correctamente ya no eres una niña si no toda una mamacita, segundo: ¿Cuantas veces te ha pasado lo mismo?, todo por ver cuando Nana Mizuki sacará alguna nueva canción ―se auto-regañaba mientras se desenredaba su cabello.

―¡Sir! If you arrive late The White Demon kill you, it´s 7:30 a.m

―¡Que Dios tenga piedad de esta pobre alma! ¡Aún me falta mucho por vivir, no quiero morir tan joven!, pero espera un minuto Nanoha no puede matarme, es decir si no de donde va a tener hijos tan hermosos como esta preciosidad ―Fate se encontraba posando en el espejo como si estuviera en el reality de American´s Next Top Model―. ¡Pff por favor con este cuerpazo nadie se me compara ni "Monique "Caramelo" Pardo"! ―miro la hora en el reloj de pared y todo lo que "balbuceo" se fue al diablo―. ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Arf! ¡Arf! ―le sacudía para que despertase más rápido.

―¡QUÉ! ¡Zafira el postre en la cama… ―fue interrumpida por la sonrisa socarrona de Fate―. Ejem… ¿Qué pasa Fate?

―Dame mi móvil ya tengo que irme.

―No me lo has dado.

―¡Mentirosa! Ayer me lo pediste para llamar a la bola de pelos andante esa.

―¿Qué demonios? Oye yo no te digo nada por lo que estas con esa hippie bipolar ¡Qué solo sirve para procrear como coneja!

―Escúchame bien pedazo de guarrería andante ¡ESE PRECIOSO ÁNGEL QUE… BUENO NO TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA QUE LO SEA!, ¡EN FIN ESO NO VIENE AL CASO!, ¡ESE MUJERÓN VA A SER LA FUTURA ESPOSA DE ESTA MAMACITA Y POR LO TANTO ELLA TE VA A CONTRATAR PARA CUIDAR DE **MIS** HIJOS…! ―Bardiche le interrumpió.

―Sir, eh… you should say "**our**" childs.

―¿Por qué?

―Because The White Demon is so bipolar and maybe you don´t survive.

―Ah, jejeje, que cabeza la mía por Dios si valoro mi vida debería dejar de decir mapachadas

Y en cierta residencia.

―¡Achú!

―¡Salud mapache!

―¿Qué demonios has dicho Vita?

―N-nada H-Hayate. Que si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde.

―Ah ya, más te vale o ya sabes que te dejo sin comer un año

―S-si H-Hayate.

Volviendo a la habitacion de Fate.

―¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! Arf dame mi móvil antes de que te envíe descuartizada a Zafira.

―… ―Arf con cara de ¿WTF? Inmediatamente le entregó el móvil negro con detalles amarillos.

―Eso es, buena cachorra.

En el árbol de sakuras una impaciente Arisa estaba caminando en círculos mientras que Suzuka le paraba y le hizo masajes para que se relajara. Por otro lado Nanoha la ignoraba olímpicamente escuchando Trickster de Nana Mizuki en su móvil recordando como iba la coreografía que creo junto con Fate.

―Mou ¡Fate se esta demorando! ―gritó Arisa.

―Pero Hayate-chan tampoco ha llegado ―Suzuka le respondió con voz tranquilizadora.

―Es de esperarse de esa mapache de seguro le esta serruchando el piso a Carim con su "Rossa" ―esto último lo dijo con la típica voz de Hayate.

―Esperémoslas un ratito mas ―mencionó Nanoha quitándose uno de los audios―. ¿Eh? ―se giró y vio como una Fate agitada venía a su encuentro―. ¡Fate-chaaaaaan! ―canturreó Nanoha.

―L-lo siento chicas ―habló Fate jadeando.

―¡Como es el amor de Nanoha hacia Fate que a distancia ya la siente! ―mencionó una pícara Arisa.

―¡Arisa-chan! ―le regaño Suzuka.

―Pero si es verdad o ¿Nos lo van a negar?

―Etto… yo… ―opinaron Nanoha y Fate a coro.

―Bu… bueno aún la mapache no llega ―expresó Nanoha.

―¡A QUIEN LE DICES MAPACHE HIPPIE BIPOLAR! ―gritó detrás suyo Hayate.

―¡Waaaaa! ¡El mapache tiene rabia!

Las personas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaron mirando con cara de "¿Y estas vikingas?", a lo que cambiaron de fase de "pandilleras" a "señoritas educaditas"

―Na… Nanoha…

―¿Eh?

Fate estaba sonrojada ¿La causa? Nanoha habia corrido, acto seguido estaba en los brazos de la rubia. Y por segunda vez consecutiva la gente volvió sus miradas al grupo. Las chicas excluyendo a Hayate ya no querían montar otro de sus shows.

―Etto… yo… lo siento Fate-chan… no quería…

―No… te preocupes…

Y como dije a Hayate le importo un pepino, ella quería seguir con su ceremonia.

―¡Ay que lindas se ven como una parejita! ―gritó Hayate

―Envidiosa seguro que "Rossa" no te consoló o será que ¿TU Carim pidió algo impropio para una mapache como tú? ―se carcajeó Arisa.

―¡Bannings di tus últimas palabras!

―¡Como no! El osito Bimbo es mas sexy que esa "rosa-salvaje" pero amo a mi Carim por que es una "viola-mapaches" ―habló en tono burlón

―¡Bannings!

―Jajaja, ¿De donde sacaste eso de viola-mapaches Arisa-chan? ―le preguntó Suzuka

―No soy la persona indicada para decirtelo pero en las notas del autor te enterarás.

Despues de bromear un rato decidieron que ya era hora de irse a menos que algunos de sus espectadores quedaran traumados y se les ocurra llamar a la policía y bueno en caso de Hayate a control de animales para que se las llevasen.

―¡Evidencias otorgan mapache! ―fue el turno de Fate que iba a la cabeza con Nanoha.

―¡QUÉ EVIDENCIAS! ―se alteró Hayate.

Para que no se confundan Fate y Nanoha como dije antes iban a la cabeza del grupo y Arisa junto con Suzuka iban detrás y obviamente en el medio iba Hayate. Era como si fueran guardaespaldas, bueno en parte si por que amaban a los animales, más exacto a los mapaches y no querían que control de animales se llevaran a Hayate por no tener su placa de pertenecer a Carim.

―El dia que tuvimos la reunión con los almirantes de la TSAB bien cariñositas que estaban, Vita-chan me paso el video ―mencionó Nanoha.

―¡POR QUÉ LES GUSTA JODER!

―Ya ya, Nanoha-chan Fate-chan no la molesten pero ¿Me pasan el video para colgarlo en el Face o el Youtube? ―formuló Suzuka.

―¡No, no mejor en el auditorio del insti! ―manifestó Fate.

―¡Ah! Pero hay que cobrar ―indicó Arisa.

―¡Ésa enana maldita! ― refiriéndose a Vita ―. La voy a dejar sin comer un año, ya se lo advertí y te juro por el Dios "Mapache Hentai" ¡Qué lo cumplo! ―formuló Hayate.

―Y como ayer te faltaste de seguro que ¡Ya te quito tu inocencia! ―formuló Fate volteándose a verla.

―¿TENIA? ―gritaron sorprendidas Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka.

―¡OYE HIPPIE! ¡CONTROLA A TU MUJER! ―declaró Hayate.

―¡Eh!... etto… ¡Hayate-chan! ―denotó Nanoha muy avergonzada.

―… ―Fate se sonrojo a más no poder.

Sonido móvil – Anata wo mou ~ Kana Ueda

―¡Oigan esperen! Carim me llama.

Pararon sus pasos y de la nada sacaron metralletas tipo "Terminator" y la rodearon. Hayate agradeció mentalmente que Carim les haya "encargado" por no decir obligarlas a cuidarla, no sin antes dejarles muy en claro que la paga era a fin de mes.

―¡Ay Dios! Por eso no quería este estúpido trabajo ―se quejó Arisa.

―Pero Arisa-chan es por una obra de caridad, a ver imagínate que venga control de animales y se lleven a la mapache, Carim y su manada nos haría pagar por no ponerle su placa de que es de su propiedad ―habló Suzuka.

―¡Si! Muy buen punto Suzuka-chan y no te olvides de Signum y su manada ―opinó Nanoha.

Fate tembló inconscientemente al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa y peor cuando escuchó que se las iba a cobrar por no defender a Hayate, la pobre rubia sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz.

―¿Fate-chan, qué haces?

―¿Acaso no lo ves Nanoha? Estoy haciendo mi testamento, si no mis animes a que asquerosas manos pasará.

Y como siempre nuestra "queridísima" Hayate las ignoró completamente.

―¿Diga?

―¿Mi amorcito estas libre en la tarde? ―dijo Carim en la otra línea.

Hayate se desmayó, la llamada estaba en altavoz y otra vez las lindas caritas pasaron a verla. Pero fueron asustadas por Nanoha y su pandilla.

―Carim-san buenos dias ―indicó Nanoha quitándole el móvil a una Hayate tendida en el suelo.

―¿Eh? Buenos dias Nanoha-san ―le contestó con un poco de duda al no escuchar la voz de su querida mapachita.

―¡Ah! Tu mapachita se acaba de desmayar ―informó Fate.

―¡QUE! Mapachita linda, mi amorcito, la dueña de mis futuras quincenas.

―La llamada esta en altavoz ―declaró Arisa.

―¿Ah? solo por eso se… ¡QUE! ―se escucho como si un bulto se estampase en el suelo.

―¿Carim-san? ―mencionó Suzuka.

En la Santa Iglesia mas precisamente en la oficina de Carim.

―¡CARIM! Hermanita ¿Estas bien? ―dijo Verossa ayudándola a pararse.

―Altavoz… mapache… altavoz… mapache… ―decía una ausente Carim.

-¡QUÉ! Viola-mapaches, escúchame condenada ¿Qué le hiciste? ―habló un alterado Verossa.

Con Fate y las demas.

―¡MAPACHE SERRUCHERA! ―gritaron a coro.

En eso hubo un click en Hayate y Carim.

―¡QUÉ! ―gritaron ambas.

―¡ESCUCHAME BIEN ESE MAPACHE ES MÍO! ―se le escuchó a Verossa.

―Dirás que iba a ser tuya ¡La mapache y yo perdimos la inocencia ayer!

―¿Qué demonios?

―No siempre se puede tener lo que deseas ―formuló Carim con una sonrisa socarrona.

―¡TÚ PEQUEÑO DESPOJO HUMANO! ―Verossa se le acercaba para estrangularla.

―¡Schach!, ¡Schach! ―gritó Carim como misma "Candy llamando a Terry".

―¿Si Lady Carim? ―y vino "Terry" digo Schach.

―Schach, ese niño feo quiere quitarme a mi mapachita ―Carim se quejó sacando una voz infantil.

―¡Te me vas! ―le gritó Schach como si Verossa fuera otro niño más.

―Pero…

―¡Nada señor que no escuchaste como vas, como vas! ―Carim estaba detrás de Schach, por si las dudas.

―Ya me llegaste "Candy" Haunt…

―¡SEGURIDAD! ―gritaron a unísono Carim y Schach.

Se escucharon unos gritos de dolor, ya saben lo que hay en una pelea de pandilleros.

Volviendo con las chicas.

―¡Carim amorcito no te dejes! ―Hayate le gritaba.

―¡Apostemos! ―gritó Arisa.

―¡Y… señoras y señores hoy 13 de Agosto a las 8:00 am se da a conocer la pelea del siglo! "rosita-salvaje" contra "enana maldita" las apuestas ya estan dadas! Y vamos con mi comentarista ―decía Fate.

―Efectivamente Fate-chan estos 2 "emos bastardos" peleando por el amor de una "mapache serruchera" ¿Quién ganara? Aqui la "mapache serruchera" entrenadora de la "enana maldita" jura que ganará, mi acom… ―Nanoha fue cortada por Hayate.

―Obvio que va a ganar no por eso ayer "entrenamos" ¡TODA LA NOCHE!.

―Nee, mapache no nos interesa si "entrenaste" con ella o no ejem… como decía aquí mi acompañante Suzuka-chan les dara los detalles.

―Gracias Nanoha-chan, bien efectivamente nuestra "enana maldita" va a la ventaja "dejándole sin apellido" a "rosita-salvaje" ―Suzuka hizo un gesto de dolor―. ¡Ouch! hasta a mi me dolió; "rosita-salvaje" le da un derechazo pero lo esquiva; ¡"enana maldita" le manda un puñetazo en la ñanga! y termina el encuentro ―se escuchó una campanita que anunciaba el final de la pelea―. ¡"Enana maldita" gana a la mapache! Y eso fue todo señoras y señores, gracias a Santa Olive que no apostaron por "rosita-salvaje".

―Oigan forajidas ¿Qué no deberíamos estar en el insti? ―opinó Fate.

―A la **** ―dijeron en coro.

―¡Ya pues arranquen animales! ―formuló Arisa.

―¡Oye mapache hentai! ¡Avanza animaleja! ―mencionó Nanoha.

―¡A ver esa crowd que no avanza! ―gritó Fate empujando a Hayate.

―"crowd serruchera" ¡Avanza bestia! ―dijo Suzuka.

Hayate no quería moverse asi que misteriosamente "Nanoha y su pandilla" sacaron una soga y la amarraron, Arisa junto con Fate se la llevaron arrastrando, Hayate gritaba y pataleaba para librarse, asi que Nanoha tomo una jeringa con anestesia, le inyecto en el cuello y en menos de un micro-segundo la mapache yacía sobre el suelo.

Mientras que en el instituto.

―¡¿Se puede saber por que "Nanoha y su pandilla de chaveteras" no se han aparecido?. ¡Esas forajidas del demonio que ****** se creen! ―farfulló el profesor.

Y en eso entraron las pandilleras chaveteras, digo Nanoha y su pandilla.

―¡¿Cómo que pandilleras chaveteras viejo calvo cabezón? ―se defendió Hayate.

―¡UY! ―dijo la crowd de la clase.

―¡A ver esas chivas locas si se controlan! ―calló el viejo "desodorante de bolita-cabezón".

―¡CALLA VIEJO ANIMAL! ―mencionó la crowd.

―¡ESA GENTUZA! ―dijo emocionada Arisa.

―¡A ver cabritas desalojando! ―de la nada Suzuka volvió a sacar su metralleta de "Terminator".

―¡Ya llegaron las pandi… digo las mamis del insti! ―gritó Fate.

―¡Avanzando la gentuza,tu tambien calvo! ¿Qué te pesa la calva seguro? ―formuló Nanoha.

―¿No escuchaste viejo cabezón? ¡Como vas! ¡Como vas! ―dijo Hayate.

―A ver ¡MAPACHE!, ¡HIPPIE BIPOLAR!, ¡EMO BIPOLAR! ¡CHAVETERA! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! rápido chaveterazas no tenemos todo el maldito dia ―mencionó una exaltada Arisa.

―¡Que pasa CABRAZA! ―dijeron a coro.

―Ya ya, no jodan ―farfulló Arisa.

―Entonces habla ¡LOBAZA! ―pronunció Hayate.

―Ya "mapache serruchera" te quedaste sin mujer que te mantenga, bueno ya que las mamis del insti llegaron ¡Vamos a joder a la gentuza esa! ―opinó Arisa.

―¡ESA CABRAZA! ―gritaron a coro.

Y asi fue como el 13 de agosto del 2010 volvieron ****** el insti, a parte de que contaban con las metralletas, tenían francotiradores, y unas improvisadas bombas molotov. Por suerte no hubo bajas que lamentar, solo unos cuantos carbonizados y unos cuantos rostizados mismísimos pollos al horno pero nada "grave", una cosa de nada y sin importancia.

**N/A:**

Aquí un prologo antes de empezar con el fic con un toquecito de comedia, 2 preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza cuando escribía.

Que esas forajidas a que maldita hora pensaban ir al insti de seguir querían emborracharse como vikingas.

¿Cómo "vio" Suzuka que Carim le pateo el apellido a "rosita-salvaje" y el puñetazo en la ñanga?

Y dejo algunos significados…

Crowd = muchedumbre

Ñanga = nariz (jerga peruana)

Serruchera = la que saca la vuelta con otro (a) (en caso de la mapache)

Algunas frases que estan subrayadas son las que usábamos en mi escuela y esa de Nanoha y su pandilla de chaveteras es por que a Gaby-nee-san le empezo a gustar un poco Nanoha aunque no haya visto el anime ¬¬ fue por que le contaba asi que decidió tomar la personalidad de Nano-chan (¡Que kawaii sono eso! ¡Yo le puse su apodito! :3) y por eso ella es la líder (supongo que ya sabrán que personalidad tome yo) ¡Gracias Gaby-nee-san! por el apodo a Verossa "rosa-salvaje" pero le puse un poquito de mi sazón y cambio a "rosita-salvaje", gracias a por dejarme usar su expresión de "viola-mapaches", a SerenityLina por su comentario y a todos que siguen este fic. Por si las dudas lo volví a re-escribir ya que el otro tenía faltas ortográficas y muchas cosas más. "Monique "Caramelo" Pardo" es una ex bailarina (o vedette) peruana, la mencioné por que es un poco cómica y todo eso, en la apuesta puse esa fecha del 13 por que fue ese día que empecé a escribir el prólogo, eso fue el año pasado. Ya saben se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas por que soy pobre y no tengo abogado x3. Hasta el


	2. Cap1 ¿Sentirás lo mismo que yo?

**Cap.1: ¿Sentirás lo mismo que yo?**

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada el prólogo esta un poco entrelazado con este fic, hablo de los sonrojos de Nanoha y Fate y la relación que llevan…etto…a lo que se refiere a las 2 nuevas chicas introducidas al fic son creaciones mías…quizás publique el crossover que estoy haciendo con Nanoha ya que es un nuevo proyecto que empecé antes de publicar este fic, obviamente que aún no hable con el creador de Nanoha para introducir mi "anime" al suyo, en fin es solo un sueño; ¡ah! me olvidaba según mis investigaciones sobre Nanoha he visto algo muy peculiar; si mal no recuerdo viendo la película me fije en el color de ojos de nuestra protagonista y observé que el color de sus ojos son violeta claro o lavanda, el anime Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece; tampoco Pocket Monsters, asi como la canción Confieso del grupo OV7.

_Me fui el dia más triste del mundo_

_Y tuve que descubrir como vivir _

_Sin ti a cada segundo_

_Me fui a caminar en el frio_

_A veces para aprender como volar _

_Hay que saltar al vacio_

_Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser _

_Y no hubo un dia que no pensara en ti_

_Nunca deje de buscar como volver_

_Y lo he logrado por fin_

_Estoy contigo otra vez_

_Y entiendo cual es el rumbo_

_Sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser _

_Cuando tú y yo estamos juntos_

_Y ahora que estamos aquí_

_Se ha vuelto todo tan claro_

_Confieso que estando lejos _

_Aprendí que quiero estar a tu lado_

_Volvi el mejor dia de mi vida_

_No fue difícil pues se que_

_Siempre dejas una luz encendida _

_Volvi y estabas esperando_

_Tome tu mano y dijiste suavemente_

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser _

_Y no hubo un dia que no pensara en ti_

_Nunca deje de buscar como volver_

_Y lo he logrado por fin_

_Estoy contigo otra vez_

_Y entiendo cual es el rumbo_

_Sonrió y puedo creer que puede ser _

_Cuando tú y yo estamos juntos_

_Y ahora que estamos aquí_

_Se ha vuelto todo tan claro_

_Confieso que estando lejos _

_Aprendí que quiero estar a tu lado (bis)_

_**Flashback**_

_Fate se encontraba deprimida; en 1 semana no vería a Nanoha; por asuntos familiares tenía que ir a Mid-Childa, su hermano Chrono y su esposa Amy estaban buscando un buen lugar donde vivir y criar a su futura familia; Amy estaba embarazada de gemelos, así que Fate y su madre tenían que acompañarla ya que Chrono era el nuevo Capitán del Asura, puesto que le dejo su madre Lindy, a Fate no le incomodaba pero hubiese sido mucho más divertido si hubiese estado en Uminari; con Nanoha a su lado se sentía muy bien, unos días antes de irse Nanoha le pidió que estuvieran el fin de semana juntas, ya que el lunes tenia que irse._

_Ya en la residencia Takamachi, Nanoha y Fate conversaban en la habitación de la primera._

―_Fate-chan, voy a estar muy aburrida sin ti._

―_Yo tambien Nanoha… no quiero ir, pero okaa-san no quiere dejarme sola en el apartamento; quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo._

_Nanoha se entristeció; no habia ningun problema si Fate se quedaba sola, más bien le gustaba, asi podía dormir a su lado; algunas veces salían al cine solo ellas 2 o iban con Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate, claro; si esta última no tenía misiones o algo pendiente; se divertían mucho por las tardes jugando con el nuevo cachorro de Fate; Lindy le habia regalado uno por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños ya que Arf no estaba tanto tiempo con ella._

―_Ya que estaré de regreso en 1 semana… ¿Podrías cuidar de Lainus por mí?_

―_¡Claro! No hay problema; el te va a extrañar mucho… al igual que yo… ―cargó al cachorro que estaba dando vueltas en su cama._

―_Nanoha… _

―_¿Por qué? No entiendo… a Lindy-san no le importaba dejarte sola._

―_No es por eso, no queremos incomodar a tus padres, ni a ti._

―_Nunca nos incomoda, más bien… me siento feliz cuando tengo que cuidar de tí ―masculló lo suficiente para que Fate escuchara._

―_Yo… t-te prometo q-que te llamaré todos los días; c-como siempre l-lo hacemos cuando una de n-nosotras se tiene que ir… ―trató de calmarse al escuchar esa "declaración" de los labios de la cobriza._

―_No va a ser lo mismo… ¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE A PESAR DE ESO AÚN VOY A EXTRAÑARTE MÁS Y TENDRÉ QUE AGUANTARME LAS MALDITAS GÁNAS DE ABRAZARTE!_

―_Yo…_

―_L-lo siento n-no quería gritarte…_

―_N-no t-te preocupes, a-además se que te preocupas mucho por mi y que… desde hace poco Mid-Childa esta revuelto con todo esto de la protesta de algunos civiles por el aumento de los precios a los alimentos de primera necesidad ―Fate cogió a Lainus y lo dejo en el suelo y abrazó a Nanoha, ella tambien la abrazó y sus orbes lavanda se llenaron de lágrimas, el pijama de Fate se mojó pero poco le importó, acariciaba la cabeza de la cobriza tratando de calmarla; se alejo de ella y se llevó las lagrimas con sus cálidos labios. Nanoha se quedó shockeada y se sonrojo ante tal muestra de cariño._

―_¿Te sientes bien Nanoha? Estas roja y… ¿no tendrás fiebre?_

―_N-no… yo estoy bien._

―_¿De verdad? Viéndote así parece lo contrario ―se le acercaba lentamente para juntar su frente con la suya._

―_¡SI! n-no te preocupes ¡voy al baño ya vengo! ―se fue corriendo una rojísima Nanoha._

―_E-esta bien…_

_En el baño._

―_Por Dios, mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte que me cuesta mucho respirar, por que demonios tenía que fijarme en mí mejor amiga, por que no me fije en Yuuno-kun… espera ¿que acabo de decir?, Yuuno-kun no es de mi tipo; el solo es uno de mis mejores amigos y bien lo sabe… pero… ¿Por qué no me enamoré de él como estoy de Fate-chan? y eso que he compartido un poco más de tiempo con él…_

_En la habitación de Nanoha._

―_Se puede saber por que demonios tuve que acercarme tanto a ella; de verdad que en ese momento me dio muchas ganas de probar sus labios… ¡QUE! ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo Fate?, ella solo te ve como una amiga… pero no es excusa que se haya puesto nerviosa y se haya sonrojado cuando me acerqué a ella; cuando será el día que deje de ser cobarde y te diga lo que en verdad siento por ti…_

―_¿Quizás podrás sentir lo mismo que yo? ―ambas dijeron al unísono_

_Luego del pequeño "accidente" Nanoha regresó más calmada y Fate estaba más relajada; Nanoha se sentó junto a Fate y entrelazó su mano con la de ella; Fate volteó y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, Fate se perdió en los orbes lavanda de la cobriza y ella en los orbes borgoña de la rubia; estaban a punto de darse su primer beso pero escucharon los ladridos del cachorro y se separaron rápidamente_

―_¿Q-qué pasa Lainus? ―cuestionó Fate_

―_P-parece que encontró su juguete._

―_T-tienes razón, m-míralo se ve tan lindo m-mordisqueándolo._

―_¿Ara? ¿S-será que la debilidad de Fate-chan s-son los cachorritos?_

―_¿Q-qué puedo hacer s-si tengo a una c-cachorrita traviesa a mi lado?_

―_F-Fate-chan…_

―_¿QUÉ? N-no… por favor o-olvídalo…_

―_Me gustó mucho que me dijeras cachorrita, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué? ―se acercaba una curiosa Nanoha._

―_Etto… por… por lo que eres muy linda y… ―agachó su cabeza para que no viera el color que tomaba sus mejillas._

―_Aja, ¿qué mas? ―se acercó un poco más ya que a la distancia que estaba no podía escuchar muy bien lo que le decía._

―_Por que tienes esa carita tan tierna… ―luego de unos minutos procesó lo que acababa de decir y sus mejillas automáticamente subieron de tono._

―_N-no pensaba que pensaras eso de mi Fate-chan…_

―_Yo… pues, s-si eso es l-lo que pienso cuando te veo y… _

_Fate había alzado su rostro y se giró para encarar a Nanoha, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Nanoha estaba muy cerca y ambas se separaron ruborizadas._

―_Etto… ejem… yo… ―Nanoha articulaba lo mejor posible._

―_L-lo siento… fue un impulso…_

―_No importa, Fate-chan cuando regreses tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

―_Mmm ―afirmó―. ¿Vendrás a buscarme?_

―_¡Dalo por hecho!_

_Fate le sonrió y bostezó, Nanoha se mataba de la risa al ver la carita de sueño de su querida rubia por lo que ambas decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir._

―_Buenas noches Nanoha _

―_Buenas noches Fate-chan_

―_Grrr ¡Wow! ―ladró el cachorro tratando de subirse a la cama _

_ ―¿Eh? Lainus no puedes dormir con nosotras ―dijo una somnolienta Nanoha_

―_Lo siento mucho Lainus pero tienes que hacerle caso _

_El cachorro se resignó y se acostó al lado de la cama, ambas rieron y Nanoha juró que había escuchado de los labios de Fate: "que buen chico eres; Nanoha-mama y yo estamos orgullosas de ti", por lo que sonrió y se abrazó a Fate, inmediatamente el brazo de la rubia rodeó la cintura de la cobriza._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Pasada la semana, Fate se preparaba para ir al instituto, ya era invierno y desde su ventana se podía observar la nieve caer lentamente.

―Bardiche, ¿hoy tengo trabajo o alguna misión? ―preguntó Fate vistiéndose para ir al instituto

―Actually, no sir ―brilló el dispositivo de forma triangular

―¡Oh! Ya veo… ―musitó Fate.

En ese instante su móvil sonó.

―¿Diga? ― preguntó

―¿Fate-chan? ―respondió Nanoha en la otra línea

― N-Nanoha, dime… ―Fate trataba de articular lo mejor posible; se dijo a si misma que ese mismo día iba a declarársele a Nanoha, claro luego de escuchar lo que tenia que decirle la cobriza.

―Fate-chan estoy fuera de tu casa ―dijo Nanoha

―¿Qué? Aún es muy temprano ―exclamó Fate preocupada

―Etto… yo sí… pero… ―trataba de excusarse Nanoha

―Espérame, ya bajo ―le interrumpió Fate

―O-ok… te espero.

Ambas cortaron y Fate se puso su chaquetón; tomó sus llaves; salió de su apartamento y cogió el ascensor, cuando se encontraba cruzando la puerta que daba a la calle, el frio rozo sus mejillas dejándolas heladas y sonrosadas, algo que estaba por agradecer ya que ocultaría cualquier sonrojo "accidental" que pudiera tener al estar con esa chica de profundos ojos lavanda; al verla, la llamó suavemente por su nombre.

―Nanoha.

Al oir la melodiosa voz de la rubia se giró.

―Fate-chan ―le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

―Nanoha, estás tiritando ―le dijo mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y los frotaba para hacerlos entrar en calor.

―Ah… etto… n-no tienes por que preocuparte ―se estremeció al sentir el suave tacto de Fate; acto seguido abrazó a la rubia apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la muchacha.

―Claro que tengo que preocuparme… porque tú, Nanoha… tú eres una persona muy importante para mí y no desearía que por mí culpa expongas tu salud ―y tambien la abrazó

―Yo… te lo agradezco Fate-chan.

Por un momento no les importó en lo absoluto si algunos vecinos de Fate las miraban con caras extrañadas.

―¿Creo que ya es hora de irnos, no? ―deshaciendo el abrazo pero Nanoha le impidió caminar tomándole de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

―Hablando de eso, me llamaron para decirme que suspendían las clases ―se le acercó y le susurro muy lascivamente.

―Y…p-puedo saber el ¿P-por que? ―sintió el suave aliento de Nanoha cerca de su oído.

―D-dicen que l-los m-maestros tienen una e-evaluación o algo así, ¿n-no te avisaron?

―La verdad, no, pero ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa y por qué no me avisaron? ―esto último lo murmuró.

―¿Dijiste algo Fate-chan? ―se separó de ella y ladeó la cabeza.

―N-no, n-nada ―tomó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaquetón y disimuló su sonrojo mirando la hora.

―Se que dijiste algo Fate-chan, acaso ¿no confías en mi? ―exclamó tristemente.

―¡NO!, no es eso…solo que yo…

―¿Tú solo qué? Fate-chan.

Ambas estaban muy cerca de la otra; hasta tal punto que sus alientos se mezclaban en el poco espacio que tenían, la gente que pasaba por ahí detuvieron su andar; uno que otro les tomaba fotos y otros apostaban a que se iban a besar, Nanoha y Fate se dieron cuenta del "espectáculo" que estaban dando a sus espectadores, se separaron rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron automáticamente, el nerviosismo y la presión de ver a tanta gente reunida a su alrededor no las dejaba moverse, sintieron unos pasos a su detrás.

―¡A VER SE ACABO LA FUNCIÓN, SI NO QUIEREN SER TIRADOS AL LAGO DEL BOSQUE UMINARI Y ESTAR INTERNADOS EN EL HOSPITAL POR HIPOTERMIA LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE RETIEREN LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE! ―gritó una jovencita de unos 13 años con cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos borgoña, tenia puesto el uniforme del instituto donde iban Nanoha y Fate. Las personas poco a poco se empezaron a retirar ya que ese "aviso" no era en absoluto una broma, la nieve caía con mucha más fuerza; no era incomodo mas bien era hermoso apreciar como este panorama llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

―¡Muchas gracias Hikari-chan! ―Fate hizo una reverencia.

―No es nada Fate-san, de verdad que son bien chismosos, ¿quien es esta hermosa señorita que la esta acompañando?

Tanto Nanoha como Fate se volvieron a sonrojar.

―Etto, e-ella es…

―M-mucho gusto s-soy Takamachi Nanoha

―¡Un placer soy Tamada Hikari!, así que tu eres la famosa Nanoha-san dela que tanto habla Fate-san.

―¡HIKARI-CHAN!

―Pero no hay nada de malo en eso, además se ve que ustedes 2 se llevan de maravilla.

―¿P-Por que l-lo d-dices Hikari-chan? ―ahora fue Nanoha quien tartamudeó.

Fate no aguantaba lo "observadora" que era Hikari para las relaciones, cada comentario que escuchó de Hikari hizo que el color de sus mejillas subiera de tono, por lo que prefirió voltear el rostro hacia otro lado; sin darse cuenta que aun su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Nanoha.

―Por eso Nanoha-san ―señalando hacia las manos unidas de Nanoha y Fate

―¿EH?... ¡aahhh! ―gritaron soltándose muy ruborizadas; prefiriendo voltearse en direcciones opuestas para poder calmar sus nervios.

―En fin, yo ya tengo que irme si no voy a llegar tarde, con permiso Fate-san, Nanoha-san, ¡ah! y no se distraigan mucho, creo que deberían de ir a un sitio un poco…como diría… ¿más privado? ―mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Ambas se abochornaron de nuevo.

―P-pero Hikari-chan hoy no hay instituto ―indicó Fate.

―¿Y quien dijo que iba al instituto?, me voy a casa de Hana-chan.

―A-ahora que me acuerdo, Hana vive cerca de tu casa Nanoha ―pronunció girándose.

―Q-quizás la conozca, ¿Cuál es su apellido?

―Tomisawa Hanabi ―mencionó una incitada Hikari.

―Si, la conozco vive a 4 casas de la mía.

―Ni que decir que te "entiendes" muy bien con ella ¿no Hikari-chan? ―Fate se vengó por los comentarios de Hikari.

―Y-yo… ella y yo… nos… ―fue interrumpida por una segunda voz.

―¡HIKA-CHAN! ―se escuchó a espaldas de Nanoha y Fate.

Se giraron y vieron a una jovencita de la misma edad de Hikari, con cabellos azulados y ojos lavanda corriendo con una emoción desbordante.

―Con permiso ―hizo a un lado amablemente a Nanoha y Fate mientras que Hikari extendió sus brazos para cogerla.

―¡Hika-chan te he extrañado tanto!, estos 2 meses han sido una verdadera tortura sin tenerte a mi lado ―expresaba mientras la abrazaba.

―Jajajaja, si yo tambien te he extrañado mucho, como no tienes idea, en ningun momento deje de pensar en tí ―declaró una MUY abochornada Hikari.

―Hika-chan, eso es tan dulce de tu parte ―le dió un suave beso en la mejilla ya que estaban en un sitio público y no querían armar otro "espectáculo"; Nanoha y Fate abrieron sus ojos como platos ante tales palabras y la misma duda las embargo "¿Cómo ambas chicas podían expresar sus sentimientos tan libremente sin tener vergüenza?", unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí las miraron como bichos raros y se fueron casi corriendo cuando la mirada de Hikari y Fate cruzaron con las suyas no por algo ambas tenían algo en común, esa espeluznante mirada cuando se enfadaban.

―Etto… yo lo siento chicas… mmm… Hana-chan déjame presentarte a… ― mencionó Hikari deshaciendo el abrazo

―Q-que… ¡Oh! l-lo siento T-Takamachi N-Nanoha un placer.

―Tomisawa Hanabi, igual el mío, etto… les pedimos disculpas Fate-san, Nanoha-san es que recien Hika-chan vino ayer en la noche y no pudimos vernos, por eso como hoy no hay instituto le invite a mi residencia para que veamos "Pocket Monsters" ―se le iluminaron los ojos al decirlo.

―Nanoha, te informo que ellas son OTAKUS.

―Ya me di cuenta, es por eso que siempre te veía cargando bolsas después del instituto ―le sonrió a Hanabi.

―¿Cómo es que…?

―Por que yo vivo a 4 casas más abajo de la tuya.

―Con razón… yo me disculpo Nanoha-san viviendo casi cerca y no conocernos, de verdad estoy muy apenada.

―No tienes por que disculparte ―Nanoha negó con las manos.

―Ya nos tenemos que ir, verdad ¿Hana-chan? ―Hikari le guiño el ojo.

―Si, tenemos mucho que hacer ―entendiendo el mensaje como: _mejor dejémoslas solas, tienen mucho de que hablar._

Ambas muchachas se despidieron, entrelazaron sus dedos y antes de irse, Hikari le susurró al oído a Fate sin que Nanoha se diera cuenta: "no te preocupes de seguro que a ella tú tambien le gustas" y se fueron corriendo hacia la casa de Hanabi.

―Mmm…Fate-chan, ¿quisieras dar un paseo?

―Claro ¿Por qué no?

Así Nanoha volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de Fate; le dedicó una sonrisa y Fate le correspondió, mientras caminaban Nanoha sentía cierto distanciamiento por parte de Fate a lo que se juntó a ella y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Fate, la rubia sonrió y le dió un suave beso en su cabeza, a lo que la cobriza le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su otra mano libre; Nanoha ordenaba sus ideas para declarársele a Fate pero más las ordenaba y no se armaba de valor para decírselas, mientras que Fate deseaba que el tacto de Nanoha y su calidez no la abandonaran nunca, pero eso no podía ser, era muy egoísta de su parte pensar que Nanoha estaría por y para ella, aún así se lo diría; todo lo que sentía por ella; continuaron hasta llegar a un hermoso parque rodeado de grandes árboles cubiertos por el manto de la nieve; en el centro de este se encontraba una pileta, alrededor de ella habian banquetas; en una de ellas había una pareja de jóvenes; terminaban de beber alguna especie de bebida caliente mientras estaban abrazados, ambas muchachas caminaron hasta sentarse al borde de la pileta sin soltar sus manos; se miraron y sonrieron pensando en lo hermoso que era estar otra vez una al lado de la otra.

_Espero que aunque sea por poco tiempo compartamos esta clase de conexión, pero me gustaria ser algo más para ella; es ahora o nunca ¡Vámos Fate, tu puedes! ―_se echo ánimos a si misma.

El frio comenzaba a calar hasta los huesos, a lo que la pareja de jóvenes decidieron que era mejor irse o pescarían un resfriado.

―Fate-chan ―se acercó un poco más a la rubia.

―¿Si? ―la miró con dulzura.

―Etto…te dije que quería hablar contigo… lo he estado pensando mucho y por fin pude encontrar la respuesta a esto ―mencionó reuniendo todo el valor que pudo.

―¿De qué se trata?

―Yo ¡te quiero de verdad! ―la voz vacilante de Nanoha atrajo de nuevo su atención―. Quiero decir, como… como quiero que seas mi novia…

Fate se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Yo… lo siento. No debí… ―dijo cabizbaja Nanoha que al no escuchar palabra alguna empezó a temblar por el silencio de Fate, ese silencio que podía ser expresado de muchas formas, sus ojos le empezaron a arder y aquellas traviesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, se paró para marcharse pero sintió que Fate le sujetaba su mano.

―¡No! ―Fate levantó la mirada.

―¿Q-qué?

―No quiero que te vayas ―Fate agachó un poco la cabeza para tomar valor―. Tú… lo que dijiste hace un momento… ¿No era broma verdad?

―No…

―Yo… Nanoha… ¡yo tambien te quiero y mucho! Te lo iba a decir hoy ya que me lo habia propuesto…

Nanoha negó con la cabeza no entendiendo que es lo que Fate había dicho; pero por que la rubia se lo propuso si ella lo sabia muy bien, así que decidió zafarse del agarre de Fate; pero esta se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura para que no pudiera huir y la apretó contra si.

―No quiero perderte Nanoha, este cariño que siento por ti… no es… no es el cariño que se siente por una amiga, esto es más fuerte, es… es por la persona que quieres con todas tus fuerzas de tu corazón; con la cual quieres compartir todo tu tiempo con ella; que sin su compañía no puedes seguir y que la necesitas a cada minuto del dia. Por fin después de un tiempo me di cuenta, así que lo acepté. Siempre me preguntaba si tú sentías lo mismo por mi, cuando miraba a tus ojos veía que querías decirme algo; la manera en que me tomabas de la mano me hacía dudar y pensar que solo era mi imaginación, pero ahora sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí; no sabes cuán feliz me haces.

Nanoha escuchó un hipido por parte de Fate, se separó de ella y levantó la mirada para dejar ver lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

―No llores Fate-chan.

―Tú tambien estas llorando.

Nanoha se acercó para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Fate.

―Gracias, déjame limpiar las tuyas.

―¿UH?

Y Fate hizo lo mismo con Nanoha; ambas se miraron a los ojos; sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo; la distancia entre ambas se acortaba cada vez más y más hasta que sus labios se encontraron; cerraron los ojos y ese fue su primer beso que las teletransporto a otro mundo, el mundo donde solo ellas existían y nadie más; Nanoha abrazó el cuello de Fate y ésta su cintura; el beso se prolongó un poco más, pero al sentir la falta de aire se separaron.

―Nee, ¿Fate-chan?

―¿Qué pasó? ―con su voz dulce y tranquila.

―Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿no?

―Mmm ―asintió―. Parece un hermoso sueño donde tú y yo estamos y me siento muy feliz.

―No me importaría ir a tu casa a resguardarnos del frío ―comentó Nanoha con una sonrisa pícara.

―¿EH? ¡N-Nanoha! ―Fate se sonrojó.

―Nyahaha, no en serio Fate-chan, sabes este frío que cala hasta los huesos nos puede hacer coger un resfriado.

―C-creo que tienes razón, en todo caso ¿Vámos?

Fate entrelazó su mano con la de Nanoha y poco a poco se retiraban del parque

―La mano de Fate-chan es tan cálida como su hermoso corazón.

Fate en verdad se sentía feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, el halago que Nanoha le dijo, hizo que sus mejillas mágicamente se tiñeran de un rojizo intenso y comenzó a temblar.

―Fate-chan estas tiritando ―se detuvo y la abrazó.

―N-no t-te preocupes, apurémonos si no s-será p-peor ―deshizo el abrazo y se apresuró para que Nanoha no viera su sonrojo.

―Espera ―detuvo el andar de Fate.

―¿Q-que…?

Nanoha se apegó a Fate tomándole del brazo y sujetándola fuertemente

―¿N-Nanoha?

―Ahora no sentirás tanto frío.

―Yo…etto, gracias ―le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas que eran dirigidas especialmente a ella.

―Mmm ―negó― Lo que más interesa es que no te enfermes, aunque me gustaría que por si quiera una vez te enfermaras, así podría cuidar de ti y te tendría solo para mí.

―Y ¿Por qué no?, no veo ninguna objeción ―le siguió el juego.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Nada que no puedas descifrar.

―¿Con qué es eso? ―la miró con ojos desafiantes.

―¿Eso es un reto?

―Nyahaha, sabes a lo que me refiero.

―¿Y qué premio tendría si gano? ―se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de Nanoha.

―El tenerme solo para ti, Fate-ojou-sama ―se separó un poco de ella e hizo una reverencia.

―¡N-Nanoha! ―se ruborizó.

―Nyahaha, me gusta cuando te sonrojas, ¡te ves tan tierna! ―dicho esto le dió un suave beso en los labios.

―Etto…s-será mejor que lo continuemos llegando al apartamento ―se apresuró a decir.

―¡Fate-chan, que mente tan pervertida tienes!

―N-no…yo no quería decir eso… ―volteándose rápidamente para negar con sus manos.

―Jajajaja, Fate-chan es una broma no te pongas asi ―abalanzándose a ella.

Fate no se esperaba que Nanoha se le "tirara" encima, perdió el equilibrio y cayó amortiguando la caída de ambas.

―¡Fate-chan!, ¿estas bien? ―se levantó rápido al ver la cara de dolor de Fate.

―Mmm ―afirmó― solo fue el golpe nada mas, no te preocupes ―aceptó la mano que le era extendida, luego de que se parara; tanto ella como Nanoha rompieron en risas al ver el "descuido" por parte de ambas.

Luego de la tan inesperada declaración, Fate pensaba que de ahora en adelante su felicidad estaba completa, claro que habría algunos que otros problemas, pero confiaba en que los podría resolver, ahora que Nanoha y ella pasaron al otro nivel; soñando una vida juntas; apoyándose mutuamente y nunca dejándose de amar.

**N/A:**

Etto… espero que les haya agradado el primer cap. Se que es una declaración muy rápida y que debería de demorarse más pero… creo que salió espontáneamente, la verdad no podría decirles cuantos capítulos serán ya que la inspiración viene así porque sí; a lo que se refiere al nuevo cachorro de Fate; puse a mi perrito (aquí una pequeña descripción de cómo es: sus patitas delanteras y traseras son blancas; en la parte de su carita tiene una gran mancha negra que le cubre casi toda; en su lomo tiene una mancha blanca que se ensanchaba llegando a su pechito y lo demas lo tiene castaño, hasta le puse su nombre). Etto… me disculpo de antemano por no publicar en casi durante toda una semana (fue porque el viernes pasado terminé el plazo de mi trabajo de verano por lo tanto trataré de publicar 2 veces por semana, si de seguro después de un tiempo me matarán ya que en marzo empiezo mis clases en la universidad ¬¬ pero no quiere decir que me olvide de este fic x3) ¡ah! antes de que me olvide, agradezco a Nura-san por corregirme las faltas ortográficas ^^, a SerenityLina por ser la primera en dejar el review de mi fic T-T y a todos los que siguen mi primer proyecto.

Ya saben comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, todo es aceptado menos demandas ni nada por el estilo ya que no tengo los medios económicos para pagar un abogado x) hasta el prox cap.


	3. Cap2 Nuestra relación

**Cap. 2: Nuestra relación**

Ya lo bueno había pasado y ahora su relación debía ser aceptada por las familias de ambas, Fate no se sentía tan preocupada; ya que ella sabía que Lindy la apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara, para Nanoha no era tan fácil; pensaba que sus padres se opondrían y que ya nunca más podría estar junto a Fate.

Estaban hablando en el aula con Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate, por suerte ya no habia nadie; la jornada escolar habia terminado; al lado de la ventana se encontraba sentada una inquieta Nanoha; a su derecha estaba Fate acariciándole la mejilla; Arisa estaba al frente de Fate; Suzuka al costado de Arisa y Hayate a la derecha de Fate; por buena suerte les habia tocado asientos contiguos y al final de todos los asientos.

―Nanoha, no te preocupes no creo que quieran oponerse ―le dijo Arisa; mientras tomaba su café.

―Mmm ―asintió Suzuka ―. Además ya nos imaginábamos que; tarde o temprano ustedes iban a estar juntas asi que, no nos sorprendimos cuando nos contaron que estaban saliendo ―opinó mientras arreglaba su maletín.

―Si, no es cosa de otro mundo… bueno no para nosotras; pero saben que cuentan con nosotras para lo que sea ―exclamó Hayate.

―Mmm ―afirmo Fate―. Muchas gracias chicas ―hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―Mou; ya lo sabemos, pero aún sigo nerviosa e indecisa; Fate-chan que bueno que Lindy-san no se haya opuesto ― comentó Nanoha.

―Pero ella ya se lo imaginaba, asi que lo tomo con naturalidad, además tus padres deben de haberse imaginado si quiera por una vez que podríamos estar juntas ―explicó Fate tratando de calmarla con su suave voz y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

―Bueno chicas les deseamos suerte ―mencionó Arisa; recogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Discúlpennos que no podamos ir con ustedes de camino a casa; pero las clases de violin ya empiezan; además que estamos en la orquesta debemos de ir más temprano ―habló Suzuka siguiendo por detrás a Arisa.

―¡Ah! Hasta que por fin las eligieron ¡Ya era hora! ―esbozó de alegría Hayate.

―Sabíamos que si o si iban a entrar ―dijo Fate.

―Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan avísennos cuando se realice algun concierto, sin duda iremos a verlas ―Nanoha sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

―¡Gracias, nos vemos! ―hablaron a unísono Arisa y Suzuka.

Abandonaron el aula y solo quedaron Nanoha, Fate y Hayate.

―Apurémonos, no creo que les guste a tus suegros esperar tanto por ti Fate-chan ―dijo Hayate con su típico sentido del humor.

―¡H-Hayate-chan! ―se alteró Nanoha

―Hayate, n-no digas cosas vergonzosas ― replicó Fate sintiendo como sus mejillas se prendían ante tal comentario

―Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto además es la verdad.

Ambas se sonrojaron.

―¡Aja! ¡Silencio otorga Takamachi, ! ― rió Hayate.

―Y-ya deja de molestar y vamonos Hayate-chan ―opinó Nanoha tratando de no picarse.

―¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo Chrono me comentó que andas con Carim ―se carcajeó Fate.

―E-espera un momento eso nadie lo sabía ―ahora fue el turno de Hayate sonrojarse.

―¡Claro!; pero recuerda que Chrono-kun siempre se entera de todo lo que pasa ―agregó Nanoha.

―¡Mou! ¡Chrono-kun! ―gritó Hayate.

―Si que te conseguiste una rubia muy sexy ― se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

―¡Waaaa!

―¡Que te pasa! Por poco y me violas mis oídos ¡Mapache! ―dijo Arisa tapándoselos

―¿Q-que ustedes ya no se habian ido? ―tartamudeó Hayate.

―Arisa-chan se olvido el violín en su pupitre ―secundó Suzuka.

―¡Oh! ¿No será que Arisa-chan esta enamorada? ―bromeó Hayate.

―¡Mapache! ¡Que idioteces dices ya estas hablando de hambre! ―se sonrojó Arisa al igual que Suzuka.

―¡Claro que no! Si no por que te olvidaste tu violin, ¡Tú nunca te olvidas de nada!

―¿Eh? Por que se sonrojaron ―preguntó una inocente Fate

―¿Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan tienen algo que contarnos?

―Eh… la verdad… s-si… ―balbuceó Arisa.

―¡Cuenten, cuenten! ―gritaba a viva voz Hayate mientras hacía bullicio azotando sus manos en el pupitre.

―No seas tan gritona mapache ―gruñó Arisa.

―¡Ash! ¡Que geniecito de la gentuza esta!

―Chicas no peleen ―replicó Suzuka.

―Sí Arisa-chan hazle caso a tu noviecita ―rió Hayate.

―¿Me hueles a marcada mapache; acaso tu Carim te controla hasta en el desayuno? ―se defendió Arisa.

―¡Eh! ¿Ustedes tambien estan saliendo? ― gritaron a unísono Nanoha y Fate.

―C-chicas ¿Recién se dan cuenta? ―preguntó Suzuka.

―No hay nada que hacer, ustedes son tal para cual ¡Un par de densas! ―gritó a todo pulmón Arisa.

―Ya déjalas Arisa-chan y ve con tu noviecita, a ver si te ayuda para que no se extinga tu especie **―**fue el turno de Hayate defenderse.

―Jajaja; sabes que vas a salir perdiendo mapache, para que habrás abierto tu hocico, de seguro ya lo hiciste con Carim hablas por experiencia SENSEI! ―hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

―¡Debo de cerrar el maldito hocico! ―gritó Hayate.

―Siempre vas a salir perdiendo mapache ―rió Arisa.

―Cuenten como fue que empezaron a salir ―dijo Nanoha ansiosa.

―U-un dia q-que me quede a d-dormir a su casa, estábamos viendo un OVA de Pocket Monsters ―empezo a relatar Suzuka.

―L-luego de eso vi que Suzuka se habia dormido encima de mi hombro y quería despertarla para que ya vayamos a dormir.

―Pero no me di cuenta de que ella; estaba escuchando todo lo que decía dentro de mis sueños ―explicó Suzuka.

―Ella pensó que nadie estaba a su lado y bueno…se me declaro en sus sueños ―se sonrojó Arisa al recordar aquél momento.

―Yo… cuando termine de decir todo me desperté; ahí fue cuando vi a Arisa-chan un poco rara ya que le vi el rostro de desconcierto; le pregunté que habia pasado y ella sólo se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, yo muy preocupada, por haber dicho algo que no debía y definitivamente fue asi, le roge que me dijera que fue lo que dije y asi, me contó lo de mí declaración ―siguió Suzuka.

―Me puse a pensar en todo lo que me dijo y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron; le dije que yo también la amaba; luego de eso empezamos a salir a escondidas de todos, no queríamos que nadie se enterara de nada; pero cuando Nanoha y Fate nos contaron que ellas se declararon fue alli donde Suzuka y yo nos pusimos a pensar si seria bueno comentarles de lo nuestro ―expresó Arisa.

―Wow, vaya manerita tan rara de declararse ―clamó Hayate.

―Aja; como si tu Carim se te hubiera declarado con un beso ―bromeó Arisa.

―¡Eh! ¿Que demonios es lo que comes Bannings? ―se sorprendió Hayate.

―Entonces ¿En verdad paso eso? ―manifestó Suzuka.

―Eh… bueno s-si ―balbuceó Hayate.

― ¡Que cuente la mapache!, ¡Que cuente la mapache! ―gritaron todas al unísono.

―¡Eh!... pero… ―mencionó Hayate.

―Ya nosotras te dijimos como fue que empezamos a salir, así que ahora te toca a ti ―indicó Fate.

―E-esta bien… ―aclaró su garganta y empezo a relatar―. Todo empezó cuando estabamos en una reunión de la TSAB; se supone que no iba a tardar mucho pero se pasaron las horas y ya era muy tarde, asi que nos asignaron un mismo cuarto ya que no habia otro disponible, llegando a la habitación que se nos asignó; estabamos aburridas, decidimos jugar un rato a la famosa "botella borracha"; para ponerlo más entretenido pusimos como castigo una botella de vino, así que luego de unas cuantas copas ambas estabamos un poco ebrias; le toco a Carim ponerme el castigo, pero el vino se acabo; me dijo "como ya no hay mas vino vas a tener que hacer lo que yo quiera", pensando que era broma le seguí el juego y le dije que cualquier estupido deseo que quería se lo cumpliría, nos acercamos; ambas nos miramos fijamente y pues… nos besamos… ―a Hayate estaba que se le caiga la baba y no paso desapercibida de Nanoha, Fate, Arisa y Suzuka.

―Y asi es como la mapache perdió su inocencia ―opinó Arisa

―Pero que demo… ―Hayate no terminó de completar la frase.

―¿Ibas a decir algo mapache?

―Mejor me quedo callada, al fin y al cabo siempre salgo perdiendo ―se defendió.

―Arisa-chan…etto, ¿No deberíamos de estar ya en clases? ―interrumpió Suzuka.

―¡Demonios! Me olvide ¡Vámos Suzuka! ―dijo sujetando la mano de la pelimorada.

―¡Qué vivan las novias! ¡Y feliz luna de miel! ―gritó Hayate haciendo llover pedacitos de papel picado.

―¿De dónde sacaste eso Hayate? ―observó Fate.

―¿Qué demonios? ¡Mapache!...

―Arisa-chan después arreglamos eso ―habló Suzuka con un tono de voz sombrío que hizo temblar a la rubia.

―¿S-Suzuka estás bien? ―tragó fuerte la ojiverde.

―No te preocupes Arisa-chan ―volteando a ver a Hayate―. Ya me encargare de tí mapache.

Hayate tragó fuerte y tembló inconscientemente.

Antes de que abandonaran el aula se escucho el sonido de un móvil.

―¿Diga? **―**contestó la pelimorada**―. **Si, entiendo; no se preocupe, hasta luego **―**colgó y se giró encarando a Hayate.

―Hayate-chan estás de suerte.

―¿P-por qué?

―Llamaron de la orquesta para decirnos que hoy tenemos libre.

―A-ah… ¿Supongo que podremos acompañar a Nanoha y a Fate?

―Que mal no recuerde; tengo que cobrártelas.

―C-como…

―E-etto… n-nosotras ya nos v-vamos, h-hasta mañana Hayate; Arisa; ¿S-Suzuka? **―**dijo una asustada Fate.

―¡USTEDES NO SE VAN A NINGUNA PARTE! **―**vociferó una alterada Suzuka acercándose a Hayate.

―S-Suzuka-chan… de verdad que me estás dando miedo **―**mencionó la ojiverde

―Después de todas las bromas de mal gusto que he soportado de esta mapache; hoy por fin podré cobrármelas todas.

―S-Suzuka-chan tu sabes como es Hayate-chan **―**exclamó Nanoha abrazada a Fate.

―S-Suzuka-chan… todo lo que dije era bromita… por favor… no… **―**se levantó y retrocedió cuando la pelimorada saltó sobre ella.

De la nada apareció una sombra que se interpuso en medio de Hayate y Suzuka; todas gritaron ya que solo un par de minutos atrás el sol desapareció para dar paso a la noche; Hayate se deslizó hasta tomar la mano de la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

―¡P-POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO; P-PROMETO NO VOLVER A MOLESTAR A NADIE; APIADATE DE ESTA POBRE ALMA! **―**le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo Hayate? **―**volteándose y tomándole una de las manos de Hayate.

―¿Eh?... C-Carim? **―**reconociendo la voz de su "salvadora".

―Tranquilízate Hayate, nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño.

―¡Gracias a todos los santos que eres tu Carim!

―Hazte a un lado si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias **―**advirtió la pelimorada.

―Si crees que te voy a dejar ponerle una mano encima a MI Hayate; estas equivocada.

―Suzuka… ¡por favor déjalo así! **―**le rogaba una alterada Arisa.

―Suzuka-chan, para por favor **―**trato de acercarse una tímida Nanoha

―Jajajaja; que buen chiste, ¡hubieran visto sus caras! **―**se carcajeaba Suzuka.

―¿Q-qué? **―**exclamaron todas al unísono.

―Ay chicas, es una broma miren hay cámaras ahí **―**señalo una que estaba al final de los asientos donde se encontraban y otra en lo alto de la pizarra.

―¡Por Dios casi me da un preparo! **―**Hayate trató de calmarse.

―Muy mal chiste de tu parte Suzuka-san **―**Carim le reprendió.

―L-lo siento, d-de verdad q-que quería grabar un m-momento como este para ver como reaccionaban **―**Suzuka trataba de controlar su risa.

―¡Suzuka-chan, no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto nunca más! **―**acusó Nanoha.

―De verdad que me asuste como no tienes idea **―**indicó Fate.

―¡Ok! Ahora si que te pasaste Suzuka **―**se le acercó Arisa**―. ** De verdad que querías matarnos del susto.

Luego de que la pelimorada recogiera las cámaras se volvió a disculpar con sus amigas asegurándoles que nunca más iba a hacer ese tipo de bromas, cuando iban a abandonar el aula escucharon unos lamentos.

―¿Q-que f-fue eso? **―**preguntó Nanoha.

―Ya estuvo bueno Suzuka deja tus bromas para otro momento **―**habló Arisa.

―Pero si no he hecho nada.

―E-entonces… q-quien… **―**mencionó Nanoha.

―¡Tengo fríoooooo! **―**manifestó "Mónica La Condenada".

―¡Waaaaaa!

―¡Corran por sus vidas! **―**gritó Hayate.

Así las chicas se fueron corriendo peor que otakus entrando al Comiket (si es que se escribe)

―¡Por la Santa Olive que demonios pasa aquí! **―**expresó Carim.

―¡Fate-chan tengo miedo! **―**indicó Nanoha.

―¡Maldición, Mary-san tiene a Bardiche!

―¡Demonios, maldita la hora que le dejamos los dispositivos! **―**gruñó Hayate.

Las chicas corrían y corrían, mientras que Mónica se tomaba su tasita de té para que se le pasara la bendita hipotermia, salieron del instituto pero aún asi escuchaban los ya desesperantes lamentos de la hipotérmica (¿existe esa palabra?) de Mónica.

―¡Oh! Maldición la puerta esta cerrada **―**pronunció Arisa.

― A-Arisa-chan ¿Q-qué h-hacemos a-ahora? **―**Suzuka temblaba.

―La única manera es trepando **―**opinó Carim.

―¡Tengo fríoooooo! **―**se escuchaba a distancia el lamento.

―¿Pero qué? Oye hipotérmica del demonio ¿Qué hace un rato no te habias tomado tu maldita taza de té? **―**le acusó Hayate.

―S-si… pero aun sigo con frío.

―Ándate hermana, ¡ME LLEGAS! **―**vociferó Hayate**―. **¡Que demonios treparemos, no pienso quedarme en este maldito lugar ni un minuto más, la hipotérmica esa me esta llegando POR DIOS!

―Ve tu primero mapache **―**indicó Arisa.

―¿Y por qué tengo que ir primero?

―¡Ay! Asi haces terremoto, se le cae un pedazo de techo a esa hipotérmica del demonio y asi no nos jode más.

―¡ÁNDATE A FREIR ESPÁRRAGOS!

―¡Pueden dejar la discusión para otro momento! **―**gritó Carim.

Y por buena suerte y gracias a Santa Olive que salieron vivitas y coleando; prometieron nunca más quedarse solas en el instituto en las noches. Nanoha pidió permiso para que Fate durmiera con ella, al igual que Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate y Carim, ninguna de las 6 quería dormir sola esa noche.

Por otro lado, se cuenta la leyenda que "Mónica" fue una gran hija y gran persona, muy trabajosa por cierto, pero por cosas del destino murió en un accidente automovilístico, ya que cuando cruzaba una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad de Arequipa ubicada en Perú, la atropellaron y no llegó con vida al hospital, poco tiempo despues un joven que pasaba a altas horas de la noche justo en el lugar donde la joven murió, se le apareció pero como si aún estuviera viva, así luego de conocerse mejor terminaron enamorándose y paso mucho tiempo para que el joven se diera cuenta que "Mónica" estaba muerta, lo descubrió gracias a que la misma "Mónica" le pidió que a la mañana siguiente vaya a su casa por el chaquetón que le presto, la madre de la joven le conto el fatídico accidente, le indico donde quedaba la lápida de su hija, al llegar al lugar indicado se dio con la sorpresa que su chaquetón estaba colgado en una de las esquinas del mausoleo, se volvió loco y se suicido… bueno eso es lo que se cuenta y por si fuera poco se dice que en uno de los cementerios más concurridos de la ciudad se encuentra la lápida de la joven pero que solo pocos la pudieron encontrar…

**N/A:**

owo! Y…aquí otra entrega de Sentimientos, mas alla de una simple amistad n,n espero que les haya gustado la mini parodia que hice y bueno como digo siempre la inspiración viene a mi y a veces me deja abandonada…aparte de mis momentos bipolar darketa! x) en fin "suspiro", espero que se hayan deleitado un poco con una de las tantas leyendas urbanas que se cuentan en mi ciudad, se aceptan de todo un poco menos demandas ni nada por el estilo por que soy pobre y no tengo abogado xD ¡Hasta el próximo cap.!


	4. Cap3 Nuestros caminos, nuestro destino

**Cap. 3: Nuestros caminos, nuestro destino**

Cancion: Phantom Minds

Canta: Nana Mizuki

Siempre yo buscaba ese lugar

Donde las sonrisas reales se expandieran

Proyectando el futuro en tu

Tenue calor por el que ya no pude moverme

Más que esperanza segura

Quiero un mañana invisible

Sin repetir noches cuando me arrepentía

Quiero proteger esa pequeña

Felicidad que existe aquí.

En tus ojos claros azules yo veo

En nombre del cielo de estrellas

Te daré coordenadas de un

Sueño que solo yo conozco

Incluso si fuera a desaparecer

Dentro de la oscuridad profunda

Nunca perderé esos recuerdos ya que siempre

Continuarían dentro de tu ser.

"Cuéntame qué" fue la primera vez

Que tú tocaste la puerta de mi corazón

En tiempo de mi propia soledad

Olvidaba antes de saber todo lo que tenia

Asi que no supiste del

Dolor clavado en mi pecho

Y mis pensamientos por ti que hice mentiras

Yo pensé que debería haber una

Razón para mi soledad.

El milagro de encontrarnos ese día

Nunca nadie pudo imaginarlo

Está conectado a un prólogo de

Una historia de ilusión

Incluso con frases comunes va bien

Quiero decirte frente a frente

Correré y volaré donde sea que estés

Vámos ahora no estoy perdida.

¿Dónde y cuándo pedí terminar esto?

¿Sin siquiera saber mi destino final?

Pero aún puedo escuchar tu voz

Que me anuncia un comienzo.

En tus ojos claros azules yo veo

En nombre del cielo de estrellas

Dibujaré coordenadas de ese

Nuestro sueño secreto.

El milagro de encontrarnos ese día

Nunca nadie pudo imaginarlo

Está conectado a un prólogo de

Una historia de ilusión

Incluso con frases comunes va bien

Quiero decirte frente a frente

Correré y volaré donde sea que estés

Porque siempre a mi lado estarás.

Fate estaba sentada temblando por lo que le tenían que decir los padres de la cobriza, se preguntaba si aceptarían la relación o si la echarían a "patadas" literalmente, de seguro que Shiro no aceptaría que su querida Nanoha estuviera con una chica, Fate supuso que Momoko estaba ilusionada de que Nanoha estuviera con Yuuno; eso le hervía la sangre ¿Por qué el bendito hurón ese tenía que estar con SU Nanoha?, dio un respingo al pensar en lo "posesiva" que se estaba comportando, sacudió la cabeza para que esos pensamientos no la atormenten más, Nanoha por otro lado sentía a SU Fate-chan un poco tensa por lo que entrelazo su mano con la suya para darle su apoyo. Fate al sentir el cálido tacto de la oji-lavanda se giró para verla y le sonrió a lo que la cobriza le imitó el gesto.

―¿Estás segura de esto hija? ―dijo Shiro con preocupación.

―Completamente otoo-san ―secundó Nanoha.

―Mi amor no te preocupes la niña esta en buenas manos ―le siguió Momoko.

―Si pero… ―dudó Shiro.

―Otoo-san…yo definitivamente voy a estar bien, sé que falta mucho para terminar el año pero, ya decidí que me iré a vivir con Fate-chan terminando la secundaria ―exclamó Nanoha muy segura de sí misma.

― prometo que cuidaré a Nanoha, asi sea a costa de mí propia vida, nada malo le pasará ―habló Fate―. _Y yo que pensaba que no aceptarían nuestra relación, pero aún asi nunca los defraudaré y cumpliré mi promesa hasta el día de mi muerte._

―Yo confío mucho en ti Fate-chan, ninguna persona ha conseguido que yo le tenga tanta confianza como la tengo hacia tí ―opinó Shiro.

―Creo plenamente en Fate-chan y sé que me cuidara muy bien a mi pequeña ―pronunció Momoko.

―Ya ves otoo-san no tienes por que preocuparte con Fate-chan a mi lado, estoy segura de todo y de todos ―mencionó Nanoha.

―Si hija lo se, pero sabes que tu madre, tú y tus hermanos son lo más importante para mí y no quisiera verlos sufrir.

―Por eso amor te digo que esta en perfectas manos y se que Fate-chan cambiaria su vida por el bienestar de Nanoha-chan.

―Espero que no se olviden de nosotros y que de vez en cuando nos visiten ―esto último indicó Shiro con tristeza.

―Otoo-san no te preocupes, nunca nos olvidaríamos de ustedes ―declaró Nanoha.

―Ya es un poco tarde y no quiero incomodar asi que…, con su permiso ―explicó Fate haciendo una reverencia.

―¡Eh! No, claro que no incomodas Fate-chan ―manifestó de inmediato Momoko.

―Y por favor deja de formalidades ahora eres oficialmente parte de la familia ―denotó Shiro.

―¡Además eres nuestra futura cuñadita! ―secundó otra voz.

―¡Miyuki! ―se escuchó otra voz.

Todos voltearon con dirección a la puerta, ahí se encontraban una feliz Miyuki y un acabado Kyouya, Fate al escuchar eso de "cuñadita" automáticamente sus mejillas se prendieron, Nanoha estaba con una cara de "trágame tierra" ignorando a Miyuki como si no la conociera; Shiro y Momoko tenían una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios

―O-onee-chan, o-onii-chan; ¿R-regresaron t-tan t-temprano? ― Nanoha articulaba lo mejor posible.

―¡Ay! vamos Nanoha-chan, no te pongas asi vas a hacer asustar a Fate-chan ―exclamó Miyuki.

―¡Miyuki! ¡Puedes guardarte tus comentarios para otro momento! ―le regaño Kyouya el otro hermano de Nanoha.

―¡Eh! ¡Pero si es la verdad! ―respondió Miyuki.

―Que voy a hacer contigo… perdónala Fate ―dijo Kyouya.

―N-no te preocupes Kyouya-san ―declaró Fate.

―¡Ay! ¡Pero si son tal para cual ambas les gusta tartamudear! ―opinó Miyuki divertida.

―¡MIYUKI! ―gritó Kyouya.

―Ya por eso digo que mejor me callo.

―¿Chicos que tal les fue en la cafetería? ―preguntó Shiro para disimular el mal momento que pasaron Nanoha y Fate.

―Muy bien otoo-san, las ventas estan creciendo cada dia ―manifestó Kyouya.

―Mmm ―afirmó Miyuki―. A pesar de que hay competencia, nuestros clientes se mantienen fieles a nosotros.

―Me parece muy bien, ¡Hay que celebrar esto! ―expresó muy emocionado Shiro.

―¡Eso! ¡Vamos a emborracharnos como vikingos! ―gritó Miyuki.

―¿Que? ―gritaron a unísono Shiro y Momoko.

―¡Otra vez! Otoo-san, okaa-san discúlpenla no se desde cuando esta asi ―indicó un avergonzado Kyouya.

―¿Como esta eso de vikingos? ―mencionó Shiro.

―¡Ah! es que quiere emborracharse hasta arrastrarse ―habló Nanoha.

―Pero, ¿Miyuki ya con esas mañas? ―pronunció Momoko.

―Por mi no hay problema, pero Nanoha y Fate-chan aun no pueden ―formuló Shiro.

―¡Eh!, Pero yo quiero celebrar ―expuso Nanoha.

―Ya ves otoo-san, no hay nada de malo unas cuantas copitas a que no ¿Kyou-chan?

―Miyuki deja de decirme Kyou-chan ya no somos niños ―se sonrojó al recordar a una Miyuki de unos 7 años llamándolo con ese mote tan cariñoso.

―Pero si te encantaba que te dijera eso ―Miyuki hizo un puchero.

―¡YA NO SOMOS NIÑOS!, Madura Miyuki ―se exaltó Kyouya.

―Bueno todos vamos a calmarnos y vamos a celebrar no creo que unas cuantas copas le hagan mal a Nanoha ―Momoko reía divertida.

―Con su permiso ―dijo Fate y se levanto dirigiendose a la puerta.

―¿Eh? ¿A donde vas Fate-chan? ―indicó Shiro.

―Etto... es una reunión familiar, además que es muy tarde mi madre debe estar preocupada, le dije que no me iba a demorar mucho ―dijo Fate volteándose.

―Pero puedes llamarla y decirle que te vas a quedar, como en los viejos tiempos ―opinó Momoko.

A Fate le encantó la idea de estar otra vez cerca de SU Nanoha, la emoción la embargaba pero disimuló con su habitual timidez; la única que se dio cuenta de su reacción fue Nanoha

―_Nyahaha Fate-chan esta tan emocionada._

―_¡N-Nanoha! T-te parece._

―_Nunca me equivoco ¿Acaso te emociona el volver a dormir a mi lado?_

―_P-pues no estaba pensando en "dormir"._

―_¡F-Fate-chan pervertida!_

―_Y-yo no…_

―_Nyahaha, Fate-chan vuelves a caer._

―_¿Eh?_

―_Me gusta que seas inocente, pero a la vez… ¿Cómo lo diría? ¿Traviesa?_

―_¡Ay! Mi Nanoha, me encanta cuando te pones así._

―_Nyahaha solo soy así para Fate-chan._

―_N-Nanoha._

―_Después lo terminamos ¿Vale?_

―_Mmm _―afirmó una alegre Fate.

―Eh ¿No será mucha molestia? ―indicó Fate un poco incomoda.

―No para nada ¿Verdad otoo-san? ―secundó Nanoha.

―Mmm ―afirmó Shiro―. Para nada.

―En ese caso ¿Me permite su teléfono?

―Claro que si Fate-chan adelante ―dijeron a unísono los padres de Nanoha.

Luego de unas cuantas horas unas picadas Nanoha y Fate se dirigían a la habitacion de la primera tratando de no tropezarse o hablar incoherencias, los primeros en "dormirse" fueron Miyuki y Kyouya, ambos a la 2da botella quedaron estampados en el piso, mientras que la rubia y la cobriza recien iban por su 4ta copa, Shiro y Momoko a las 2 horas ya hablaban incoherencias y se quedaron tirados en el sofá.

―¡Nee Fate-chan! ―gritó Nanoha.

―¡Waaaa! ¡Puedes bajar tu volumen! ―reclamó Fate.

―Pero si no estoy… ― y antes de poder terminar la frase Fate ya estaba silenciando a Nanoha con un beso.

―Mejor no digas nada y vamos a dormir.

―¡Pero tú estas igual de mal que yo Fate-chan!

―¡Nanoha yo estoy mas sana que tu! ¡Vamonos a dormir AHORA!

―¿Que has dicho? ¡No me movere ni un solo milímetro de aquí!- dijo Nanoha cruzándose de brazos.

―Por que eres tan cabezota mi Nanoha ―exclamó Fate acercándose a Nanoha―. No quiero que te caigas por ahí asi que ―la cargó y se la llevó a su habitacion.

―Eh… ―Nanoha no replicó más, se sentía muy a gusto estar en brazos de su Fate-chan.

Llegaron a la habitacion y Fate dejo encima de la cama a Nanoha mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

―Jajajaja ―Nanoha daba vueltas en su cama carcajeándose.

―¿Que pasa ahora?

―Se te ve muy graciosa tratando de mantener el maldito equilibrio.

―¡Eh!, Nanoha una princesa como tu no debe de decir malas palabras.

―¿P-princesa?

―Yo… no quería decir eso… bueno en fin si quería pero no de esa manera… ¡Ahhh! ―Fate se exaltó.

―Será mejor que nos cambiemos.

―Mmm ―afirmó Fate―. T-tienes razon…

Nanoha se paró y se fue a su ropero a sacar un pijama que Fate dejaba cuando se quedaba a dormir.

―Toma ―y le lanzó el pijama a la cara.

―¡Nanoha!

―Ya, no te enojes.

Mientras que Nanoha trataba de ponerse su pijama casi pierde el equilibrio para eso sintió por atrás unas manos que la voltearon para que viera a la dueña de estas, Fate le puso el short rosado que era conjunto con un top del mismo color.

―Listo ya esta.

―Gracias Fate-chan, ¡EHHHH! ―gritó Nanoha.

―¿Qué paso? ¿Te sientes mal? ―dijo Fate con voz preocupada.

―N-no… ―agachó la vista al suelo.

―¿Entonces?

―E-es que… ―sin apartar la vista del suelo.

―¿Dime que pasa Nanoha?

―B-bueno… ―levantando un poco la vista.

―¿Si?

―Tu… ―tragó fuerte y continuó―. E-estas sin nada ahí…

―¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, si me puse…

Fate miro hacia la dirección que Nanoha señalo a lo que inmediatamente se cubrió sus pechos y Nanoha voltio a otro lado, ambas muy sonrojadas no sabían como calmar los nervios.

―Y-yo lo siento ―se disculpó una muy sonrojada Nanoha.

―N-no… yo debo pedírtelo ―contestó una Fate nerviosa.

―S-será mejor que te pongas el pijama…

―Mmm… por la impresión de seguro que se cayó, además de que suponía que tenía puesto todo el pijama.

―Y-yo creo que ire primero… ―Nanoha señaló su cama la cual iban a compartir

―Mmm… será lo mejor…

Luego del pequeño incidente Fate llego al lado de Nanoha pero ella estaba volteada, Fate pensó que habia cometido el error más estupido de su vida, fue una idiotez de su parte que Nanoha la viera así y ver esa escena era vergonzoso, asi que se planteó que nunca volvería a cometer una estupidez como esa hasta que, Nanoha y ella estén preparadas para dar el siguiente paso, por el licor que le dieron sintió que poco a poco el sueño se apropiaba de ella, pero en ese momento Nanoha se voltio y le abrazó por la cintura.

―¡Eh!

―Hace tiempo que no dormíamos asi Fate-chan.

―Yo… mmm ―afirmo―. Tienes razon… y… etto… discúlpame.

―¿De qué?

―Lo de hace rato…

―¡Ah! ¿Eso?, me sorprendí un poco pero, de verdad que me pareces muy hermosa Fate-chan, más… más de lo que imaginé.

―Yo… gracias…

Nanoha se acomodó en el hueco que se dejaba ver en el cuello de Fate y se juntó más a ella a lo que la rubia se acomodó para abrazarla.

―E-espero poder ver tu hermosa figura e-en otra ocasión Fate-chan.

―Eh… yo… Nanoha…

―Shhh… no digas nada… ―silencio sus labios con su dedo.

―Pero… yo…

Nanoha la calló con un beso, pero no fue cualquier beso, era uno "salvaje" pero con amor, sus lenguas se moldeaban a la perfección, Fate enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la cobriza; mientras que Nanoha entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia. Luego de que el aire les faltara ambas se separaron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Será mejor que descansemos, creo que me esta dando vueltas la cabeza.

―Nanoha… se que esta de sobra decirte esto, pero te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz de que me hayas aceptado.

―Fate-chan, yo tambien te quiero mucho, más que a mi propia vida.

Fate se sentía dichosa de poder ser la afortunada dueña del corazón de Nanoha, para esto la volvió a abrazar, le dió un beso en la frente se acomodaron y el sueño poco a poco les venció

A la mañana siguiente se bañaron juntas, se cambiaron y fueron a desayunar, cuando ya estaban cerca de la cocina vieron a una Miyuki corriendo desesperadamente hacia el baño a lo que un divertido Kyouya ponía los cubiertos y platos para el desayuno. Nanoha y Fate entraron a la cocina con cara "¿Y no que quería seguir embriagándose como vikinga?".

―Buenos días ―dijeron a unísono.

―Buenos días, Nanoha, Fate ―les devolvió el saludo Kyouya.

―¿Y que pasó con otoo-san y okaa-san? ―preguntó Nanoha.

―Fueron a comprar algo para que se les pase la resaca.

―¿Y tu Kyouya-san?

―Yo soy fuerte, asi que solo me estampe por que tenia sueño.

―Ya veo de donde salió Nanoha ―exclamó Fate en un quedo susurro.

―¿Dijiste algo Fate? ―Kyouya se volteó.

―N-nada Kyouya-san.

―Deben de estar con mucha hambre, siéntense que ya esta su desayuno.

―Gracias onii-chan ―le sonrió Nanoha

―Fate, sírvete lo que desees

―¡Eh! G-gracias Kyouya-san

Ambas se sentaron junto a la otra y una ojerosa Miyuki entraba a la cocina, Nanoha y Fate se rieron al ver el estado de la castaña.

―_Nee, Fate-chan._

―¿_Si?_

―_Como que tiene la misma cara de Hayate-chan cuando supuestamente no ha dormido._

―_Ahora que lo pienso… no será que…_

―_¡La Mapache es otra vikinga! _

―_Con razón el geniecito que se maneja despues de "eso"._

―¡Demonios! Nunca más en mi vida vuelvo a probar una gota de alcohol.

―Jajajaja eso te pasa por hacerte la fuerte

―¡Kyou-chan no grites, me revienta la cabeza!

―Ya se con que te vas a despertar ―opinó Nanoha.

De la nada la cobriza abrió un frasco lleno de una masa verdosa, por las investigaciones que hizo Nanoha, descubrió que para bajar la resaca es bueno dejar en el sol por 3 días brócoli licuado. Asi que como la buena niña que es Nanoha le dijo a Miyuki que esa guarrería era gelatina de limón, y como lo inteligentísima que es Miyuki aceptó de inmediato y se la tragó de un bocado.

―¿Está bueno onee-chan? ―Nanoha trataba de contener su risa.

―Si, pero… ¡agh! ¿Que guarrería es esta?

―Es gelatinita de limoncito ¿No te gusta? Si tú adoras eso ―le recriminó Kyouya con falsa impresión.

―¡NANOHA!

―¿Qué? No he hecho nada si no sabes leer ahí dice "gelatinita de limoncito"

―Encima de vikinga eres una analfabeta ―mencionó Kyouya.

―¡Me la vas a pagar mocosa! ―Miyuki se levanto muy molesta y salto sobre Nanoha.

Fate al ver que Nanoha se quedo shockeada se interpuso entre Nanoha y Miyuki y le dio un leve golpecito en la frente para que Miyuki cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

―Vas a disculparme Miyuki-san, pero mientras este con Nanoha, nadie escúchame bien NADIE le va a poner una mano encima ―pronunció una muy sobreprotectora Fate.

Y desde ese día Miyuki no se atrevió a merodear cerca de unos 5m. A Nanoha por si aún apreciaba su vida mas que su dignidad.

**N/A:**

:3…y un nuevo cap. quise picar un poco a Miyuki ya que si mal no recuerdo no aparece mucho en los fics y tambien una que otra bromita (aunque creo que no soy muy buena haciendo eso), le puse la cancion de Nana Mizuki por que bueno, se podria decir que va con el cap, antes de olvidarme gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, a SerenityLina por aguantar las tonterías que a veces digo o se me escapan, a Nura-san por perdonarme que no le haya mandado el anterior cap, para que vea mis posibles errores ortográficos, ya saben se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas por que soy pobre y no tengo abogado x3. ¡Hasta el próximo cap.!


	5. Cap4 Solo tú y yo

**Cap. 4: Solo tú y yo**

**Nota previa:**

Antes que leas, este cap contiene parte lemon (intento de esto) al menos que no quieras tener traumas futuros te ruego que por favor no lo leas ^^

**POV Fate:**

Amor, es un sentimiento tan hermoso que todo ser humano posee desde que nace, hay distintos tipos de amor, unos para la familia, otros para amigos, en fin muchos, pero uno que llega sin avisar, que un día quizo entrar a tu corazón y quedarse para siempre, es el amor que sientes por otra persona, por la cuál darías tu vida si es necesario, no importando el sexo o la edad, solo lo que importa es que ames a esa persona con toda tu alma y prometas nunca hacerle daño.

Nanoha estaba sola en su casa, ese día no tenía que ayudar en el Midoriya, por lo que le dejaron cuidándola y me llamó. Entonces, llevé a Lainus para que jugáramos un rato con él. Cuando llegamos; al solo verla, mi querido cachorro se le saltó encima y no paraba de lamerle el rostro.

―Nyahaha, Lainus eres tan cariñoso como tu Fate-mama.

―¿F-Fate-m-mama? ―mis mejillas tomaron color.

―¿Acaso no dijiste tú que estabamos orgullosas de él por no subirse a la cama? ―me comentó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

―¿E-escuchaste e-eso?

―Nee Fate-chan, ¿Puedo ser la otra mamá de Lainus?, ¿No te incomoda cierto?

―C-claro que no, m-más bien me gusta que lo seas ―me acerqué a ella y le abracé de la cintura―. No hay nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme a criarlo, etto… aunque no sea un bebé… seamos buenas mamas ¿Va?

―F-Fate-chan… ―me miró con sus ojos llenos de emoción―. Gracias, no sabes cuan emocionada estoy ―y me abrazó.

―Woof, Woof.

Lainus nos estaba ladrando para que le prestemos atención, a lo que Nanoha lo abrazó.

―Gomen Lainus, no queríamos ignorarte, ¿Perdonas a Nanoha-mama y a Fate-mama?

―Woof, Woof ―le movía alegremente su cola, es como si entendiera todo lo que habláramos. ¡Que increíble era este cachorro!

Nanoha al verme impresionada se carcajeó y por poco se va al suelo con Lainus. Por suerte aún no deshice el abrazo.

―¡NANOHA! ¿Estás bien?

―Nyahaha, gomen Fate-chan. Si estoy bien

―Uff, que susto. No me quiero quedar viuda tan pronto ―le sonreí.

―F-Fate-chan…

―¿Qué? SI es la verdad.

―Y-yo, este…mejor entremos.

―Ah… jejeje, disculpa. No me di cuenta que todavía estabamos fuera.

Y para colmo los queridísimos vecinos con sus caritas tan lindas nos veían como bichos raros, por un momento rogué que apareciera Hikari pero era imposible, ella disponía todo su tiempo a Hanabi, por lo que era un poco egoísta depender todo el tiempo de ella.

―Ejem ―aclaré mi garganta―. ¿Se puede saber que demonios estan viendo? ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarla?

Me vieron con puro terror y decidieron que mejor era retirarse a menos que valoren más su dignidad que su mísera vida, de verdad que me estaban haciendo enojar, por buena suerte de ellos que eran civiles o ya los hubiese calcinado con Bardiche.

―Fate-chan, tranquilízate ―mencionó con su hermosa voz.

―Es que me molesta que estén de chismosos, de seguro no tienen vida propia y meten sus narices en donde no los llaman.

―Ya pasó, anda entremos.

―Mmm ―afirmé con una gran sonrisa―. Me encanta la forma en que me calmas.

―¡F-Fate-chan!

―¿Ahora que dije, cachorrita?

―Mou, ya me las cobraré ―se carcajeó.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos nos sonreímos y entramos a la casa, bajó a Lainus, la seguí hasta la cocina y tenía preparado una bandeja de "Besos de Mosa" automáticamente tanto Lainus como yo empezamos a babear.

―Nyahaha, se lo mucho que te gustan, así que hice muchos, ¡Espero los disfrutes!

―¡Gracias a Santa Olive que tengo una novia la cuál tiene manos de diosa!

―¡F-Fate-chan! N-no es p-para tanto.

―¿Cómo qué no cachorrita? Si eres un angelito caído del cielo.

Nanoha se sonrojo a más no poder, me causó risa su carita y me acerqué a ella entrelazando nuestras manos.

―De verdad que serás una excelente mamá, sabes cocinar, sabes cuidar muy bien a Lainus ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ―le susurré.

―F-Fate-chan.

―Nee, Nanoha, ¿Por qué no los comemos en tu habitación?

―Mmm, me parece una buena idea, ya que tengo un jueguito en mente. De paso que me las cobro.

―¿Ara, acaso la cachorrita se quiere portar mal? ―le pregunté lascivamente.

―¿Y por qué no? ―me respondió mientras besaba mi cuello―. Hoy estoy sola hasta casi tarde, por lo que nadie nos va interrumpir ―comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

―¿Acaso todo estaba ya planeado, ca-cho-rri-ta?

―Para mi rubia favorita siempre le tengo sorpresas. ¿Vámos?

Me jaló y nos fuimos directo a su habitación Lainus nos siguió, subimos por las escaleras hasta dar con la habitación, Lainus por otro lado se fue al cuarto de Miyuki-san, ya que siempre tenía juguetes para él. Ya en la habitación de Nanoha; dejó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba un poco más allá de su cama.

―Nyahaha, ahora si que de aquí no te me escapas ―comentó para entrelazar su mano con la mía e irnos a degustar el "postre".

―N-Nanoha… etto… ¿Qué juego vámos a jugar? ―opiné un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca la habia visto comportarse así.

―Nyahaha, que bueno que lo preguntas pero por ahora te daré una pequeña pista, los "Besos de Mosa" van incluidos.

―¿E-eh? ―genial estaba tartamudeando y mis nervios aumentaron.

Ya estábamos sentadas, enfrente nuestro estaba la bandeja, Nanoha tomo un "Beso de Mosa" y lo mastico, dentro de este había crema, tomo un poco con su dedo índice y me lo puso en mi mejilla, entendiendo más o menos le seguí, tome uno, hice lo mismo y en vez de dejarle el rastro en la mejilla se lo dejé en el cuello para luego limpiarlo con mi lengua.

―Que buena chica eres, ya captaste de qué se trata.

―Es sencillo cuando me lo explicas de esta forma.

Así el juego comenzó, de pronto cuándo era el turno de Nanoha levantó un poco mi playera y puso ahí la crema, al sentir como me limpiaba la temperatura empezó a subir, el juego se puso un poco más peligroso, más avanzaba y nuestras prendas sobraban de nuestros cuerpos, solo nos quedaba nuestras prendas íntimas, fue mi turno y dejé el rastro en uno de sus pechos a lo cuál ella gimió, sentir como se llenaba de placer por ese "juego" me estaba excitando, los "Besos de Mosa" quedaron a un lado, nuestros labios se juntaron y mis manos corrían por sus piernas, nos separamos un momento y ella aprovecho para lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―N-Nanoha ―gemí.

―Tu piel es tan dulce que no puedo resistirme Fate-chan ―me respondió y atacó mi cuello.

―S-se que sonará un poco raro l-lo que te diré, pero yo Nanoha… yo te deseo ―pronuncié poniéndome muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

―Yo no lo veo nada raro, en verdad soñaba tanto que algun dia me dijeras eso ―una sonrisa hermosa se asomó por sus labios.

―Pero yo… Nanoha… creo que no debí.

―Y-yo t-tambien te deseo m-muchísimo Fate-chan ―me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―P-pero creo q-que estamos a-avanzando muy rapido, que tal si tu…

―No ―me interrumpió―. Yo no puedo esperar, sabes hace ya algún tiempo tenia deseos de tenerte solo para mi… pero aún no éramos nada y… ―trató de vocalizar bien.

―Nanoha… entonces…

―¡Si Fate-chan!

En ese instante sentí como si toda la vergüenza y el sonrojo desaparecieran, ahora sabía que no íbamos rápido. Nanoha se levantó y me extendió su mano, la cual acepté gustosa. Nos fuimos a su cama y ahí la recosté, ataqué su cuello mientras quedos gemidos escapaban de sus labios, le quité suavemente el sujetador y aprecié lo hermosos que eran sus pechos, la besé y me abrazó de la cintura. Las posiciones se invirtieron y ahora yo me encontraba debajo de ella.

―Te dije que quería volver a ver lo hermosos que son tus pechos, Fate-chan por fin los veré de nuevo y eso me emociona.

―Pero los tuyos son más, aparte de que son suaves.

―Nyahaha, mejor no discuto por que la señorita se puede enojar

―¡O-oye! ¡Yo no…

Me calló con un beso y el juego siguió, mis labios bajaban por su cuello dejando un camino húmedo, llegué a sus pechos; tomé uno delicadamente y empecé a saborearlo, a lo que ella gimió mi nombre. Estábamos ansiosas por sentirnos y mis manos bajaron por su estomago luego al darme cuenta que casi llegaba a mi destino, las bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a sus muslos, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, en algunos de ellos iba yo y el placer crecía. Sentí humedad en la tela que protegía su zona íntima, actué de inmediato y una de mis manos fue a aquella zona, se estremeció por lo que aproveche para quitarle la única prenda que llevaba. Después de deshacerme de ese estorbo, mi mano volvió y mis dedos comenzaron a estimular ese lugar, ella ya no podía aguantar más; lo sabía y su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir que un fuerte orgasmo venía a ella y no fue la única ya que tambien yo lo sentía. Cuando la zona ya estuvo en su punto puse mi dedo índice en la zona y poco a poco fui introduciéndolo, los gemidos de Nanoha no paraban y subí a sus labios para callarlos. Terminado el beso note como se apegaba más a mí.

―¡F-Fate-chaaan! ―gimió de puro placer.

―N-Nanoha, t-te quiero, t-te quiero m-mucho ―mi respiración estaba entrecortada por el fuerte orgasmo que vino.

―F-Fate-chan abrázame.

―S-si

―F-Fate-chan, q-quiero estar s-siempre contigo ―trataba de encontrar su voz ante las oleadas de placer que venían.

―Y-yo t-tambien N-Nanoha, siempre te voy a querer y siempre voy a estar a tu lado ―le sonreí―. Nunca lo dudes, contigo me siento completa.

―F-Fate-chan, y-yo…

―Shhh, n-no t-tienes que d-decirme nada.

Entraba y salía de ella, Nanoha no pudo soportarlo más y gritó mi nombre. Salí de ella y nos volvimos a besar, aún yo no lo había sentido pero no me importó si ella había llegado era lo que más me importaba.

―E-es mi turno ―sonrió lascivamente.

―¿Q-qué? N-Nanoha n-no importa.

―No es justo que solo yo lo haya sentido.

―De verdad, no hay problema.

―Ya dije, no discutas ¿Si?

―Y-yo…

Y volvió a callarme mientras se deshacía de mi sujetador, sus labios bajaban y llegaron a mis pechos. Los tomó tiernamente y empezó a saborearlos, me quede muda y gemí su nombre.

―Nyahaha, que bien suena mi nombre en tus labios Fate-chan.

―N-Nanoha, q-quiero sentirte

Y volvió a su tarea, ahora besaba mi cuello mientras sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, a cada roce mi temperatura subía. Sentí humedad en mi zona íntima y creo que se dio cuenta por lo que una de sus manos fue directa a ella y retiro el estorbo que prohibía verla. La estimulaba y mis gemidos se volvieron gritos, llamándola una y otra vez estaba a punto de llegar, pero para ella no sería suficiente. Me conocía tan bien que sabía la petición muda de mi cuerpo, obviamente no quería que se detuviera, cuando ya mi zona estuvo lo suficientemente estimulada, entró en mí y un placer inigualable me envolvió, ambas disfrutábamos estar juntas de esa manera, en que nos volvíamos una y ya nada más importaba que nosotras dos. La felicidad no cabía en nosotras, nunca me imaginé que estar así con ella era de lo más maravilloso.

Ambas quedamos exhaustas y nos envolvimos con las sabanas, el sueño poco a poco nos vencía pero no queríamos dejar de mirarnos, Nanoha se apegó a mí, pase mi brazo por su cintura y la abracé.

―Gracias Nanoha ―le hablé casi adormitada.

―Fate-chan me alegro de haber estado así contigo, me haces muy feliz.

―¿No debería de ser yo quien te lo diga? ―por un momento el sueño pasó a segundo plano al escuchar eso de los labios de Nanoha.

―Nyahaha, no.

―¡Mou, Nanohaaaaa! ―le regañe.

―Nyahaha, ya Fate-chan no quiero que te enojes ―me besó y sentí complementarme con ella, era lo más hermoso que pude imaginarme, sabíamos que esto era el comienzo de una nueva vida y juntas íbamos a recorrerla.

Luego del beso mis ojos se cerraban pero seguía mirando a mi preciosa Nanoha, tan tierna se le veía abrazada a mí y por un momento imágenes del pasado regresaron para torturarme.

_**Flashback**_

_Tuve una visión en la cual se veía a Nanoha en el suelo de aquel planeta no administrado bañada en sangre, Vita la sujetaba de los hombros y le daba ánimos para que no cerrara los ojos y a su lado estaba Shamal tratando de curarla mientras esperábamos al maldito equipo médico, Signum trataba de contactarse pero no habia señal alguna. Hayate lloraba y un Zafira desencajado la consolaba. Y yo me quedé ahí, paralizada sin saber que hacer, el tiempo se detuvo y mi corazón tambien al verla en esa condición, ni me di cuenta cuando Shamal me llamó asi que Signum sacudió mi hombro para que despertara de aquel trance en el que me encontraba._

―_¡Testarossa! _―_me habló Signum._

―_Q-Que… _―_eso fue lo único que pudearticular._

―_Shamal te está llamando._

_Me acerqué y vi que Nanoha me estaba mirando con una sonrisa débil, automáticamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me arrodillé a su lado, tome su mano y se sentía fría. Me asusté, no quería ni pensar en qué seria de mi vida sin ella, era la luz que me ayudo a ver en lo más oscuro y fue quien me salvó._

―_Nanoha, no cierres tus ojos por favor. Se que eres fuerte y no te vas a dar por vencida._

―_Fate-chan… yo…_

―_No, no hables por favor._

―_Fate-chan, no quiere que la cure, dice que esta bien solo un poco cansada _―_me dijo Shamal_―. _Por lo que te llamé para ver si la puedes convencer._

―¿_Pero por qué Nanoha? _―_le interrogué._

―_De verdad que estoy bien… _―_su voz se le escuchaba cansada y débil._

―_Claro que no estas bien, por favor Nanoha deja que te cure, quizás pueda ayudar en algo._

―_¡NO! _―_gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

―¿_Nanoha?_

―¡_No quiero!_

―¿_Nanoha por que?_

―_Fate-chan no le dejes por favor, ¡Por favor! _―_me rogaba llorando._

―_Nanoha, estas herida deja de ser tan orgullosa ¡Que no ves que tu vida corre peligro! _―_fue turno de Vita en hablarle._

―_¡SUELTAMÉ PREFIERO MORIR A SER UNA CARGA! _―_eso fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos._

―_¡NANOHA!_ ―_grité_―. _¡NANOHA, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA! _―_le tome de los hombros y le sacudía._

―_¡Fate-chan, no! No la toques va a ser peor, ella… ella esta bien._

―_¡Maldición por que demonios se tienen que demorar esos imbéciles! ¡No se dan cuenta que ella se va a morir! ¿No saben lo importante que es ella para mí? _―_no podía contener ya mis lagrimas, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso._

_Al final el estúpido equipo médico no llego pero Chrono-nii-chan y okaa-san llegaron en persona mientras uno de los doctores del Asura traía una camilla para Nanoha, así a la semana pasado el accidente Nanoha despertó._

_**Fin Flashback**_

En fin ahí la historia no acabó, luego vino su rehabilitación y tuve que convencerla de que no renunciara, desde ese momento me di cuenta que la quería más que una amiga y me prometí ser más fuerte para protegerla, aún si mi vida dependía de ello.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando y Nanoha levantó la vista preocupada.

―¿Fate-chan qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

―Yo… recordé… ―y me detuve, no quería ni siquiera pronunciarlo, me causaba tanto dolor.

―¿Qué pasa Fate-chan? Nunca te habia visto asi ―levanto su mano y limpio las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos.

―Recordé… el incidente en que casi pierdes la vida, me dije a mi misma que lo enterraría pero… veo que aún me sigo atormentando.

―Pero tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, más bien te agradezco por que a pesar de que no quería ninguna rehabilitación y quería morirme tú fuiste la única que me hizo cambiar de opinión ―me sonrió y beso mis labios.

―De verdad que la pase muy mal, ese día me di cuenta de que te quería más que una amiga.

―¿EH? ―se sorprendió mucho y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojizo intenso.

―¿Nanoha?

―Y-yo… yo tambien me di cuenta.

―¿Q-Qué?

―Mmm ―afirmó―. Pero pensaba que era un fuerte sentimiento de amistad.

―Ese día, dije que eras lo más importante en mi vida, todos lo escucharon ―sonreí tristemente―. Y lo eres, por lo que Hayate me ayudo a armarme de valor y decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti.

―Ahora entiendo todo.

―¿Ah?

―Por eso es que Hayate nos dejaba a solas casi a propósito, muchas veces me anime a decirte pero los nervios me lo impedían.

―Nanoha, no quiero perderte, mi vida sin ti no valdría en lo absoluto ―nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos.

―Nunca me perderás, te lo aseguro ―me abrazó con mucha fuerza y dejo que me desahogara.

Al final nos quedamos dormidas, me refugie en su cuello como cuando era niña y okaa-san me abrazaba después de tener esas horribles pesadillas con Precia.

Nos despertamos y el crepúsculo se estaba ocultando, ya era casi hora de que los padres de Nanoha regresaran por lo que opte que era mejor vestirnos, no quería que nos vieran en una situación tan comprometedora y aún siendo tan jóvenes.

―Nanoha, va siendo hora de que tus padres regresen no quiero…

―Si, lo se ―me interrumpió sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decirle.

―Jajajaja si que tenemos una buena conexión.

―Nyahaha tienes razón ¿Vámos a tomar una ducha?

―Mmm ―afirme.

Terminamos de bañarnos y cambiarnos, me presto ropa ya que no me imaginé que me iba a quedar a dormir, fuimos al cuarto de Miyuki que quedaba al final del pasadillo, entramos y vimos a Lainus durmiendo por lo que optamos que era mejor no despertarlo. Bajamos a la cocina y Nanoha dejo la bandeja vacía, luego de que le convenciera de ayudarle a preparar la cena Lainus bajo corriendo las escaleras al sentir el agradable olor.

―Nyahaha, Lainus dormilón ¿Viniste a ver qué estamos preparando?

―Woof Woof ―ladró alegre mi querido cachorro.

―Lainus ¿Qué modales son esos? Estas de visita, no debes comportarte así ―le dije mientras me agachaba a su altura.

―No te preocupes Fate-chan, esta tambien es tu casa y la de Lainus.

―Muchas gracias Nanoha, vamos Lainus discúlpate ―lo alcé para que viera a Nanoha, el agacho la cabeza en modo de disculpa mientras que yo le imité.

―Nyahaha, ya no pasa nada.

La cena ya estaba lista, luego de terminar le ayude a lavar lo que ensuciamos incluido la bandeja que estaba llena de crema. Fuimos de nuevo a su cuarto, Nanoha prendió el televisor y puso una de las pelis de Pocket Monster. Paso una hora la cual me sentí a gusto poder estar abrazada a Nanoha mientras que Lainus estaba recostado en el suelo al lado nuestro. Terminó la peli y nos pusimos a jugar un rato con Lainus.

―¿Fate-chan vamos a comprar en la tienda "AniMoe"? ―me insistía Nanoha jugando con Lainus.

―¿Eh? ¿Y que quieres comprar?

―No es nada del otro mundo… solo un tomo del manga de Pocket Monster ―me respondió.

―¡Ah!, Verdad hoy sale el nuevo tomo de la nueva región ¿Cuantas temporadas ya van?

― La que sale es la 14va temporada y va en la 5ta generación ―me contestó muy animada.

―¡Wow!, ¿Ya van por ahí? creo que también me la compraré, como okaa-san siempre me traía el anime.

―Pero es mejor ver el manga, ahí te da más sintetizado que el anime ―mencionó con mucha sabiduría.

―¡OH! Nanoha no sabia que fueras tan FRIKI ―hice hincapié en la última palabra.

―¡Fate-chan! ―hizo un gracioso mohín.

―Pero eres solo mi FRIKI.

―Nyahaha si solo seré tu FRIKI ―habló con una voz pícara.

―Mmm… eso me hace pensar.

―En el que… ―balbuceó al verme tan cerca de ella.

―En que aun no te he pedido mi peli de Pocket Monster ―la abracé de la cintura.

―Pero ¡Tú me la regalaste! ―pronunció con falsa molestia.

―Jajaja es broma. No te enojes ¿Si?

―Hmph esta bien, pero con una condición.

―¿Qué condición?

―Al próximo juego los "Besos de Mosa" los preparas tú.

―¡Va! Acepto.

―Nyahaha, sabia que no te resistirías.

Me levanté y le extendí mi mano, la acepto con una gran sonrisa, cogí la correa de Lainus y nos fuimos a la tienda. Ya la noche caía en la ciudad, Nanoha y yo entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos dimos un pequeño beso. En el camino vimos a Hayate junto a Carim, pero ellas volvían de comprar en la tienda. A mi parecer se les veía muy felices, ellas al igual que Nanoha y yo eran frikis de Pocket Monster.

―Ara, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. Hola Lainus ―nos saludó Hayate.

―Hayate-chan, Carim-san ¿Vienen de comprar?

―Si Nanoha-san, hemos venido a comprar el manga ―sonrió Carim.

―¿Saben si hay más?

―Si, todavía quedan ¡Ah¡ me olvidé, Joshua nos dijo que la nueva temporada se llama Best Wishes ―agradecí de que Hayate conociera a casi todas las personas de cada tienda.

―Espera, no me digas… ¿Él es Tamada Joshua? ―le cuestioné.

―Si ¿Por qué? ―me preguntó Hayate.

―¡Él es hermano de Hikari!

―¿Hikari? ¿Acaso no es tu vecina Fate-san? ―fue turno de Carim.

―¡Si! No sabía que el estuviera trabajando ahí.

―La verdad es que el es el dueño ―me explicó Hayate.

―¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba, Nanoha quiero presentártelo de seguro que te va a caer bien, el y onii-chan son amigos.

―Ah… ―opinó desinteresada Nanoha.

―Ara, Nanoha-chan ¿Estas celosa?

―¡Y-yo no estoy celosa! ―sus mejillas se prendieron ante el comentario de Hayate.

―¿Nanoha? ―le tomé de la mano.

―¿Eh?

―¿Por qué te pones celosa? Si sabes muy bien que tú eres a la que más quiero en este mundo.

―Creo que mejor les dejamos, tenemos cosas que hacer ¿No Hayate? ―Hayate afirmó―. En fin hasta luego Nanoha-san, Fate-san ―Carim hizo una reverencia―. Nos vemos Lainus ―se arrodilló y acaricio su cabeza para luego volverse a levantar.

―Si, cuídense Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan nos vemos el lunes en el instituto, se un buen cachorro Lainus y no traigas problemas a tus mamas ―tomó la mano de Carim, entrelazaron sus dedos y se fueron.

Nanoha y yo le ibamos a reclamar pero fue demasiado tarde, nos miramos y sonreímos. Cogí su mano y nos fuimos a la tienda. Al llegar Joshua nos miró y nos dio la bienvenida, era un joven de unos 25 años con cabellos castaño claro y orbes color esmeralda. A comparación de Hikari que tenia cabellos morados y ojos borgoña al igual que los míos.

―Hola chicas ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

―Buenas noches Joshua, venimos a comprarnos el último tomo de Pocket Monster ―le salude con una sonrisa

―Ah, estan de suerte solo me quedan dos.

―¡Ah! me olvidaba, quiero presentarte a mi novia

―Mucho gusto soy Ta… ―se quedó fría―. E-espera F-Fate-chan…

―Jajaja, no tienes de que avergonzarte lo se todo respecto a ti y Fate-chan ―se carcajeó Joshua.

―Nyahaha, soy Takamachi Nanoha mucho gusto Joshua-kun ―le sonrió a lo que me sorprendí ya que si mal no recuerdo estaba celosa.

―Para mí tambien es un gusto Nanoha-chan.

Terminamos de comprar y nos dirigimos a la casa de Nanoha, Lainus subió corriendo a la habitación de Nanoha, nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar unas galletas, aunque Nanoha sabe cocinar yo no me quedo atrás, por eso es que agradezco a okaa-san por las lecciones de cocina, mientras yo hacia la masa ella sacaba los moldes y la bandeja para meterlos ya en el horno, nos divertíamos mucho y de vez en cuando jugábamos con un poco de la masa, luego de que las galletas estuvieran en el horno nos pusimos a limpiar, pero en una de esas Nanoha me tiro un poco de harina a lo que fui a quitársela pero ella corrió. Reíamos mientras trataba de alcanzarla por buena suerte era un poco más rápida que Nanoha, la cogí de la cintura y por la caída lanzó la harina y cayó encima de nosotras.

―Itai, Fate-chan ―me dijo frotándose la cabeza.

―¡Gomen Nanoha!

―Nyahaha, no te preocupes.

―¿Estas bien, no te hiciste daño? ―me separe de ella muy preocupada por que juro ver un cuchillo caer de la repisa al momento de la caída.

―Mmm ―afirmó―. Solo es el golpe nada más ―al momento en que ella volteó vi un rastro de sangre en su playera.

―¡Dios mío!, Nanoha perdóname de verdad soy una estúpida. Por mi culpa te hiciste eso.

―Ya te dije que no es nada y no quiero que te insultes, además tambien fue mi culpa al no guardarlo ―me señalo el cuchillo que estaba a un lado suyo y manchado con su sangre.

―Déjame ver ―tomé delicadamente su mano y me llevé la sorpresa de la herida, era muy profunda y si no se curaba podria infectarse.

―Con cuidado Fate-chan, me duele mucho.

―Esto esta mal, vamos al hospital.

La tome de la otra mano, nos levantamos y nos dirigíamos a la salida, ella se rehusaba en ir por lo que le dije que si no se trataba a tiempo podria empeorar, pero ella estaba preocupada por las galletas que de su salud.

―No puedo dejarlas.

―Nanoha eso no importa.

―¡Claro que importan! ―gritó

―N-Nanoha.

―Lo siento, no quería… ―agacho la cabeza.

―Ya, déjalo así.

―Es que esas galletas la hicimos juntas y son muy especiales para mi ya que me ayudaste, al igual que yo pusiste un poco de tu amor en ellas por eso…

―Yo… Nanoha perdóname no sabia cuanto te importaban y si tienes razón, pero necesito para la hemorragia por lo menos.

Tome un secador que estaba cerca de mí y le envolví en su mano, las galletas ya estaban listas asi que fui yo quien las sacó del horno, las deje en la repisa y las tape para que se mantuvieran calientes.

―Ahora si vamonos ―le volví a tomar de la mano que no estaba herida.

―Gracias Fate-chan.

―No, Nanoha gracias a ti.

Nos sonreímos y como no quería perder más tiempo mientras salíamos saque mi móvil y llame a Chrono, por suerte estaba en casa.

―¿Diga? ―contestó Chrono en la otra línea

―Chrono soy Fate ―le contesté preocupada

―Fate ¿Qué pasa? ―se sorprendió al escucharme

―Chrono necesito que vengas con el auto, Nanoha tuvo un pequeño accidente y necesito llevarla al hospital.

―Va, ya estoy afuera estoy en 3 min.

―Gracias Chrono

Nos encontrábamos en la calle y ambos cortamos, Nanoha se tambaleó y por poco cae al piso pero mis reflejos fueron más rápidos y la atrapé a tiempo.

―Nanoha ¿Qué pasa? ―opiné muy angustiada.

―No se, como que me vino un mareo.

―No te preocupes Chrono ya viene para acá.

Y lo que hice fue sentarme en la acera y ayudarla a ella tambien para que se sentara, le rodeé los hombros y la apoye en mí. Cada vez la respiración de Nanoha se volvía más lenta, como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo sueño. Gracias a Dios que Chrono llegó, bajó del auto y me ayudo a llevarla al asiento trasero, entré y volvi a apoyarla en mi. En el transcurso del camino veía que Nanoha quería hablarme.

―Nanoha, no hables, tienes que ahorrar fuerzas.

Y sentí un deja vú, las imágenes volvieron a mi mente y me encontré en un momento de desesperación.

―¡CHRONO, VE MÁS RÁPIDO POR FAVOR!

―Cálmate Fate, ya estamos llegando.

―Por Dios, Nanoha no vuelvas a hacerme esto ¡Te lo pido!

―Fate… ―Chrono veía mi cara de desesperación por el retrovisor.

Llegamos al parqueo del hospital, Nanoha cerró los ojos y mi desesperación aumento.

―¡NANOHA! ―grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras la abrazaba.

Chrono estacionó el auto, bajo y me ayudo llevándola en sus brazos, corrimos hacia emergencias y ahí la atendieron. Quería ir con ella pero me lo impidieron ya que mi reacción no fue para nada amable, Chrono me abrazó, el sabía el por que estaba así.

―Fate, ella va a estar bien no te tortures aleja esos malos pensamientos de ti.

―¡Chrono, que voy a hacer si Nanoha no vuelve a mi lado, no podré vivir sin ella, es todo lo que tengo! ―le dije llorando en sus brazos.

―Tranquila eso nunca va a pasar tenlo por seguro ―me abrazo aún con mas fuerza

Me calmé y nos sentamos a esperar, las horas pasaban y mi ansiedad crecía, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, mis manos sudaban de la preocupación y rogaba a Dios que la protegiera. Después de dos horas el médico que la atendió salió a nuestro encuentro.

―Buenas noches, ¿Ustedes son parientes de la Srta. Takamachi?

―Somos sus primos ―tuve que mentir ya que si le decía que éramos sus amigos posiblemente nos hubiese dicho que llamemos a sus padres.

―Bien, la Srta. Takamachi esta fuera de peligro, le curamos la herida y le hicimos una transfusión de sangre ya que perdió mucha. Así que por hoy se quedara y mañana será dada de alta.

―¿Puedo acompañarla? ―le pregunté.

―Mmm, no veo nada de malo en eso, pero trata de no despertarla tiene que descanzar ¿De acuerdo?

―Fate yo voy a recoger a Lainus, nos vemos mañana, si se te ofrece algo avísame ―Chrono me abrazó de nuevo y me dio un beso en la frente―. Con permiso ―hizo una reverencia.

―Bueno por suerte hay una cama disponible a su lado si desea dormir no dude en usarla.

―Si, muchas gracias doctor…

―Ah, perdón Tamada Ryuya ―extendió su mano la cual acepté, era un hombre de unos 35 años de cabellos morados y orbes color borgoña.

―¿Eh? ―me sorprendí al escuchar el apellido, no era muy común asi que supuse solo una cosa.

―¿Pasó algo?

―Disculpe que le pregunte esto ¿Usted no tiene un hijo llamado Joshua qu tiene una tienda de animes?

―Si, efectivamente.

―¡Me lo imaginaba! No se si me recuerda soy Fate T. Harlaown.

―Ahora que lo dices ¡Si! claro, tu hermano es Chrono Harlaown ¿Verdad? ―sonrió al recordarnos―. Ya decía yo que se me hacían conocidos.

―Si, señor.

―Vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no los veo, cuando los conoci el tenia 15 como mi Joshua y tu tenias 9 ¿No?

―Asi es Sr. Tamada, hace mucho que no lo veo, no sabia que usted era médico.

―Jajaja, si bueno, tuve que hacer una maestría en Tokio por lo que me ausente mucho tiempo, pero de vez en cuando venia a ver a mis hijos.

―De verdad me alegro de haberlo encontrado aquí.

―¿Y la Srta. Takamachi en verdad es su prima? Por que la verdad no se parece en nada a ti o a tu hermano.

―Etto… pues la verdad es que es amiga nuestra y tuve que mentir un poco. Lo siento ―hice una reverencia.

―No te preocupes, lo bueno es que la trajiste a tiempo y por suerte que habia vuelto de viaje.

―Si, no se como agradecérselo.

Se quedo pensativo durante unos pocos segundos y ante mi rostro de duda sonrió.

―Solo haz una cosa

―¿Cuál es señor?

―Cuida mucho a la Srta. Takamachi y de mi Hikari-chan por favor, se que no soy la persona apropiada para pedirte esto, pero su madre, su hermano y yo no tenemos tiempo para estar con ella, solo Hanabi la acompaña y me alegro que este con ella, por que se que me cuidara muy bien a mi princesa, pero ellas aún son jóvenes y pueden estar expuestas a peligros.

―¿Usted ya lo sabia?

―Si, no me opuse ya que sus sentimientos son verdaderos.

Le iba a contar que Nanoha y yo tambien estábamos pero oi su voz que me llamaba.

―F-Fate-c-chan…

Camine un poco hasta llegar a su habitación y pasar con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, me asome a su cama y arriba de esta habia una bolsa de suero. Ella al verme sonrió y quizo pararse a lo cual no se lo permití.

―Nanoha, no te levantes aún estas débil. Descansa por favor.

―¿Estoy en el hospital?

―Si, el doctor Tamada te atendió me dijo que te hizo una transfusión y te curó.

―Perdón Fate-chan, te hice pasar mal rato.

―No Nanoha, no te preocupes ―me acerqué un poco mas a ella y nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno y corto beso.

En ese instante el Sr. Tamada entró y se puso al lado mío.

―Permítame presentarme, soy Tamada Ryuya padre de Joshua y Hikari.

―¡Ah! M-mucho gusto Sr. Tamada.

―Veo que estas un poco mejor, por ahora descansa y mañana serás dada de alta ―le sonrió de manera paternal―. En fin que tengan buenas noches, si se les ofrece algo llámenme hoy estoy de turno asi que les atenderé con mucho gusto ―nos señalo un tipo de botón a la cabeza de la cama de Nanoha.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―le agradeció Nanoha.

―No hay de que ¡Ah! me olvidaba, hacen una linda pareja.

Ambas nos sonrojamos ante su comentario, pero ¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta de nuestra relación?

―Disculpe… ―le interrumpí antes que abandonara la habitación.

―¿Si? ―volteó al llamarle

―C-como sabe que nosotras…

―Muy fácil, la preocupación que tenias por ella, el brillo en sus ojos cuando se ven es igual a como Hikari y Hanabi se ven y… tambien el beso que se dieron.

―¿Qué beso si…? ―Nanoha no entendía y yo tampoco

―Si mal no recuerdo cuando Fate-chan entro la recibiste con un beso ¿O me equivoco?

Algo hizo click en nuestras mentes y recien mi memoria me ayudó, tenia razón nos dimos un beso en frente de él.

―Las dejo chicas, que descansen no se queden hasta tarde y Fate-chan no creo que duermas en la cama que te deje. ―una sonrisa bailó en su rostro y abandonó la habitacion

Nos miramos y nos vimos con cara de "No me lo puedo creer", me senté en la silla que se encontraban a un lado mío y le acaricie sus cabellos. Ella sonrió y me sentí aliviada de tenerla a mi lado. Ella me llamo con su mano para que me acostara al lado suyo por lo que no me rehusé. Poco a poco nuestros ojos se cerraron y lo último que vi fue su hermosa sonrisa.

**N/A:**

Me disculpo por no haber publicado la semana pasada y recien aparecerme hoy, iba a publicarlo el lunes pero como que faltaba pulir algunas cosillas y casualidades de la vida que estuve enferma, pero eso no dejó que lo terminara (aparte de que no lo podía terminar por que de vez en cuando se iba la luz en mi zona y eso me estresaba bastante ¬¬, ¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS TIENEN EN MI CONTRA!) agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan review, a Nura-san a SerenityLina y a por que sus fics me inspiran mucho y me ayudan a seguir con este proyecto, como siempre digo se acepta de todo un poco, menos demandas por que soy pobre y no tengo abogado x3


	6. Cap5 Mi vida eres tú

**Cap. 5: Mi vida eres tú**

**Nota previa:**

Bien antes de empezar quisiera disculparme por no aparecerme en mucho tiempo, la verdad es que con todo esto del instituto y trabajos no me alcanzaba el tiempo; así que mil disculpas, si quieren matar a esta autora tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo pero primero déjenme hacer mi testamento ^^u, por último decir que la canción "Estar Contigo" de Alex, Jorge y Lena no me pertenece.

_Estar contigo, es como tocar el cielo con las manos._

_Con solo un primer día de verano._

_Como en cuento estar contigo._

_Estar contigo, desvelando uno por uno tus secretos._

_Descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro._

_Lo dejo todo por un momento, estar contigo._

_Yo siento que tu compañía,_

_Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida._

_La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante._

_De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante._

_Estar contigo, es como un sueño._

_Del que no quiero despertar._

_Si abro los ojos y no estas._

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo._

_Es todo lo que quiero hacer._

_Por que a tu lado puedo ser._

_Sólo yo mismo (Sólo yo misma)_

_Sólo yo mismo (Tan solo yo mismo)_

_Estar contigo, es que cada día sea diferente_

_Siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme_

_Es como un juego que me divierte, estar contigo._

_Yo siento que tu compañía_

_Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_

_La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

_De todo lo que tengo (De todo lo que tengo)_

_Es lo más importante (Es lo más importante)_

_Estar contigo es como un sueño_

_Del que no quiero despertar_

_Si abro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo_

_Es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Por que a tu lado puedo ser_

_Sólo yo mismo (Sólo yo misma)_

_Yo puedo ser, sólo yo mismo (Tan sólo yo misma)_

_Para siempre niña, para siempre_

_Estar contigo (Estar contigo)_

_Es como un sueño (Es como un sueño)_

_Del que no quiero despertar_

_Si abro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo (Vivir contigo)_

_Es mi deseo (Es mi deseo)_

_Es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Por que a tu lado puedo ser_

_Sólo yo mismo (Sólo yo misma)_

_Yo puedo ser sólo yo mismo (Tan sólo yo misma)_

**POV Nanoha:**

Después del accidente que tuve, Fate –chan se esmeraba en cuidarme más de lo normal y también empezó a preocuparse por Hikari-chan, siempre que le preguntaba el por qué no me lo quería decir, por lo que empecé a sospechar que algo pasaba.

―Nee Fate-chan, no entiendo por que tenemos que ir a recoger a Hikari-chan y a Hana-chan, si muy bien pueden irse solas al instituto ―le decía con un poco de arrogancia.

―Aún son niñas Nanoha, pueden correr peligro por ahí ―me dijo Fate-chan con un toque maternal.

―Esto me esta fastidiando. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en esto?, antes no era así y luego del accidente te comportas de una manera extraña.

El tema siempre lo tocábamos todas las mañanas cuando íbamos de camino a la casa de Hikari-chan, nos daba tiempo para conversar ya que íbamos a paso lento.

―No entiendo lo que me dices Nanoha, no le veo nada de malo, además…

Y como siempre se quedaba callada en esa parte, estaba llegando a mi límite pero no quería armarle un escándalo, para mí esas cosas eran sumamente estúpidas.

―¿Ves? Y te vuelves a quedar callada, siempre es lo mismo Fate-chan. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ―le comenté todo lo serenamente posible.

―No, olvídalo…

―Fate-chan… ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi?

―No Nanoha ¿Por qué dices eso?

Y antes de decirle algo más, ya habíamos llegado.

―Ya llegamos, como siempre ―me entristecí y voltee mi rostro para que no viera la tristeza que se asomaba por mis ojos.

―Nanoha… yo aún no puedo decirte… pero dame tiempo por favor ―me sorprendí por el tono de su voz, era como una súplica.

En ese momento escuchamos unos pasos delante nuestro y ambas alzamos la vista para ver de quien se trataba, efectivamente era Hikari-chan pero no se le veía muy feliz.

―¿Eh? ¿Hikari por que no estas con el uniforme? ―le preguntó Fate-chan.

―Yo… hoy no voy al instituto ―le respondió Hikari-chan con un tono triste.

―¿Paso algo, te sientes mal? ―fue mi turno de preguntarle, al final era una buena niña y no podía tratarla mal.

―Hana-chan… ella… ella se va de aquí ―y las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué, paso algo malo? ―exclamamos a unísono Fate-chan y yo.

―No… pero sus padres tienen que irse de viaje por un largo tiempo y yo no quiero que ella se vaya, mis padres conversaron con ellos pero les dijeron que era mucha molestia dejarla con nosotros…

―Aún así, tienen que pensar en que ustedes están juntas y no pueden alejarlas ―me fije que ella negó y algo dentro de mi me dijo que algo estaba mal.

―Hikari, los padres de Hana saben que están juntas ¿cierto? ―Fate-chan se empezaba a alterar un poco.

―Por eso es que se van, ellos no quieren que estemos juntas.

―¡Hikari-chan! ―se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotras.

Volteamos a ver quien era, y nos sorprendimos ver a Hana-chan con maletas en el suelo.

―Hana…

―Hikari-chan, yo no quiero irme ¡Yo te amo mucho! ―declaró con tristeza y bajando la mirada.

―Hana-chan yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, no puedo vivir sin ti. —llegó donde ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas

―Por eso es que me quedo, mi tío se hará cargo de mí. —levantó la mirada.

―¿Cómo? Y tus padres… ellos…

―Ellos se van, ellos ya no quieren saber nada de mí, dicen que me odian, que soy un error y… y ―no pudo terminar por que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

―¡NO! No lo eres. Hana-chan yo te amo mucho y no me importa lo que digan y si medio mundo esta en nuestra contra ―le dijo limpiándole con el dorso de la mano.

―Hika-chan…

―Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, por que mi vida eres tú, por favor Hana-chan nunca te alejes de mi ―la abrazó y se dieron un tierno beso.

―Hika-chan, gracias —le comentó separándose de ella.

―No Hana-chan gracias a ti por quedarte conmigo.

―Bien por ahora llevare tus maletas a la casa Hanabi, quédate con Hikari y de los papeles de adopción ni te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo ―se escuchó otra voz detrás de ellas y ahí vimos a un hombre de unos 30 años, de mismo color de cabellos y ojos que Hana-chan.

―Oji-san…

―Keisaku-san ―Hikari-chan hizo una reverencia al verlo.

―Buenos días, Hikari, ¿Señoritas…?

―¡Ah! Gomen, Takamachi Nanoha ―hice una reverencia

―Fate T. Harlaown ―me imitó Fate-chan

―Mucho gusto, Tomisawa Keisaku ―e imito la reverencia.

―Oji-san, gracias por tu apoyo.

―Mmm ―negó―. Gracias a ti Hanabi por dejarme cuidarte ―le sonrió de manera paternal.

―Prometo que no le defraudare Keisaku-san.

―No tienes por que prometer nada, yo confió en ti, así que se feliz con mi sobrina.

Keisaku-san se retiro llevándose consigo las maletas pero antes de irse vio como Hikari aun no deshacía la reverencia y le sonrió, con un movimiento de su cabeza se despidió de nosotras. El sonido de nuestros móviles nos alertaron que ya era hora de ir al instituto o eso creíamos pero no fue así, era un mensaje de Hayate-chan.

Mensaje de Hayate:

Chicas estamos de suerte hoy nos dejaron libre por que hay mantenimiento en el instituto, ¿Qué les parece si salimos por ahí?

―¡EH! ―se sobresaltó Hikari-chan.

―¿Qué pasa Hika-chan? ―preguntó Hana-chan.

―Me llegó mensaje de Mayura-chan.

Mensaje de Mayura:

Chicas se suspendieron las clases, owo el instituto esta en mantenimiento, si quieren nos vemos más tarde para ir por unas cuantas cosillas a la tienda. xD

―Es una suerte, pero ¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre que pasa cosas así suspenden las clases? ―opinó Hana-chan.

―Mmm ―afirmo Hikari-chan―. Es mucha coincidencia.

―Bueno ahora que eso esta resuelto, Hayate-chan y las demás nos invitaron a salir por ahí, ¿Se apuntan? ―les propuse.

―¿Tú que opinas Hana-chan?

―¿Por qué no? De paso que nos relajamos un poco.

―Bien, entonces espérennos, nos vamos a cambiar y venimos por ustedes ―les sonrió Fate-chan.

―N-no t-te preocupes Fate-san ―Hikari-chan se sonrojo levemente.

Ahí me di cuenta de algo, era raro que Hikari-chan se sonrojara cuando MI Fate-chan le sonreía ya que si mal no recuerdo nunca se había puesto así y eso que tantas veces vio su sonrisa.

―Hika-chan, vamos a tu casa un rato quiero ver tu manga de Pocket Monsters ―dijo Hana-chan con un tono molesto jalándola de la mano y llevándosela.

Fate-chan se quedo de una pieza por la actitud de Hana-chan.

—¿Dije algo malo? —comentó Fate-chan con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso Fate-chan?

—Pues… sentí a Hana molesta…

—Pero de seguro se acordó de lo que le dijeron… pues… ellos… —me dio rabia al recordar lo que Hana nos contó.

—Si, debe de ser eso, bueno mi cachorrita vamos —entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos fuimos directo a su departamento.

Al final las que nos fueron a buscar fueron Hikari-chan y Hana-chan. En el camino llamamos a Hayate para decirle que Hikari-chan y Hana-chan iban con nosotras por lo que no se opuso, quedamos en vernos afuera del Midoriya, para ver a donde íbamos.

—Nee, Fate-san me comentaste que querías el peluchito de "Pachirisu", mi hermano ya lo pudo conseguir —Hikari-chan comento con alegría.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Hikari! —Fate-chan le volvió a sonreír.

—E-etto… no hay de que… Fate-san… —y vuelta sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¡Hika-chan mira ahí hay un osito y yo lo quiero! —Hana-chan se dio cuenta y se llevó arrastrando a Hikari a una tienda cerca del Midoriya.

—¿E-eh? —Fate-chan se quedó de una sola pieza.

—Nee, Fate-chan como que las chicas se están demorando ¿Por qué no vamos adentro a tomar algo? —me la jale por que ya presentía que iba a llamar a Hikari-chan.

—N-Nanoha espera…

—Déjalas que se diviertan un poco, saben cuidarse —le interrumpí.

—P-pero…

—Es mejor que les des un poco de espacio, las puedes incomodar.

Entramos al Midoriya, mi hermano nos atendió y tomamos la primera mesa que vimos, sentí a Fate-chan un poco incomoda, así que decidí preguntarle de una vez por todas que es lo que pasaba.

—Fate-chan, no soporto esta situación, dime por que tanto interés en Hikari.

—N-no se a lo que te refieres…

—¡YA BASTA FATE-CHAN! —azoté mis manos contra la mesa.

—N-Nanoha…

—Dime de una vez por todas, no quiero que me mientas.

—Hikari… ella… —sentí su voz flaquear.

—¿Qué pasa Fate-chan? —nunca había visto a Fate-chan así por lo que me preocupo mucho

—Su madre tampoco la acepta…

—¿C-cómo?

—Hikari le contó a su madre que estaba con Hana, la abandono y la dejo al cuidado de Joshua…

—¿Y Ryuya-san? ¿Acaso el no esta con ellos?

Y cuando estaba apunto de decírmelo; entraron Hikari-chan y Hana-chan. De nuevo un mal presentimiento me embargó de nuevo, quería saber más, pero algo me decía que por ahora era mejor callarme.

—¡Fate-san, Nanoha-san! perdón Hana quería un osito, y por eso…

—No tienes por que darnos explicaciones Hikari-chan —le interrumpí.

—P-pero estábamos viniendo juntas y las dejamos a un lado.

—Ya eso no importa, además Hana quería el osito, no le podías negar ¿verdad? —Fate-chan le volvió a sonreír.

—Etto… no…

—Entonces no pasa nada Hikari-chan —le sonreí, ya esta pobre niña tenia demasiados problemas para sus cortos 13 años.

—Arigatou Nanoha-san —hizo una reverencia.

—Etto… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Por que ustedes si saben comprenderme y tienen tiempo para mí… —su mirada se apagó y agacho la cabeza.

—A-ah… Hika-chan… ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Hana-chan la abrazo por atrás.

—¿E-eh… c-como? —la cara de Hikari-chan estaba roja y no era para más, hasta Fate-chan y yo nos sorprendimos de la actitud de Hana-chan.

—"¡Nanoha y su pandilla!" —se escuchó un grito, por lo que volteamos hacia la puerta y vimos a Hayate con Carim-san.

—¿Cómo que pandilla "Mapache"? —le dijo Fate-chan riéndose.

—Que bonito mapache, no se me hubiera ocurrido —comentó Carim-san.

—¡QUÉ!, como que mapache ¡Carim! —puso su carita de cachorrita abandonada.

—Jajaja, ya mi mapachita no te enojes —habló lascivamente.

—C-Carim… esto… ya sabes que el postre es…

—Disculpa "Mapache" pero si no te has fijado hay niñas presentes —le interrumpí.

—L-Lo siento Nanoha-san —Carim-san hizo una reverencia.

—No te disculpes Carim-san, lo decía por la "Mapache".

—¡Bueno ya! ¿A dónde nos vamos a perder? —dijo una emocionada Hayate-chan

—¿Perder? Oye mapache, no nos metas en tus asuntos —opino Fate-chan con un tono molesto.

—Etto… pero por que no vamos a ver una película de terror hoy hay estrenos —dijo una tímida Hikari-chan.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! —Hayate-chan parecía muy animada, por no decir que la baba se le caía.

—P-pero Hayate… sabes que ese tipo de películas no me gustan —dijo una temblorosa Carim-san

—¿Qué? Pero si no pasa nada Carim, para eso me tienes a mi —una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

Nos fuimos directo al cine, Hikari-chan hablaba animadamente con Hana-chan, mientras Hayate-chan le decía a Carim-san que dormiría con ella si se asustaba, Fate-chan seguía desanimada y preocupada, quería que supiera que contaba con mi apoyo.

—_Nee, Fate-chan._

—_¡E-eh! __Q-que pasa Nanoha._

—_La conversación aun esta pendiente, entiendo que no me quieras decir algunas cosas, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites._

—_N-Nanoha… la verdad es mejor que…_

—_¡No Fate-chan!, yo también me preocupo por Hikari-chan._

—_Yo… te agradezco Nanoha… —vi unas cuantas lágrimas resbalarle por el rostro._

—_No llores Fate-chan, se que quieres mucho a Hikari-chan, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarla ¿de acuerdo? —le sujete la mano y mis labios se las llevaron._

—¡Oigan chicas apúrense! —nos gritó Hayate desde lejos.

—¡Ya vamos! —le respondimos a unísono.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos sonreímos, fuimos corriendo hasta que las alcanzamos y vimos a Hikari-chan que quería decirnos algo.

—Etto… Fate-san, Nanoha-san de verdad muchas gracias y no se preocupen.

Nos quedamos heladas, no era posible que ella haya escuchado la conversación, un aura salía de ella al parecer no era negativa pero era extraña. Luego de caminar unos cuantos minutos más habíamos llegado al cine, entramos y no vimos casi personas por lo que nos pareció raro, llegamos a la boletería y compramos las entradas, nos dirigimos al lobby del cine, lo atravesamos, volteamos a la izquierda y llegamos a un corredor con 16 salas (divididas respectivamente) fuimos a la última de la fila izquierda y entramos.

—¿Pero qué? Aquí también esta medio vacio. ¿Que demonios pasa? —Hayate-chan se exasperó.

—Ya Hayate, no es bueno enojarse además mejor para nosotras —Carim-san le sonrió para calmarla.

—En parte tiene razón Hayate-san, se supone que hoy es día de estreno, debería de estar completamente lleno —comentó Hana.

—Seria mejor que vayamos buscando lugares, creo que ya va a empezar —opinó Hikari-chan.

Vimos la 3ra fila y había butacas vacías, era buen lugar así que fuimos, nos acomodamos y justo estaba por empezar. Pasado una media hora, en una escena se ve a un joven que pasa por un puente, es de noche y de la nada sale un hombre con la cara malformada…

—¡Waaaa! —grité, pero no fui la única por que escuche los gritos de Hana-chan y Carim-san.

—¡Baka del demonio, casi me da un preparo por tu culpa! —gritó Hayate-chan.

—¡Hika-chan tengo miedo! —Hana-chan se abrazó de Hikari.

Sentí un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y voltee a mi derecha, Fate-chan me sonreía tiernamente y paso uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla y lo retiro casi al instante, no me había dado cuenta que se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas por el susto. Se acercó a mí y depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

—Si quieres puedes abrazarte a mi cachorrita —me abrazó de forma protectora.

—¡Arigatou Fate-chan! —me recargué en su hombro y me pegó más a ella.

Más escenas pasaban y cada vez nos asustábamos más, en una de esas no pude aguantar y me abracé fuerte a la cintura de Fate-chan, note que ella también se asustó por que roció su refresco en su playera.

—¡Ah, gomen Fate-chan sere baka! Déjame ayudarte —le dije muy apenada.

—No te preocupes cachorrita no pasa nada —me sonrió—. Lo importante es que no te haya caído encima.

Sentimos los gritos de Hana-chan, Carim-san… y… ¿de una señora?, ambas miramos a nuestro delante y vimos a una mujer de unos 51 años aproximadamente; sentada al filo de la butaca apretando su refresco por el miedo.

—Pobre de la viejita, le va a dar su preparo —escuchamos a Hayate-chan.

—¡Hayate! —le regaño Carim-san.

—¿Pero qué, si es la verdad?

—Aun así Hayate-san, puede escucharte —secundó Hikari-chan.

—¡Waaaa! —gritó la señora.

—¡Demonios! —gritamos las 6.

—¡Vieja del demonio, que ****** tienes, casi me revientas el oído! —vociferó Hayate-chan —. Te voy a…

—Hayate tranquilízate, con violencia no vas a solucionar nada, además no nos fijemos en cosas que no tienen importancia —la interrumpió Carim.

—¿Cómo que cosa? ¡Mocosa!

—¡Oye vieja baka, nadie le grita a MI novia!

—¡Cállate mapache asaltacunas!

—¡Oye vieja cállate y muérete! —gritó un joven desde atrás.

—¡Si deja ver la película! —le secundó una chica que le lanzo una lata de refresco para que se callara.

En un momento todos le empezaron a tirar cosas por que no se callaba, la tipa los esquivaba y eso enfurecía más a la muchedumbre, nos tuvimos que cubrir por que caían con fuerza. En una de esas la tipa cayó estampada en el suelo, todo volvió a la calma y continuamos viendo la película. Pasada una media hora se dio por terminada la película y nos dirigimos a la tienda de Joshua-kun.

—¡Que genial, estuvo! ¿No? —comentó muy animada Hayate-chan.

—¿E-eso e-es genial? —tartamudeó una asustada Carim-san

—Me gusto la parte en que de la nada salió el tipo ese con la cara malformada —opinó Hikari-chan.

—Si, por que te aprovechaste para abrazarme Hika-chan —le dijo pícaramente Hana-chan.

—¡H-HANA-CHAN! —Hikari-chan estaba completamente roja, por suerte estaban sus manos heladas y se las puso en la cara para que se le bajara el color.

—Gracias Hikari-chan por invitarnos a la tienda —le sonreí.

—De nada Nanoha-san, ya saben que son socias.

—¡Hikari-chan, Hana-chan! —se escuchó una voz.

Delante nuestro apareció una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, era de la edad de Hikari-chan. Lo que nos sorprendió fue que estaba con el uniforme del instituto.

—Mayura-chan, ¿Qué haces con el uniforme? —le preguntó Hana-chan.

—Estuve ayudando a mis padres y no tuve tiempo para cambiarme y como era hora de encontrarme con ustedes.

—Ya veo… pero debiste de descansar un poco antes de venir Mayura-chan —dijo Hikari-chan con un poco de preocupación.

—¿MI Hika-chan cuantas veces te he dicho que para ti soy Mayu-chan?

—¡E-eh! N-no lo creo Mayura-chan.

—Ay MI Hika-chan yo se que te gusto.

—¡EJEM! Mayura-chan si no te das cuenta Hika-chan y yo estamos saliendo —comentó molesta Hana-chan.

—¿QUÉ? No Hana-chan debe ser un error.

—Etto… es la verdad Mayura-chan… —respondió Hikari-chan

—¡Gracias por presentarnos! —secundó Hayate-chan.

—¡Ah! Gomen, soy Inukai Mayura.

Nos presentamos y de ahí nos fuimos a la tienda, en el camino Mayura-chan se pegaba demasiado a Hikari-chan y Hana-chan las separaba, así estuvimos todo el camino. Llegamos y saludamos a Joshua-kun a la distancia por que estaba con clientes, Fate-chan y yo nos fuimos a ver los nuevos mangas que tenia la tienda.

—Nee, Fate-chan este esta kawaii mira.

—¿Are?, si este creo que lo vi.

—¿Nos lo compramos?

—¡Bueno mi cachorrita!

Escuchamos a Hana-chan gritándole a Mayura-chan por que le había robado un beso a Hikari-chan en su delante. Fuimos a donde estaban y ahí vimos a Carim-san junto con Hayate-chan sosteniendo a Hana-chan antes de que matara a Mayura-chan.

—¡Mayura-chan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme, acaso no te deje claro que Hana-chan y yo somos pareja?

—No tiene nada de malo un besito de amigas.

—¡Suéltenme, la quiero matar!

—Chicas tranquilícense, a ver Mayura-chan deja de estarle dando esos "besitos de amigas" a mi hermana —intervino Joshua-kun.

—¡Es que Joshua-kun, tu hermana es tan sexy!

—¡AHORA SI MORISTE MAYURA-CHAN!

Luego de solucionar el problema nos quedamos toda la tarde, ya era hora de irnos y para evitar el entierro de Mayura-chan fuimos a dejarla, llegamos al barrio de Hayate-chan y nos despedimos de ella y Carim-san, seguimos nuestro camino y presentía que alguien nos seguía, vi a Fate-chan que volteaba a cada rato y eso me preocupo más.

—_¿Nee, Fate-chan ya te diste cuenta?_

—_Si, adelántate cachorrita, voy a ver de quien se trata._

Hice caso a Fate-chan y me adelante a la altura en que iban Hikari-chan y Hana-chan, vi que Hikari-chan volteó y en menos de un segundo una sombra salió de la nada a embestirla. Fate-chan vino corriendo y Hana-chan trataba de separar a esa "cosa" de Hikari-chan.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó Hana-chan.

—MI Hika-chan, se me olvido mi móvil en tu bolsillo, ¿me lo puedes dar? —se escuchó la voz de Mayura-chan.

—¿M-Mayura-chan? —Hikari-chan estaba con cara de WTF.

—Jejeje, recién me acorde que tu tenias mi móvil.

La ayudo a pararse y le extendió su mano para que se lo diera. Tuve que sostener a Hana-chan junto con Fate-chan para que no saltara e intentara matar de nuevo a Mayura-chan.

—S-si aquí esta, Mayura-chan no vuelvas a hacerlo me hiciste asustar —lo saco y se lo entregó.

—Gomen, ¿Pero no te hiciste daño?

—No que va solo hiciste que se doblara la muñeca ¡BAKA! —Hana-chan se acerco a Hikari-chan muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes estoy bien —sonrió—. ¡Itai Fate-san! —le salió unas cuantas lágrimas, Fate-chan se encontraba agarrando su muñeca.

—¡Vamos al hospital! —opiné, Hana-chan asintió.

—Seré baka, gomen Hika-chan —Mayura-chan hizo una reverencia.

—Ya, no paso nada Mayura-chan —le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Mayura es mejor que vayas a tu casa, no te preocupes ella va a estar bien —le dijo Fate-chan.

—S-si… y lo siento… —dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nos fuimos al hospital, en el camino Hikari-chan no decía nada pero jure ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro, luego de unos 20 minutos llegamos al hospital y la atendieron, le echaron una crema para la hinchazón y le vendaron. Salimos y fuimos a dejar a Hana-chan, no quería irse pero le recomendamos que lo hiciera; nosotras nos encargaríamos de Hikari-chan. Llegamos al departamento de Fate-chan y se fue hacia el recibidor.

—¿Ya no te duele Hikari-chan?

—No Nanoha-san, gracias —hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Nos dirigimos al recibidor y Fate-chan le extendió una pastilla y un vaso con agua a Hikari-chan.

—Tómalo Hikari, te va a calmar el dolor.

—P-pero si no me duele.

—No mientas Hikari-chan vi que te quejabas.

—¡E-eh! P-pero… esta bien arigatou Fate-san — cogió el vaso con agua y se lo tomo junto con la pastilla.

—De ahí te vas a descansar —le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—P-pero si estoy bien.

—Hikari-chan no seas desobediente y haz caso a Fate-chan —extendí mi mano hasta tocar sus cabellos y revolverlos un poco.

—Bueno, gracias Fate-san Nanoha-san, con permiso.

Giro y se dirigió a la puerta, Fate-chan corrió y antes de que Hikari-chan pudiera abrirla se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas Hikari?

—¿E-eh, no es obvio Fate-san? Me voy a descansar.

—Te quedas con nosotras, Joshua nos dijo que tiene asuntos que atender y que no regresará en 2 días.

—¿Y por qué no me aviso? Siempre me avisa cuando se va.

—Ah, es que tenia que irse rápido por eso… —fui a su encuentro.

—Me dijo que te llamará, así que no te preocupes —le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Gracias… etto… ¡cuiden de mí por favor! —hizo una referencia.

—Nyahaha, claro Hikari-chan.

Nos dirigimos al recibidor y de la habitación de Fate-chan salió un Lainus adormitado. Pero cuando vio a Hikari-chan fue corriendo a saludarla.

—Wow Lainus estas grande y eso que no te vi en 1 semana.

Fate-chan me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que me parara.

—Hikari, vamos a preparar la cena ¿nos esperas? —le dijo.

—E-eh si, tómense su tiempo.

Ya en la cocina, Fate-chan y yo sacábamos los ingredientes para la cena, la vi muy seria para mi gusto, por la expresión de su cara sospeche que debía de tratarse de Hikari-chan.

—¿Qué paso Fate-chan?

—Joshua se fue a ver a su madre, se lo pidió por que quiere que el se encargue de Hikari.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Que Joshua pasa a ser tutor legal de Hikari —me comentó preocupada.

—¿Pero por que estas así? No veo nada de malo en eso.

—Lo que pasa es que Ryuya-san y Hitomi-san están separados desde hace tiempo. Ayuda a Joshua y a Hikari económicamente, pero no se ve con Hitomi-san. Joshua tiene la tienda y peor con lo de Hitomi-san, prácticamente Hikari esta sola.

—No sabía eso…

—Por eso es que trato de pasar tiempo con ella.

—Te quiero ayudar Fate-chan, yo también quiero darle un poco de mi tiempo a Hikari-chan.

—Gracias Nanoha.

—Mmm —afirmé—. Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Fate-chan.

Terminamos de preparar la cena y llamamos a Hikari-chan, nos percatamos que ella estaba dormida en el sofá. Fui a despertarla para que comiera algo y nos sentamos en la mesa. La cena estuvo un poco silenciosa. De ahí Hikari-chan se fue de nuevo al sofá, se le veía cansada y desanimada. Nosotras nos quedamos a lavar los platos, de vez en cuando iba a ver como estaba, ella solo levantaba la mirada y me sonreía tristemente, luego volvía su mirada al suelo. Terminamos y nos fuimos a sentar una a cada lado de ella.

—Nee, Hikari-chan ¿no tienes sueño? —le pregunté acariciando su cabeza.

—No, no quiero dormir —me respondió desganada.

—¿Por qué, paso algo? —Fate-chan la miraba fijamente.

—No… —esquivó su mirada.

—No me mientas Hikari, se que paso algo ¿tuviste otra vez esa pesadilla?

—¡NO! —gritó con desesperación.

—Hikari-chan no es bueno guardarte ese tipo de cosas, eres importante para nosotras y queremos ver si te podemos ayudar —le sonreí.

—Y-yo… soñé con mi madre… —vi que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué paso en el sueño? —Fate-chan me sorprendía en la manera en que le hablaba, esa serenidad que siempre la caracterizaba.

—Ella… nos separó a Hana-chan y a mí, luego… luego le empezó a pegar con tanta ira, Hana-chan me llamaba y yo trataba de empujarla para que la dejara en paz… pero… —no pudo terminar, sintió un dolor y se encogió—. ¡Ahhhh! —gritó con tanto dolor, que hasta yo pude sentirlo.

—¡Hikari tranquilízate ella no va a volver, estamos contigo y las vamos a proteger! —Fate-chan la abrazó—. ¡No voy a dejar que nadie las lastime, te lo prometo!

—¡Cuenta conmigo también Hikari-chan, no te voy abandonar! —le agarré la mano y la abracé.

—¡NO QUIERO PERDERLAS, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEN SOLA!

—No nos vas a perder, no tengas miedo Hikari, tú eres una chica fuerte y amable, te admiramos y te queremos mucho —Fate-chan hizo que la mirara y le limpio las lágrimas.

—G-gomen, nunca me había pasado esto.

—No te preocupes Hikari-chan, ya no pienses en eso.

—S-Si arigatou Nanoha-san, Fate-san.

—Ven, recuéstate en mi regazo —le llame con mi mano.

—E-eh… no creo…

—Que no te de vergüenza, ven.

Se recostó y volví a acariciarle los cabellos, Fate-chan se apegó más a nosotras y veíamos a Hikari-chan con el rostro completamente rojo, pasaron unos 10 minutos y Hikari-chan se estaba quedando dormida, Fate-chan y yo sonreímos y se paró para traer una cobija para abrigarnos las 3. Nos la echo encima y luego vino a acomodarse.

—Oyasumi… Nanoha-nee-chan, Fate-nee-chan… —susurró.

Nos quedamos con cara de WTF, pero luego nos miramos y sonreímos. Fate-chan pasó su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me apoye en su hombro.

—Oyasumi, cachorrita.

—Oyasumi, Fate-chan.

**N/A:**

Jejeje, bueno aquí les dejo otro capi mas, en verdad me costó mucho encontrar de nuevo inspiración para continuarlo, en un momento pensé en abandonarlo pero no soy de esas personas que lo dejan todo a la mitad, y si supieran lo que me ha costado terminarlo y encima no tener tiempo para publicarlo, iba a subirlo ayer pero no pude, ¿razón? El Mickey (mi hermano) estaba que me botaba a patadas "literalmente" de la PC. Espero sepan comprender y como dije antes se aceptan de todo un poco, menos demandas por que soy pobre y no tengo abogado xD.


	7. Cap6 Malentendidos, ¡Por favor créeme!

**Cap. 6: Malentendidos, ¡Por favor créeme!**

**Nota previa:**

Bien, creo que se me da muy bien el estar pidiendo disculpa por la demora de subir los capis, pues tienen todo el derecho de ya no querer leerlo, por un corto tiempo estuve sin hacer nada pero algunas cosas que me pasaron me hicieron sentir desganada y sin querer quería abandonar esta vez el fic. Pero algo me decía que no, que debía de seguir por ustedes que lo leen. Gracias por seguir esta historia y gomene si a veces me olvido de agradecerles los reviews entre otras cosas que ahora no recuerdo muy bien (por dios mátenme por la memoria que tengo). Aparte que volví a comenzar el instituto (TwT). Ahora si va el capi ¡Que lo disfruten!

Un mes pasó desde el día en que Hikari tuvo ese ataque. Fate y Nanoha se empeñaron más en estar pendiente de ella desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía. Hanabi por otro lado se encontraba mucho mejor pero aun no entendía por que Fate era mas pegada a Hikari que Nanoha por lo que empezó a sospechar.

Hanabi tuvo que quedarse con Hikari ya que su tío aun estaba ocupado con los trámites de adopción y le pidió de favor a Joshua si podría cuidar de ella. Por lo que aceptó sin ningún inconveniente.

Viernes por la tarde en casa de Hikari.

—Hika-chan, ¿Tú me amas? —cuestionó mientras preparaban la cena.

—¿Eh? Por que lo preguntas Hana-chan, eres lo que más amo en esta vida y eres todo para mí, nunca lo dudes —dejo a un lado el recipiente donde estaba haciendo una ensalada y volteo el rostro para verla fijamente y sonreírle.

—Entonces… quiero que no te pegues mucho a Nanoha-san y a Fate-san.

—¿Q-que? Hana-chan ellas me están ayudando se preocupan mucho po…

—¡Quiero que te alejes de ellas! —le interrumpió bruscamente dando un golpe a la mesa

—Hana… ¿Acaso estas celosa?

—N-no lo estoy —volteo el rostro enojada.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta.

—Esto queda pendiente Hana-chan, lo hablaremos luego, recuerda que te amo mucho —le dio un suave beso y fue a ver quien era.

Hikari al abrir se llevo la sorpresa de que eran Nanoha y Fate, ambas llevaban una bandeja. No supo que decir su única reacción fue abrazarlas a las dos por lo que no se dio cuenta de Hanabi que la estaba viendo desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Arigatou Nanoha-nee-chan Fate-nee-chan, no debieron de haberse molestado —les comento muy alegre.

—No es nada Hikari, sabemos que ambas están solas y quisimos pasar un rato a hacerles compañía —le sonrió Fate.

—Y es mejor comer acompañadas, es mas divertido —le siguió Nanoha.

—Eh… que maleducada soy, pasen por favor siéntanse como en su casa —se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

—Gracias Hikari —Fate le acaricio la cabeza.

—Nyahaha, que linda eres Hikari-chan —Siguió por detrás a Fate.

Hanabi vio que Nanoha no le toco o acaricio, dentro de ella se dijo que había algo entre Hikari y Fate, le dio tanta rabia que Fate le haga eso a Nanoha en su delante y ni si quiera se percatara de ello.

—Buenas noches Hanabi —le saludaron Fate y Nanoha.

—¡ERES UNA IDIOTA HIKARI! —fue lo único que dijo para correr hacia la puerta y desaparecer.

—¡Hana-chan, espera a donde vas! —se fue tratando de alcanzarla.

Hanabi corría lo mas rápido que podía, quiso tomar el ascensor pero sentía a Hikari que le alcanzaba, no lo pensó 2 veces y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, por suerte el departamento de Hikari se encontraban en el 3er piso y eso le daba la ventaja de llegar mas rápido a la puerta del edificio.

—¡Hana-chan! ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡NO TE ENTIENDO! —Hikari había apurado la carrera.

No le contesto y siguió corriendo, lagrimas de frustración; de furia corrían por las mejillas de Hanabi. Salió del edificio y se fue rumbo al parque Tohno, ahí ella tenia su escondite y por buena suerte que no le conto o sabría donde encontrarla.

—_Maldición Hikari-chan por que no me lo dices de una maldita vez, dime que no me amas y me alejare de ti, así me duela lo haré —_no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

Hikari le había visto dirigirse ahí y con todas sus fuerzas corrió para alcanzarla, sabia que al llegar Hanabi no la escucharía, pero no se daría por vencida. La amaba y no dejaría que se alejara de su lado.

—Hana-chan ¿Por qué corriste? —Hikari por fin le había alcanzado.

—Vete, no te quiero ver… déjame sola —su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

—No lo voy a hacer, Hana-chan yo te amo no quiero verte así quiero escucharte y que me escuches por favor.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!

—¡YA BASTA! —se le acerco, toco su hombro y la volteo para que la viera—. Aun si no quieres escuchar te lo diré, Fate-nee-chan y Nanoha-nee-chan están ayudándome y apoyándome en todo lo que pueden, se que lo puedes malinterpretar como casi todo el mundo lo hace, pero a la única que amo es a ti, nunca dejaría de amarte.

—De verdad…

—Claro que si mi Hana-chan, nunca lo dudes —se acerco más a ella y se dieron un tierno beso.

—Hika-chan, te amo mucho —le sonrió.

—Yo mucho más Hana-chan… ahora quiero escuchar por que te pusiste así.

—P-pues… como veía a Fate-san que te sonreía y te sonrojabas pensé que ella te gustaba y cuando vi que te acaricio la cabeza y Nanoha-san no lo hizo ahí me dio rabia, pensé que te perdería para siempre.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso Hana-chan?, mi mente solo la ocupas tú, a la que más amo en esta vida eres tú. Fate-san es como una hermana y pues me sonroje por que por un momento la vi como mi madre.

—H-Hika-chan… yo no lo sabia… soy una completa estúpida, lo siento de verdad —su voz se apagó y agacho la cabeza.

—No digas eso Hana-chan, yo lo soy por no decírtelo, así que no tienes por que disculparte.

Puso su mano en la barbilla de Hanabi para que la viera y la beso profundamente, ese beso estaba cargado de necesidad; de sentirse otra vez completas. Hikari rodeo la cintura de Hanabi y ella rodeo su cuello. Necesitaban de aire pero no les importo, Hikari mordió el labio inferior de Hanabi e introdujo su lengua y una danza comenzó entre la suya y la de Hanabi. Hikari la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y se pegó a ella, lo que no sabían era que Hikari no estaba en buena posición a lo que cayó con Hanabi encima.

—¿Hana-chan, estas bien?

—¿Si y tu?

—Yo no importo con tal de que tú estés bien.

—Hika-chan no seas así ¿Estas segura que no te paso nada?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Hana se paró y le extendió la mano a lo que Hikari aceptó, ambas estaban sonrojadas y Hikari se volvió acercar a Hana dándole un beso en su frente.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, esta haciendo frio y dejamos solas a Fate-nee-chan y Nanoha-nee-chan.

—Verdad, con todo esto lo olvide.

No se dieron cuenta que de lejos las veían Nanoha y Fate, ambas se sentían mal por interrumpirlas al momento de la cena, pero descubrieron algo muy importante que decirle a Hikari, esperarían el momento justo para decírselo; Hikari corría peligro. Vieron que ambas estaban caminando dirección a ellas. Y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al departamento de Hikari.

Al llegar Hanabi y Hikari les pidieron disculpa al dejarlas "tiradas" literalmente. Luego de que todo se arreglara se dispusieron a cenar.

—¿Nee, Hana-chan que postre te gusta mas? —le comentó Nanoha.

—Etto… me gustan los "Besos de Moza" —le sonrió.

Tanto Nanoha como Fate se sonrojaron a más no poder, un flashback se les paso rápido por la mente al recordar lo que ellas habían hecho con los "Besos de Moza", se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Are? ¿Qué nos perdimos? —dijo Hikari.

—Jajaja… n-no e-es nada… —Fate no paraba de reírse.

—S-son cosas… de adultos —le secundó Nanoha.

—Me siento como una mocosa de 5 años —habló Hanabi

—Si yo también —le siguió Hikari.

—… Jajajaja —se rio el cuarteto.

—Me olvidaba… trajimos "Torta de galletas" —dijo Nanoha levantándose para traer las bandejas.

—¡Waaaa! ¿En serio? Arigatou Nanoha-nee-chan, Fate-nee-chan.

—¿"Torta de galletas"? —cuestionó Hanabi.

—Si es muy rica, Fate-nee-chan sabe que es mi postre favorito.

—Y trajimos una de vainilla y otra de chocolate —comentó Fate.

—Ya veo ¡Pues entonces las probaré! —secundó Hanabi feliz.

—La de vainilla la hizo Fate-chan y yo hice la otra —se escucho a Nanoha acercarse.

—¿Fate-nee-san también sabes hacer postres? —preguntó Hikari.

—Si ¿No te lo dije?

—Pues no, pero bueno; quiero probar tu torta Fate-nee-chan.

—Yo también Fate-san.

—¿Eh y la mía? —hablo Nanoha con un tono de falsa tristeza.

—Claro que si Nanoha-nee-san la tuya también —le sonrió Hikari.

Terminando Nanoha y Fate se ofrecieron ayudarlas a lavar los platos como muestra de gratitud. Aceptaron con la condición que ellas lavaban las bandejas de las tortas.

El fin de semana se pasó volando entre yendo a la tienda de Joshua y la salida de todas las chicas. Por ahora los malentendidos se dejaron de lado, Hanabi al final lo entendió y le agradeció enormemente a Fate como a Nanoha por estar pendientes de Hikari.

Lunes por la mañana de camino al instituto.

—Verdad, ahora que recuerdo ya se acercan las vacaciones de medio año —comentó una alegre Hayate.

—Si ¿Qué planes hay? —dijo Nanoha.

—Hay un evento de anime a fines de este mes —habló Hikari.

—¿Y por qué no vamos? Será divertido —le siguió Fate.

—¿Joshua-kun puede conseguirnos las entradas, no Hika-chan? —preguntó Hanabi.

—¿En serio puede Hikari-san? —secundó Carim.

—¡Claro! No hay problema.

Llegaron al instituto y Fate jalo a un lado a Hikari mientras las demás seguían caminando hacia la entrada del edificio. Las únicas que se dieron cuenta fueron Nanoha y Hanabi, un presentimiento de desconfianza les embargo, pero no le hicieron caso y se fueron a esperarlas a la entrada del instituto, ahí Hikari tanto como Fate les explicarían el por que de esa reacción tan inesperada.

Con Fate y Hikari.

—¿Hikari, puedes ayudarme?

—Si Fate-nee-chan dime.

—El próximo lunes Nanoha y yo cumplimos 6 meses de novias y… pues no se que regalarle— dijo en tono desganado y triste.

—Ya veo… eso me recuerda que nosotras también, el viernes de la próxima semana. Estaba pensando en dedicarle una canción, pero si quieres la cantamos juntas para ellas 2.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias Hikari! —le sonrió.

—No hay de que Fate-nee-chan y ¿Como hacemos para ensayar la canción?

—Mmm… —medito un rato—. ¿Te parece bien después del instituto en el parque Tohno?

—Si, por mi esta bien por buena suerte que casi nadie va por allá.

—¿Ah?

—E-es que… m-me da vergüenza c-cantar en público —su cara estaba roja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Pero lo que yo se es que cantas muy bonito Hikari ¿Por qué te da vergüenza?

—El problema es que pienso que me puede salir mal o no alcanzar la nota.

—Ya veo, pues no lo creo así, solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres a lugares abiertos.

—Si, gracias Fate-nee-chan.

—De nada, es mejor que ya vayamos, Nanoha y Hanabi pueden impacientarse si siguen esperando.

—¡E-eh, si!

Entraron al edificio y unas incomodas Nanoha y Hanabi las esperaban de brazos cruzados. Hikari inconscientemente trago saliva, algo le decía que de esta no se salvaría; aparte de ver esa "fase" de Hanabi que muy pocas veces salía a relucir.

—Gomen por el retraso, Nanoha.

—Se me cayó mi móvil y no me di cuenta, Fate-nee-chan me ayudo.

—¿Hika-chan, no estarás mintiendo no? —dijo Hanabi muy seria.

—Lo mismo digo Fate-chan —le siguió Nanoha con el mismo tono.

—No, como creen —dijeron Fate y Hikari al unísono.

—Eso, esperamos —también hablaron al unísono Nanoha y Hanabi.

Se voltearon y se fueron, las clases estaban por empezar y ni siquiera las llamaron pensando que las seguían por detrás.

—Es mi imaginación… o creo que se enojaron —comentó una Hikari confusa.

—C-creo que si…

—¡Se van a quedar todo el día, ya van a empezar las clases! —les gritaron Nanoha y Hanabi volteándose.

—¡Y-ya vamos! —les respondieron Fate y Hikari.

Pasaron un par de horas sin nada de novedad, las chicas no aguantaban las ganas de que ya sea el receso. Hayate bostezo y se acomodo para darse su siestecita mañanera. Fate trataba de hablar con Nanoha pero ella solo volteaba el rostro o escribía en su cuaderno de apuntes. Por otro lado con Hikari y Hanabi.

—Hana-chan… nee… hazme caso —le susurraba Hikari mientras le hincaba para así llamar mejor su atención.

—No molestes, Hikari quiero atender lo que dice el sensei —le susurró y regreso la mirada al sensei.

—Pero nunca le atiendes, nee hazme caso ¿Si?

—¡YA DIJE QUE NO! —gritó Hanabi azotando su cuaderno sobre la carpeta.

—Srta. Tomisawa ¿Quiere compartir algo con nosotros? —habló muy serio acomodándose las gafas.

—N-no… lo siento.

—Bien, entonces le voy a pedir que recoja sus cosas y se retire, ya sabe que no me gusta interrupciones.

—S-si…

Hanabi se levanto con la cabeza agachada hizo una reverencia de disculpa y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, en ese momento se escuchó a alguien que se paraba.

—Disculpe sensei, yo también me retiro —dijo Hikari en tono serio.

—Srta. Tamada pero… usted…

—Yo fui la responsable de que Hanabi interrumpiera la clase —le interrumpió.

—Pero…

—Asumiré el mismo castigo, le prometo no volverá a pasar —hizo una reverencia, cogió sus cosas y se fue acompañar a Hanabi.

Todos las miraron impresionados incluyendo el profesor, Hanabi se quedó estática sin si quiera decir palabra alguna. Mayura le susurro un "baka" y la miro con mucho desprecio, Hikari al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de Hanabi le tomo de la mano y se la llevó.

Fuera del salón con Hikari y Hanabi.

—Hana-chan lamento mucho lo que paso.

—No, yo tuve la culpa, gomen.

—No quiero que te eches la culpa de nada Hana-chan, si no te hubiera molestado nada de esto hubiera pasado —comentó Hikari tristemente.

—Hika-chan…

—Vamos a la azotea, ahí esperaremos a las demás —le interrumpió con una sonrisa triste y echo a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea a unos cuantos metros del salón.

—Espera, no quiero que esto quede así —le tomó del brazo para que se detuviera—. Hika-chan no quiero verte triste; nunca quiero verte así, has sufrido mucho y me he prometido que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para siempre verte feliz —al terminar dulces pero impotentes lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—Hana-chan… no llores, no quiero que lo hagas —Hikari se acercó y con sus labios se las llevo consigo.

—L-lo se… pero no quiero verte triste.

—Gracias a ti ahora soy feliz, te amo mi Hana-chan eres mi felicidad —acerco sus labios a los de ella y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso.

Luego del beso Hikari y Hanabi entrelazaron sus manos y se fueron con dirección a la azotea. Llegaron y se acomodaron para esperar a Fate y las demás, no se soltaron para nada; estaban viendo las nubes pasar mientras sentían la suave brisa que mecía sus cabellos, Hikari se encontraba completamente feliz, nunca se imagino que su mejor amiga sintiera lo mismo que ella, recordó como se le declaró y ver la cara de emoción que Hanabi le dedicaba, volteo su rostro y vio como Hanabi la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, ambas se sonrieron y se volvieron a dar un beso. Se escucho por todo el edificio el inicio del receso; "Nanoha y su pandilla" fueron corriendo al salón de Hikari y Hanabi.

—¡Oh! Nanoha-san, Fate-san; buenos días —les saludo Mayura.

—Nyahaha, buenos días Mayura-chan, ¿Hikari y Hanabi?

—El sensei boto a la baka de Hanabi por interrumpirle la clase y con lo tan dulce que es MI Hika-chan se fue con ella.

—¿No te dijeron a donde se iban? —cuestionó Fate.

—No, pero no creo que se hayan ido del instituto.

—Gracias Mayura-chan —habló Nanoha.

—De nada Nanoha-san.

Se fueron a la cafetería a ver si ahí estaban y de paso a comprar algo.

—A mi parecer parece que lo hicieron a propósito para quedarse solitas —dijo una pícara Hayate.

—¡No son mapaches locas como tú! —hablaron a unísono Nanoha y Fate.

—Pero es muy genial, quizás les enseñe unas cuantas cosas.

—Hayate, tengo hambre —le interrumpió Carim.

—¡Ah!, perdón ya vamos —tomó su mano y se fueron corriendo—. Dejaría que me "comieras" pero estamos en el instituto —le sonrió traviesamente.

—Pero lo puedo hacer cuando estemos en casa —una mirada felina se asomo por sus ojos.

Nanoha y Fate estaban demasiado preocupadas, Fate sabia que cuando Hikari salía del salón era por que algo grave le pasaba, ya sean esos ataques de depresión o mala noche por las pesadillas y de seguro que Hanabi fue acompañarla. Nanoha pensó que algo malo le paso la noche pasada y que no quiso contarle nada a ella ni a Fate.

—A donde habrán ido —dijo Nanoha muy preocupada.

—Quizá… —fue interrumpida por su móvil—. ¿Are? Mensaje de Hikari —lo abrió—. Mmm… ya veo… están en la azotea esperándonos.

—Entonces vamos, no hay que hacerlas esperar mucho. En el camino le mando mensaje a Hayate para avisarle.

—Esta bien ¿Nos vamos cachorrita?

Todas ya estaban reunidas en la azotea, unas animadas Fate y Hikari conversaban mientras que unas incomodas Nanoha y Hanabi solo comían. Hayate y Carim estaban en otro mundo dándose la comidita a la boca y un poco más se les caía la baba. En una de esas Fate se acerco a susurrarle algo a Hikari a lo que hizo que se sonrojara a más no poder.

—Jajaja, que cara pusiste Hikari —se carcajeaba Fate.

—¡F-Fate-nee-chan, eso no es justo! —le recrimino con falsa molestia.

—Ara… pero miren lo que pasa aquí… Fate-chan y Hikari-chan quien lo iba a decir —Hayate comenzó a molestar.

—Hayate… no creo que sea buena idea —le susurró Carim.

—No pasa nada, solo es para distraerse un rato —Hayate le guiño un ojo.

—E-eh ¿Qué quieres decir Hayate-chan? —preguntó un poco nerviosa Hikari.

—Parece que últimamente se están llevando muy bien.

—Claro que si mapache ¿Algún problema?, ella es como mi hermana menor.

—Mmm… —medito un rato—. Pues si tú lo dices —una sonrisa pícara se asomo por sus labios.

La campana sonó; les avisaba que el receso daba a su fin. Recogieron sus obentos y Fate corrió para irse junto a Nanoha, Hikari hizo lo mismo con Hanabi. De camino las dejaron en su aula. Fate se despidió de Hikari acariciándole los cabellos y dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y con Hanabi solo se despidió con la mano.

En el camino Nanoha estaba demasiado seria, otra vez esa duda rondaba en su cabeza, quería despejarla pero no podía, así que para olvidarse de ello le preguntaría lo del receso.

—¿De qué estuvieron hablando tú y Hikari-chan? —preguntó Nanoha seria.

—De nada importante.

—¿No me estarás mintiendo Fate-chan? Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras.

—Claro que no mi cachorrita, nunca lo haría.

—¡A ver par de tórtolas si se apuran! Nos van a cerrar la puerta —les advirtió Hayate que se encontraba delante suyo.

Pasaron un par de días y más mentiras por parte de Hikari y Fate, no querían que nadie sepa sobre la sorpresa que tenían para Hanabi y Nanoha. Les dolía mentirles pero no tenían otra opción, siempre les daban excusas entendibles para poder irse por las tardes a practicar al parque Tohno. La paciencia de Nanoha y Hanabi estaba llegando a su límite. Un día de tantos por "casualidades de la vida" Nanoha invitó a Hana a pasar un rato por su casa, de paso que le preguntaba como iba Hikari, y quizá despejarse de la duda que tenia o saber si ella sabia algo de lo que estaban haciendo Fate y Hikari o si aun le venían esos ataques.

En la habitación de la primera.

—¿Y dime Hana-chan, como esta Hikari-chan?

—Bien… eso creo… —respondió Hanabi desanimada.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Cómo así?

—Pues ella no me dice que es lo que le pasa… a veces me despierto en las noches y escucho que se queja, volteo a verla pero me dice que no es nada y quizá sea mi imaginación, pero yo no lo creo así… le insisto pero no me dice nada y cambia el tema —su mirada se apagó.

—Ya entiendo… osea no sabes nada de nada.

—¿Saber que Nanoha-san?

—Este… no nada.

—Nanoha-san onegai dime que le pasa —su voz se escucho como un ruego.

—Bueno… Hikari-chan de un tiempo a esta parte ha estado sufriendo unos ataques, Fate-chan sabe mas de eso pero por lo que veo es a causa del rechazo de su madre ya que la abandono y le dejo la tutela a Joshua.

—¿Como…? Pensé que Hitomi-san estaba de viaje.

—¿Hikari-chan no te lo dijo?

—Para nada, solo me dijo eso del viaje.

—Entonces ella tampoco lo sabe.

—Yo, quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo, esto… ella tiene que saberlo si se entera más tarde se sentirá muy mal.

—Pero ellas ahora están ocupadas en lo que estén haciendo.

—Va a ser peor que ella se entere al final, yo la conozco es mejor decírselo ahora.

Hanabi tomo sus cosas; Nanoha no pensó ni 2 segundos y la acompaño, ambas corrieron hasta el parque Tohno. Hikari debía de saberlo, por más que le doliera y fuera duro para eso estaban Fate, Nanoha y por supuesto Hanabi. Ellas incondicionalmente le apoyarían y estarían siempre a su lado, Hanabi presentía algo desagradable dentro de su corazón por lo que automáticamente lo asocio con uno de sus ataques, por lo que apuró más la carrera. Nanoha al ver la velocidad en la que iba Hanabi ya sabía de que era, por lo que le alcanzo. Iban a la par; por suerte no había mucha gente y era fácil esquivarlas sin chocarse.

Llegando al parque vieron a una Hikari apoyada en el hombro de Fate con los ojos cerrados, ambas estaban sonrojadas mientras Fate acariciaba sus cabellos, era una típica pose de pareja a lo que Nanoha y Hanabi quedaron en shock. Algo dentro de ellas se desmorono.

—F-Fate-chan… —dijo incrédula Nanoha.

—¿H-Hika-chan…? —los ojos de Hanabi comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Tanto Fate como Hikari se sorprendieron al verlas ahí frente suyo, nunca las habían seguido; ¿Entonces por que ahora si lo hicieron?, ambas se separaron inmediatamente viendo la posición en que la estaban. Fue como si el tiempo se parara para las 4.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

Bueno ahora si por fin pude terminarlo! ^w^, OMG! 01: 05 am y mañana tengo instituto T_T, no podía dejarlo así quería terminarlo ya, lo tenia desde hace un par de meses y perdón si lo dejo en stand by; prometo darme mas tiempo y no dejar de lado este fic (si lo se hasta yo quiero auto-matarme) agradezco que aun estén al pendiente de este mi 1er proyecto y también por los review o ponerme en alert autor/story alert, eso me da entender que no voy tan mal como suponía ^^u. Bien actualizare más seguido; por ahora diré que creo serán 4 capis mas. Esta en veremos depende de cómo se me vayan viniendo las ideas.


	8. Cap7 Sin ti no puedo vivir

**Cap. 7: Sin ti no puedo vivir**

**Nota previa:**

Antes de empezar con la continuación quisiera aclarar que otra vez vino mi lado darketa bipolar y por eso esta DEMASIADA atrasada la subida de este capi y aparte que tuve un pequeño error sobre el desarrollo de ideas, por lo cual el titulo de este capi debería ser igual al anterior obviamente con la 2da parte, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo ya que solo la mitad del capitulo se centra en la continuación, digamos que son 2 capis en 1 ^^u. Disculpen las confusiones que pueda ocasionar.

_Continuación:_

Nanoha y Hanabi miraron directamente a los ojos de sus parejas, querían saber lo que había pasado; claro había sido que no era un tipo de broma o una ilusión, por otra parte Fate y Hikari no podían formular palabra alguna no se imaginaron que las iban a seguir hasta allí, quizá fue mala idea decirles donde estaban por las tardes.

—_Si un gravísimo y estúpido error —pensaron ambas._

—No den explicaciones… con lo que acabamos de ver es muy obvio —dijo Nanoha tristemente.

—Hika-chan como pudiste y Fate-san nunca pensé que harías esto —secundó Hanabi llorando.

—N-no espera Hana-chan… — se paró Hikari.

—¡Ya no quiero oír mas de tus mentiras! —gritó con rabia.

Nanoha miro con odio a Fate, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y los celos que le carcomían, nunca en su vida pensó que SU Fate-chan le haría algo así. Fate al ver esa mirada no supo que decir o que hacer, nunca en su vida vio esa expresión en los ojos de Nanoha; le intimido muchísimo.

—Ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. ¿Hasta cuando pensaban ocultar esto? ¿Acaso pensaban que nunca lo íbamos a saber; que somos un par de estúpidas? —la cobriza comentó con una voz muy doliente.

—N-Nanoha… es que no lo entiendes…

—¿Entender qué? —le interrumpió.

—E-es un poco complicado decirlo… pero… es que nosotras…

—Nanoha-san… ya no soporto estar un minuto mas… yo quiero irme —volvió a interrumpir Hanabi.

—Si vámonos, Hikari-chan yo no quería pensar nada malo sobre ti… pero me doy cuenta que fui una estúpida, tú y Fate-chan nos miraron la cara.

No hubo tiempo para responder, ambas chicas voltearon sin marcha atrás, sus corazones se sentían vacios al igual que aquel parque, hasta ese momento Nanoha no había soltado lagrima alguna quizá para no verse débil delante de Fate, pero poco a poco sus orbes lavandas se llenaron de ellas, esas traviesas lágrimas que por fin dieron a relucir su resplandor con ayuda del crepúsculo que ya se formaba.

—¿Nanoha-san? —cuestionó una apagada Hanabi.

—No es nada… no me hagas caso.

—No tienes por que mostrarte fuerte ante mi.

—Vamos a mi casa, desde ahora te quedaras allí, vamos a recoger tus cosas a su casa.

—No te molestes, puedo irme a la mía, además seré una molestia.

—Claro que no lo serás, te sentirás sola y yo se que es sentir eso.

Hanabi solo afirmo con la cabeza, caminaron por un par de minutos y llegaron a la residencia de Hikari, entraron y cogieron el ascensor; llegaron al departamento, abrieron la puerta entrando al interior, Hanabi se dirigió hasta la habitación de Hikari; luego de unos 20 min salió de esta con 2 maletas.

—¿Tienes todo verdad? —cuestionó la cobriza.

—SI, no deje nada es mejor irnos ya antes de que…

Fue interrumpida por Fate y Hikari que ya se encontraban allí.

—¿Y esas maletas? Acaso… Hana-chan no lo hagas por favor —Hikari le rogo con voz doliente.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí este es el hasta nunca Hikari, pensé que pasaríamos mas tiempo juntas pero como siempre pensé, no te importo para nada nuestra relación, todo lo que vivimos juntas lo tiraste a la basura.

—No Hana-chan, es que no entiendes que te amo demasiado, sin ti no puedo seguir… eres mi fuerza de todos los días, por favor no quiero terminar así.

—Ya vámonos Hana-chan, suficiente con esto y tú apártate de esa puerta —le dijo fríamente a Fate—. ¡Estorbas, dejamos pasar!

—No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que nos escuchen —Fate contestó lo más seria posible.

—¡Si no te quitas por las buenas, entonces será por las malas! —al terminar de hablarle le empujó y salió seguida por Hanabi.

Fate quería ir detrás de la cobriza, pero Hikari le agarro del brazo a lo que la rubia volteó, la peli morada negó con la cabeza. Fate se resignó dando un cansado suspiro, cerraron la puerta y decidieron que era mejor dejarlas solas. De paso ellas necesitaban asimilar todo lo que había pasado. En conclusión muchos sentimientos encontrados.

—Es raro sabes… nunca pensé que me hubieras dicho eso —habló Fate mientras se dirigía junto con Hikari a la habitación de la peli morada.

—Pues tenia que decírtelo ¿No? No podía callarlo pero hubiese sido mejor que no te lo hubiese dicho, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este problema.

—¡Claro que no, no digas eso Hikari! —le agarro suavemente del brazo—. Bueno… es un poco inesperado… ¡Pero lo aceptaré!

—Gracias Fate —sonrió débilmente—. Aunque dentro de un par de meses lo serás oficialmente.

—Bueno tendré que acostumbrarme ¿No? Además Nanoha tendrá que aceptarlo por las buenas o por las malas —sonrió con nerviosismo—. Pero pensándolo mejor de seguro le gustará la noticia.

—Esperemos que no se altere o algo así —se escucho inseguridad en la voz de Hikari.

—Eso no pasara, dalo por hecho —le acaricio un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

Abrieron la puerta y un Lainus muy alegre les saludo ladrando y poniéndose en posición para jugar. Se miraron entre si, se sonrieron y entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Los días pasaban; Nanoha y Hanabi se iban por un lado mientras que Fate y Hanabi se iban con Hayate y Carim. Aún así no dejaban de practicar en las tardes, el haberse alejado de ellas les dio un motivo más por el cual seguir con lo planeado.

—Mmm, así que eso es lo que tienen preparado para ellas —habló Hayate.

—Si bueno lo que les contamos, espero lo mantengan en secreto —dijo Fate.

—Claro que si Fate-san, además es mejor que no lo sepan aún, sobre todo Hana-san verdad ¿Hikari-san? —secundó Carim.

—Así es, ella se echará la culpa por esto y no quiero que se sienta culpable de nada.

—Por ahora es mejor no hablar con ellas, sabemos que no les dijimos nada y por eso nos sentimos demasiado culpables y cargaremos con todo por que lo merecemos —Fate bajo la mirada.

—¡Pero tampoco así chicas! A ver esta bien que no les hayan dicho, pero tenían sus razones —opino Hayate.

—Si pero será peor si queremos hablar con ellas, no nos dejarán, aparte conozco demasiado bien a Nanoha.

—Opino lo mismo que tu Fate, cuando Hana-chan se enoja es de temer.

—La verdad yo pienso que deberían de tratar de hablarles, aunque su plan tampoco esta mal, ¡Mucha suerte chicas! —les apoyo Carim.

—Muchas gracias Carim-san —dijeron a unísono Fate y Hikari.

—Quiero ver que tal les va con la canción, necesitan un muy buen jurado así que nadie mejor que yo —fue turno de Hayate.

—Por mi no hay problema, pero ¿Hikari tu que dices? —volteo a mirarla.

—A-ah… ¿P-por que no? —la peli morada trato de vocalizar lo mejor posible.

—¿A que va ese tartamudeo Hikari-san?

—E-es que no me gusta cantar en público.

—Dice que es por que piensa que le saldrá mal —comentó Fate.

—¿Por qué piensas eso Hikari-chan? No creo que te salga mal, y como jurado yo lo se —la castaña estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Y bien cuando quieren escucharla? —secundó Fate.

—Si es posible hoy mismo, así veo si les falta algo, eso si soy muy exigente —hablo la castaña.

—Hayate no seas tan dura con ellas —le dijo Carim.

—No lo seré, confían en mi ¿Verdad chicas?

—Mmm… yo no tanto —dijo insegura la oji borgoña.

—Yo si, espero me des buenas recomendaciones Hayate-chan —le sonrió la peli morada.

Era buena idea que alguien aparte de ellas les dieran una opinión de como iban con la canción, ya que solo faltaba un par de semanas más, las chicas decidieron ir al parque Tohno luego de clases.

Ya el crepúsculo se asomaba por los ventanales del instituto; la campana anunció el fin de las labores de estudio y las chicas se encontraron en el punto asignado como habían quedado en el receso.

—¡Bien ahora si vámonos! —dijo una animada Hayate.

—Te veo demasiado emocionada Hayate —le siguió Carim.

—¡Es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir!

—¿Nee, Mapache puedes tranquilizarte? No es cosa de otro mundo —opino Fate un poco cansada.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Es la primera vez que te oiré cantar! —gritó de emoción la castaña.

—¡Que mas quieres Fate, ya tienes a una fan! —se carcajeó Hikari,

—Si Nanoha se entera, ahí será el apocalipsis.

—Ya estuvo bueno, además ni me emociono tanto —habló Hayate.

Cuando ya cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Nanoha y Hanabi recién bajaban las escaleras por lo que pudieron ver a Fate y Hikari siendo acompañadas por Hayate y Carim.

—Para variar sabía que Hayate-chan apoyaría a Fate-chan, ya que… es mejor así —comentó Nanoha desganada.

—Nanoha-san… yo… es mi culpa.

—No has hecho nada malo Hana-chan, es mejor olvidar lo pasado.

—Aún así… extraño mucho a Hikari-chan, no se no me siento igual si ella no esta, ya ha pasado 2 semanas y me siento cada vez más vacía.

—Yo… la verdad… también extraño muchísimo a Fate-chan, entiendo como te sientes es como si nada valiera la pena —agachó un poco la cabeza—. Pero ya esta hecho, no creo que podremos solucionarlo, creo que es mejor así… —Termino de ponerse los zapatos, cerro la taquilla y camino hacia la salida.

—Pues hay que intentarlo Nanoha-san —le siguió el paso—. Creo que tenemos una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, las juzgamos sin dejarles tiempo a excusarse.

Nanoha paró cuando escucho eso de "Tenemos una oportunidad".

—¿Estas segura?

—Claro que si Nanoha-san, solo es cuestión de quedar con ellas para que esto se solucione.

—Bien, pues vamos —volvió a caminar esta vez jalando a la peli azul consigo.

—¿Ir? ¿A donde? —opinó una desconcertada Hanabi.

—A hablar con ellas, te juro no soporto estar un segundo más alejada de Fate-chan.

—¿A-así de rápido?

—Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, presiento que estas apunto de ir detrás de Hikari-chan.

—A-ah… n-no era p-precisamente eso… —se sonrojó y volteó el rostro para que no le vea.

—¿Hana-chan… ya con esas mañas?

—¡NOESTABAPENSANDOENESO! —habló rápidamente y vuelta volvió a sonrojarse.

—Como tú digas Hana-chan —se carcajeó.

—¡Mou Nanoha-san! —hizo un puchero.

Salieron del instituto con dirección al parque Tohno, una corazonada les decían que todo iba a salir bien y que debían de confiar en eso. Por otra parte Fate y Hikari estaban frente a Carim y Hayate esperando el veredicto de la castaña.

—La canción es perfecta, sus voces se acoplan demasiado bien, pero las noto un poco desanimadas, ¿Qué pasa chicas? — preguntó con preocupación la castaña.

—Pues aun no olvidamos lo de ese día —respondió la rubia.

—Y las extrañamos muchísimo, no es lo mismo sin ellas —le siguió la peli morada.

—Lo sabemos chicas, pero no se pongan así, además el viernes es el día —hablo la castaña.

Ambas chicas estaban con la mirada en el suelo, se les veía ausentes y sin ganas. Hayate iba agregar algo más cuando sintió un codazo por parte de Carim, la oji celeste le indico con el dedo índice que se acercaban unas agitadas Nanoha y Hanabi.

—Esto… chicas nosotras ya nos vamos, tenemos que ir a ver unas cosas, ¡Mañana nos vemos, cuídense! —tomo a Carim de la mano y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio.

—Si esta bien… —dijeron a unísono Fate y Hikari.

—Me pregunto por que la prisa —opinó Hikari.

—Si, bueno en fin tienen cosas que…

Y fue interrumpida por la voz de Nanoha que la llamaba con desesperación. Esto hizo que volteara y fuera imitada por Hikari.

—¡Ay dios, menos mal me hiciste dar cuenta! —habló Hayate escondida entre unos arbustos.

—¡Bueno ya no hagas tanto escándalo, quiero escuchar la reconciliación!

Con Nanoha y las demás.

— ¡N-Nanoha, q-que haces aquí! —dijo una sorprendida Fate.

—¿Que no es obvio? —comentó en voz baja.

—¿Q-que? Perdón no te escuche.

—¡Argh, por que eres tan densa! —le tomo de la mano y se la llevó.

Mientras que unas Hikari y Hanabi se quedaron de una sola pieza.

—Que fue… —dijo atónita Hikari.

—Ni idea… pero fue sorprendente —le respondió Hanabi.

—¡E-eh!... —dijeron a unísono y se voltearon en distintas direcciones.

Unas emocionadas Haya te y Carim estaban que se les caía la baba "literalmente"

—Oye, pero… no veremos el de Nanoha-san y Fate-san —opinó desanimada Carim.

—¿Y quien dice que no? Yo iré tras ellas tu no te muevas y me cuentas como termina esto.

—¡Nada menos de mi mapachita! Más te vale que no las pierdas de vista.

—¡Claro que no este es un momento que nunca mas se repetirá! —y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

Con Hikari y Hanabi.

—Ne… Hana-chan… yo…

—Hika-chan… esto…

—Lo siento de verdad Hana-chan, no quise que pasara esto… y entre Fate y yo no pasa nada ni pasara nada, por que mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida solo te pertenecen a ti y a nadie más.

—Hika-chan… —sus ojos brillaron ante tales palabras.

—Es la verdad Hana-chan… no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste… no deje de pensar cada día y cada noche en ti —se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de la peli azul—. Te amo Hanabi, siempre lo voy hacer, por que eres mi razón de vivir, eres mi felicidad.

—Hikari… nunca quiero alejarme de ti, eres todo lo que necesito, quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Ambas chicas se acercaron, ya el espacio se les acortaba, cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios, el beso comenzó un poco tímido para luego convertirse en uno más atrevido, Hanabi rodeó el cuello de Hikari, y la peli morada por otro lado rodeó su cintura.

Luego del beso, Hikari se separo de Hanabi, tomo su mano y se arrodillo. Hanabi estaba sorprendida ya que nunca vio que la peli morada lo haya hecho.

—Hanabi Tomisawa… yo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia y quiero permanecer toda mi vida junto a ti, eres la chica a la que más amo y siempre amaré. ¿Qué dices, quieres seguir iluminando mis días?

—Hika-chan… yo…

—¿Tu que Hana-chan? —le cuestionó un poco preocupada.

—Si, quiero volver contigo, quiero vivir junto a ti el resto de mi vida, siempre quiero verte sonreír y que estés feliz, te amo mi Hika-chan.

Hikari al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos y algunas lagrimas brotaran de ellos y besó la mano de Hanabi, luego se levanto y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Por otra parte Nanoha llegó cerca de una laguna que quedaba a espaldas del parque Tohno, soltó la mano de Fate y camino hasta recargarse en uno de los árboles.

—Nanoha… —se acercó donde la cobriza.

—Fate-chan… yo… lo lamento, se que te juzgue mal y no te di ni tiempo para que me explicaras, pero los celos me cegaron y ya no sabia que pensar —dijo con la cabeza agachada y sintiendo a la rubia cerca suyo.

—No tienes nada que disculparte lo entiendo, además tenias todo el derecho, aun así estas ultimas semanas han sido un verdadero infierno, no sabes cuanto te he estado pensando —camino un poco y estaba frente a la cobriza y la abrazó—. Perdóname Nanoha, te amo demasiado y si te perdiera nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Fate-chan…

—Quiero volver a ver tu sonrisa por favor cachorrita.

Nanoha dio un respingo al escuchar ese dulce apodo, ya extrañaba que su rubia se lo dijera ni pensó 2 veces y le abrazo la cintura.

—Nunca más me perderás Fate-chan, estaremos juntas de hoy en adelante, no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

La rubia se separó un poco y levantó la barbilla de la oji lavanda para que la viera, se acercó a su rostro y se fundieron en un profundo beso, sus corazones latían como uno solo y se volvieron a complementar, sintieron que se llenaban de una inmensa felicidad, luego del beso Fate observo que Nanoha estaba llorando.

—¿Qué paso ahora mi cachorrita?

—N-no es nada… solo que te extrañaba como no tienes idea —habló al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas.

—Lo sé, pero a partir de ahora nunca más me volveré a separar de ti, te lo prometo —le besó la frente y entrelazó su mano con la de Nanoha.

Una hermosa noche estrellada acompañaba ese momento, Fate jaló a Nanoha para que se sentara y vieron el hermoso espectáculo que la laguna y las estrellas les ofrecían.

Tanto Hanabi como Nanoha agradecieron el haber seguido esa corazonada de que todo se iba arreglar y no se arrepintieron el ir a buscar a Hikari y Fate, ya toda esa horrible pesadilla había quedado atrás y miraban con esperanza un nuevo futuro.

**N/A:**

¡Ufff por fin esta listo! Wow si que demoré más de lo pensado… bueno ya son las 03:25 a.m y no tenia sueño quería terminarlo si o si hoy, ahora mi recompensa será que ya puedo irme a dormir (o tratar de hacerlo). Bien espero les haya gustado este capi y mil disculpas el retraso, ahora que pase por una etapa de muchas confusiones ya podre darme un respiro y publicar si quiera 1 vez cada 2 semanas. Aun así muchas gracias a todos (as) los que leen este fic y aun lo están siguiendo, siendo anónimos o no en verdad estoy muy agradecida y espero lo sigan por que estaré poniendo lo mejor de mi en cada uno. Ya saben se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas por que soy pobre y no tengo abogado xD. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Cap8 ¡Nunca nos podrán separar!

**Cap. 8: ¡Nunca nos podrán separar!**

La reconciliación fue un éxito, los problemas estaban resueltos pasaron 2 meses y Fate junto con Hikari les dieron la noticia a Nanoha, Hanabi y las demás; que ellas dentro de unas cuantas semanas serían oficialmente hermanas. Joshua aun seguía de viaje pero él ya no podía hacerse cargo de Hikari por lo cual pidió a Lindy Harlaown que la adoptara. Aún la peli morada no sabia el por que de esa decisión pero muy pronto se enteraría.

—Hikari, recibí una llamada de Joshua —habló la rubia mientras iban junto con las chicas al instituto.

—¿Ya podrá venir a verme? —cuestionó una emocionada Hikari.

—Pues me dijo que mañana estará aquí por la tarde, preparémosle una bienvenida.

—Muy buena idea Fate-nee.

—¿Oigan y por que no lo hacemos en el Midoriya? —propuso Nanoha.

—¿En serio? Arigatou Nanoha-nee —dijo muy entusiasmada la peli morada.

—De nada Hikari-chan además hace mucho que no lo ves —le sonrió la cobriza.

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas esperando a que el primer bloque se pasara para llegar al receso y poder quedar bien para la fiesta de bienvenida de Joshua, mientras tanto Fate tenia un mal presentimiento; trataba de no darle importancia pero crecía a cada segundo, eso tendría que hablarlo a solas con Hikari ya que era un tema sumamente delicado. Y es así como llego la hora del receso y como ya era costumbre Fate y las demás iban a buscar a Hikari y Hanabi.

Ya se encontraban en la azotea del instituto, todas muy animadas y con buenas ideas para compartirlas.

—Bien chicas ahora tenemos que quedar en los preparativos y otras cosas ya que no disponemos de mucho tiempo —todas asintieron alegremente—. Por suerte mañana no tenemos instituto por lo que tenemos toda la tarde y mañana temprano —habló primero Nanoha.

—Lo que sé es que a Joshua-nii le gusta mucho los dulces, así que por la comida no nos preocupemos —opinó Hikari.

—Entonces lo que faltaría sería la decoración, estar lejos de Japón debe de ser muy duro ¿Si mal no recuerdo Joshua-kun fue a ver a tu madre al extranjero no Hikari-chan? —fue turno de Hayate hablar.

—Pues si, la verdad no entiendo esa decisión que tomó mi madre, se que a veces dice o hace cosas sin pensar pero esta vez si que llegó a un límite —bajó un poco la mirada.

—Pero Hika-chan no te desanimes además es una muy buena noticia que Joshua-kun venga a visitarte —le animó Hanabi.

—En eso tienes razón Hana-chan… pero aun no comprendo esa reacción de mi madre, es tan raro, nunca ha llegado a este extremo.

—Pues quizá Joshua-san tenga las respuestas, por algo fue a visitarla y él te lo dirá, debe de haber alguna razón por la que tu madre haya tomado esta decisión —Carim también opinó.

—Ya eso se sabrá, por ahora Hikari-chan no te preocupes además no hay nada de que preocuparse —la cobriza le sonrió.

La peli morada levanto la mirada y un brillo se asomo por sus ojos y afirmó. Luego las chicas compartieron las ideas que tenían. Estaban demasiado emocionadas ya que Joshua también era parte del grupo y era muy querido.

Las horas se pasaron casi volando y ya las chicas estaban rumbo al Midoriya, Fate agarró el brazo de Hikari y se la llevo a un lado sin que ninguna de las demás las viera.

—¿Are?... Que pasó Fate-nee —declaró una extraña Hikari.

—Disculpa en la manera que te jale pero… necesito hablar de algo sumamente importante contigo, sé que no es el mejor momento por que estas deprimida pero…

—Fate-nee, yo no estoy deprimida —le interrumpió.

—No me puedes mentir Hikari te conozco perfectamente, hasta se podría decir como a mi propia hermana de sangre, aunque me lo niegues no podrás fingir en mi delante… el punto es que de lo que quiero hablar tiene mucho que ver con Hitomi-san —dijo muy seria.

—¿Le pasó algo grave a ella? ¿Fate-nee… no es eso verdad? ¡Dime que no lo es! —habló muy preocupada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

—_No lo puedo creer… a pesar de que esa mujer la abandonó aun Hikari la ama y se preocupa por ella, es casi como yo… aun así no se como Hitomi puede llamarse madre, que rabia tengo… Hikari no tiene la culpa de nada y aun así Hitomi…_

—_¿_Por qué te quedaste callada Fate-nee?

—Es que… te dije que Joshua llamó pero no solamente para decirte que venia de nuevo aquí, si no que conversó con Hitomi-san y sé que es muy duro pero… ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti, le dijo a Joshua que tú para ella estás muerta —al terminar la rubia bajo la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho Hikari, tu hermano me dijo que no te comente nada de esto pero yo no quiero ocultarte nada.

—No… no te preocupes Fate-nee… se cuáles fueron tus razones para contármelo y lo entiendo perfectamente —su voz se escuchaba apagada—. ¡F-Fate-nee! —pero cambio a una sorprendida cuando sintió que Fate le abrazó.

—En verdad lo siento muchísimo Hikari… sabia como reaccionarias, y comprendo como te sientes, recuerda que a mi también me paso algo parecido, por eso es que no voy a dejar que esa mujer te haga daño Hikari, ya no tiene derecho en nada, aquí estamos todos para protegerte, siempre vamos a estar a tu lado —algunas lágrimas cayeron en la camisa de Hikari.

—Fate-nee… no llores —se alejo un poco de ella, saco su pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio el rostro a la rubia.

—Gracias Hikari, eres una chica increíble por eso es que las personas tienden a tratarte así, piensan que eres un obstáculo o algo que debe desaparecer, pero no saben ver en tu interior.

—No Fate-nee, gracias a ti por siempre estar a mi lado, por apoyarme siempre y por ser parte de mi familia —al terminar de decir esto abrazo a la rubia pero sintió un mareo y se desmayó, estuvo a punto de caer pero Fate la sostuvo.

—¡Hikari! —gritó con preocupación la oji-borgoña.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose a ellas. La rubia levantó la mirada y vio a las chicas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Dios mío Hikari-chan! —corrió una angustiada Nanoha para ayudarle a Fate.

—¡Hika-chan! —Hanabi fue corriendo junto con las demás.

—¿Qué sucedió Fate? —preguntó Arisa.

—¡Fue mi culpa, le dije la verdad! —lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, estaba temblando mientras abrazaba a Hikari con todas sus fuerzas.

—Llevémosla al Midoriya no esta muy lejos, ahí mis padres nos podrán ayudar —opinó la cobriza.

—¡Qué estamos esperando vamos! —Fate cargó a Hikari en sus brazos y junto con las chicas se fueron corriendo.

Al llegar al Midoriya, recostaron a Hikari en uno de los amplios sillones que disponía la cafetería, Momoko la madre de Nanoha estaba tratando de reanimarla pasando un algodón empapado en alcohol pasándoselo por la nariz; mientras que las demás chicas junto con Fate se encontraban a un sillón mas adelante.

—Fate-chan no tienes por que preocuparte, Hikari-chan ya esta bien, además solo fue un desmayo —habló primero Hayate.

—Si, eso lo sé pero me preocupa raras veces le pasa —respondió la rubia.

—Aparte que desde hace mucho no sufre esos ataques, pero aun así Fate-chan y yo estamos al pendiente de ella —continuó Nanoha.

—¿Qué? ¡Por que no me dijeron que le dio un ataque! —comentó una alterada Hanabi.

—Tranquila Hana-chan, ella nos dijo que no te lo comentáramos —dijo Nanoha.

—De todas maneras debieron decírmelo, yo presencie uno de sus ataques, me dio muchísimo miedo por que no sabia que hacer, pero por lo que veo… ella tiene un trauma, miren esto paso el año pasado… un día sus padres tuvieron una discusión fuerte y Hika-chan estaba escuchándolos…

—Lo se… de ahí ella quiso suicidarse por que pensaba que era una carga y tirándose de la ventana del 2do piso pensaba que todo se solucionaría —continuó Fate—. En ese entonces ella estaba de vacaciones con su familia, abrió la ventana y se trepó en el marco de esta, estaba a punto de lanzarse pero algo le hizo parar, reaccionando se bajó de la ventana y se fue a llorar a un rincón.

—¿Pero por qué nunca nos contaste de Hikari-san? —habló una atónita Carim.

—Hikari como Hanabi toda su etapa escolar la pasaron en un internado, por eso solo veía a Hikari muy pocas veces.

—Supongo que por eso me conociste recién Fate-san —opino Hanabi.

—Así es, solo sabia de ti por lo que Hikari me contaba cuando nos veíamos.

—Ahora entiendo por que yo tampoco no te conocía Hana-chan —secundó Nanoha.

—No puedo creer que Hikari haya pensado en suicidarse —agachó la cabeza una desconcertada Arisa.

—Yo si lo creo Arisa-san, sentir que eres una carga y que a nadie le importas, que sólo se te acercan por pura conveniencia o para sacar algo de ti, sentirte que no le importas a nadie y que desapareciendo es lo mejor —Hanabi cerró los ojos y lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro—. Se como se siente eso por que yo también lo viví.

—Ver que solo tienes pocos y verdaderos amigos, que son tu segunda familia, que no importa lo que sea siempre están apoyándote en todo lo que pueden, aun estén cerca o lejos, así los conozcas o solo por una pantalla de una PC u otro medio, digan lo que te digan los demás, tu crees plenamente que esos amigos si valen, por que ven tu interior, por que ven que eres una persona especial y de las cuales ya no quedan mucho o son difíciles de encontrar —se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas.

Todas voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a una Hikari sonriendo tristemente y con algunas lágrimas; siendo sostenida por Momoko.

—¡HIKARI! —dijeron todas al unísono.

—Es doloroso ver que personas que considerabas tus amigos, no estén ahí para ayudarte, que en vez de darte una mano te dan una puñalada por la espalda o solo se ríen de lo que te esta pasando importándoles poco lo que al final te pase —continuó la peli morada—. Esos son unos perros traicioneros sin nada de sentimientos, pero eso te ayuda a saber en quien confiar y en quien no, lo entendí por las malas pero me sirvió mucho, ahora se quienes son mis verdaderos amigos y mi segunda familia —se pasó la manga de la camisa por el rostro y sonrió sinceramente.

—Es verdad Hikari-chan, te prometemos que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos ahí para ti, que siempre seremos una familia, estaremos en las buenas y en las malas, compartiendo alegrías y tristezas, ¡NUNCA NOS PODRÁN SEPARAR! —habló Nanoha.

—Yo… Hikari te debo una disculpa —Fate se levantó del sillón—. Fue mi culpa que te pasara esto, en verdad lo siento mucho no quería que nada de esto pasase.

—Fate-nee, no tienes por que darme ninguna disculpa además Hitomi-san ya no tiene nada que ver aquí, ella no supo aceptarme eso lo sé, pero no significa que por eso todo el mundo esté en mi contra, cuento con el apoyo de Joshua-nii y de todas ustedes, para mi eso es más que suficiente —se soltó de Momoko y camino en dirección a las chicas.

En ese instante se escuchó a alguien entrar por la puerta del Midoriya, todas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Hitomi la madre de Hikari.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó con ira Fate—. Deje en paz a Hikari, ella ya no es su hija como muy bien usted lo ha dicho. ¿Para que demonios vino aquí? ¿A seguir torturándola?

—Con solo torturándola no conseguiré nada, es mejor si muere aquí y ahora, dejará de ser una vergüenza para la familia Tamada.

—No creo que lo permitamos, usted no pertenece a la familia Tamada, al negar a su hija negó su apellido, si mal no recuerdo el apellido Tamada es de Ryuya-san, así que aquí la vergüenza es usted —fue turno de Nanoha.

—Y tú que tienes que meterte mocosa estúpida, aquí nadie te pidió tu maldita opinión, así que ¡CALLATE! —Hitomi gritó esto último con rabia y odio.

—No le voy a permitir que le hable así a mi novia…

—Escúcheme bien, nadie le habla así a mi hija y menos una persona como usted que lo único que tiene es odio por una niña que no ha hecho nada malo —interrumpió Shiro el padre de Nanoha.

—Eso a nadie le incumbe, esta mal nacida solo trajo desgracias —miró con desprecio a Hikari—. Y esa mocosa con la que esta igual, ahora entiendo por que sus padres no la quieren volver a ver.

—¡Ya basta Hitomi! —se escuchó una nueva voz.

En ese momento todos voltearon, ahí se encontraba Ryuya, Joshua, Lindy y un hombre más.

—¡R-Ryota-oji-san! —habló una sorprendida Hikari.

—No puedo creer que le digas eso a tu propia hija ¡Hermana que pasa contigo! —al terminar de decir eso se acercó a darle una bofetada.

Todos se quedaron pasmados hasta la propia Hitomi, nadie se esperaba eso y mucho menos ella, Hikari al ver esto fue a interponerse entre los dos y con una mirada triste vio a Hitomi bajar la cabeza.

—¿Ma… digo Hitomi-san te encuentras bien? —estaba apunto de acercarse pero sintió que alguien le jalo por el cuello de la camisa.

Quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos cuando vio a Hitomi acercársele con las manos en posición de querer asfixiarla, pero gracias a Joshua que se llevó a la peli morada mientras que Ryota se interponía mirando con ira a Hitomi a ver si se atrevía a hacerle daño a su sobrina.

—Ya basta con esto Hitomi, le has hecho demasiado daño a mis sobrinos y eso no lo voy a permitir —dijo un serio Ryota.

—No Ryota ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Estos mal nacidos ya no son tus sobrinos —miro a ambos con asco y desprecio.

—Pues a mi no me importa ser hijo tuyo ya, siempre he apoyado a mi hermana en cada decisión que ha tomado y así será —habló Joshua.

—Yo te apoyo en eso Joshua, mi Hikari no ha cometido nada ¡Y déjala en paz de una maldita vez Hitomi! —Ryuya gritó con mucho odio.

—Es suficiente tu vendrás conmigo Hitomi, necesitas tratamiento psicológico, no se preocupen mi hermana no volverá a molestarlos —Ryota saco unas esposas y se las puso a Hitomi—. No se preocupen soy policía así que tengo licencia de portar una —comentó ante la mirada de asombro de todos.

Hikari sabía que era lo mejor al final era su madre y no podía odiarla por mas cosas que le haya hecho, luego de eso Ryota se dirigió a la puerta.

—No te preocupes, me hare cargo de ella, no volverá a torturarte —Ryota abrió la puerta y volteó a ver a la peli morada—. Yo seré uno más que velará por ti, te quiero mi pequeña Hikari nunca lo olvides —sonrió y salió de la cafetería llevándose a una ausente Hitomi.

Después de lo ocurrido Joshua, Ryuya y Hikari se abrazaron, lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Hikari al saber que tanto su padre como su hermano estaban de su lado.

—Yo lo siento mucho Hikari, debes de estar enterada de que Lindy-san te adoptará —Joshua deshizo el abrazo de los 3 y bajo la cabeza al terminar.

—Si, pero no veo el por que tengas que ponerte así Joshua-nii, se que tu como mi padre no pueden cuidarme por no tener tiempo, eso lo sé y si siguiéramos así; el estado me llevaría a un internado.

—Si lamentamos mucho que tengamos que hacer esto Hikari —Ryuya puso su mano en el hombro de Hikari—. Pero se que Lindy te cuidara como si fueras su propia hija.

—Y eso no quiere decir que no seamos una familia, eso nunca cambiará por que ustedes siempre serán mi familia —dijo la peli morada.

—¡Así es Hikari nunca dudes de eso! —sonrió Joshua.

—Ryuya gracias por darme la oportunidad de adoptar a Hikari, la cuidaré como si fuera de mi sangre —Lindy hizo una reverencia.

—Yo también te agradezco Ryuya-san y yo la cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hermana —Fate imito a su madre.

Luego de eso todos decidieron dejar este acontecimiento en el pasado, y poco a poco la familia se iba ampliando cada vez mas, la fiesta de bienvenida se haría mas adelante pensando que ese día no era el adecuado para celebrar la llegada de Joshua. Aparte a las chicas se les ocurrió hacer doble fiesta la de Joshua y la de la nueva integración de Hikari a la familia Harlaown.

Pasada la semana las vacaciones llegaron y para esto el viernes de la 1ra semana de vacaciones se realizó la gran fiesta en el Midoriya. Hasta invitaron a Ryota a celebrar con ellos, era un ambiente donde se podía sentir la alegría.

—¡Atención a todos por favor! —dijo Lindy.

Todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver hacia un pequeño estrado que se había montado en la cafetería.

—Les agradezco de que hayan asistido a esta gran fiesta para Joshua y Hikari, sin ustedes no se pudo haber realizado y… bueno también quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante —Lindy sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Hoy oficialmente Hikari es parte de la familia Harlaown!

Todos aplaudieron felicitando a Hikari y Lindy, la fiesta se puso más animada aún Fate y Hanabi se llevaron a Hikari y le vendaron los ojos.

—Ne… Hana-chan, Fate-nee a donde me llevan —decía la peli morada mientras ponía sus manos en frente para que nada estuviera frente suyo y la pudiera golpear.

—Solo sigue caminando y no preguntes Hika-chan —habló una pícara peli azul.

—Además no falta mucho para llegar —secundó la rubia.

Pasaron 5 minutos y detuvieron a la peli morada le quitaron la venda y Hikari se quedo asombrada delante suyo había un gran cartel donde decían "Bienvenida también seas a nuestra familia Hikari-chan"

—¡Nosotras también te damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia Hikari-chan, bueno siempre has pertenecido pero hoy lo hacemos oficial! —se escuchó una voz detrás de la peli morada.

Hikari volteó a ver de quien se trataba y era Nanoha que le sonreía y le abría los brazos, no lo pensó dos veces y fue a abrazarla; luego sintió a las demás que se acercaron para hacer crecer más el abrazo, era uno de los mejores abrazos que le pudieron dar, agradeció de tener a personas demasiado importantes junto a ella y que contaría con todas en cualquier momento y claro con el gran amor que Hanabi le profesaba.

**N/A:**

Por fin pude terminar este capi, entiendo que quieran matarme pero si lo tenia demasiado tiempo olvidado era por que no encontraba la inspiración (como siempre viene y va) pero hoy me dije a mi misma "Tienes que terminarlo si o si" y bueno aquí lo tienen, doy gracias a todos ustedes por seguir este fic y a los que me dejan review también. Para terminar este capi va dedicado a mi familia (Kamil-san, Neko moe, Gaby-chan, Fate-nee y Ale-chan) sin su apoyo y su tiempo no se que seria de mi, en verdad estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes, por encontrarlos y gracias por ser parte de mi familia los re quiero muchísimo.


	10. Cap9 El significado de mi existencia

**Cap. 9: El significado de mi existencia**

Siguiendo con las vacaciones de verano Hikari y las chicas planearon acampar fuera de Uminari para relajarse, pasársela bien y también para cambiar de ambiente. Lo que no se sabía era que una nueva sorpresa aguardaba a Hikari a tal punto de… quizás poner su vida en juego y tanto Fate como las demás estaban involucradas.

Se encontraban en un amplio bosque, la brisa se sentía suave y el aire fresco, habían 4 carpas dispersas a una distancia prudente, en el centro una pequeña fogata rodeada por un par de troncos largos que servían como improvisados asientos. Dentro de una de las carpas precisamente la última de la izquierda se encontraban unas cansadas Hikari y Hanabi

—¿Ne Hika-chan por qué estas tan pensativa? —le dice Hanabi mientras juega con algunos cabellos de la pelimorada recostada a su lado.

—¿Eh? no solo pienso en algunas cosas —le responde algo meditabunda.

—Aja y como que tipo de cosas ¿Serán cosas perverts? —esto último le susurró lascivamente en el oído.

—H-Hana-chan y-yo no estaba pensando en esas cosas… —su rostro se encendió al terminar y de un sobresalto se paró.

—¡H-Hika-chan pervert! —la peli azul se sorprendió y automáticamente se sonrojó violentamente.

—Pero t-tu c-comenzaste l-luego no te quejes —volteó el rostro.

Hanabi se acercó lentamente a ella y fue directamente a morderle el cuello, lo cual hizo que Hikari soltara un quedo gemido.

—H-Hana-chan… n-nos pueden escuchar —la peli morada trato de ahogar un gemido.

—No nos van a escuchar estamos bastante alejadas —susurró mientras le seguía mordiendo con alternación de algunas lamidas.

—Aun así ammm… etto… sabes que te respeto mucho Hana-chan —Hikari la aparta cuidadosamente y con algo de miedo rogando mentalmente que ese acto no se tome a mal.

—Claro que lo se Hika-chan, por eso es que me enamoré de ti —besó a la pelimorada.

Iba a ser su primera vez, no debían arriesgarse si aun no se sentían preparadas; no querrían arruinar su momento, pero las confusiones por parte de cierta peli morada no la dejaba pensar con mucha claridad. Hikari no sabia el por que de nuevo esos sentimientos de pensar en que no es nada en este mundo y que nunca podría ser aceptada por nadie ni si quiera por su nueva familia o su novia volvieron a florecer. Se sentía como algo que solo es arrimado, como un objeto precisamente.

—Hana-chan no quiero… —cortó el beso volviéndose a separar de la peli azul, por más que doliera así tenia que ser.

—¿No quieres que…? Hika-chan me estas preocupando ¿es que acaso estoy haciendo algo mal? —Hanabi tembló inconscientemente.

—¡NO! Hana-chan tu no estas haciendo nada malo, soy yo la que lo esta haciendo no quiero que te sientas culpable por que tu no tienes la culpa de nada —suspiró al terminar.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tu reacción? —la peli azul se acercó de nuevo y tocó la mejilla de su acompañante.

—N-no… no quiero decepcionarte —cerró los ojos para sentir por ese medio el calor que desprendía su adorada peli azul.

—¿Decepcionarme? Pero Hika-chan no lo estas haciendo —la abrazó con fuerza.

—Soy una completa estúpida —lo dijo en un leve susurro casi inaudible.

—No lo eres y nunca lo serias no quiero que te digas ese tipo de cosas —se separó mirándola tristemente.

—¿Acaso no lo ves? No merezco tenerte eso es lo que pasa, eres demasiado para mi y creo que nunca podría estar a tu altura.

—¿Hablas por la estúpida herencia que me corresponde y mi tío esta recuperando?

—No solo eso, si no que tus padres querían que tu seas la que pusiera en alto el apellido de los Tomisawa y yo al declararte mi amor lo arruine todo.

—¡Hikari eres una idiota! — le dio una bofetada.

—H-Hanabi… —se tocó la zona donde la bofetada fue dada

—Yo te amo y a mi no me importa nada de esas cosas, solo quiero vivir mi vida contigo siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré ¿es que acaso eso no lo entiendes?

—Yo…

Se escucharon pasos que se dirigían donde ellas se encontraban, Hanabi suspiró y trato de no mandar a la punta del cerro "literalmente" a quien se atrevía a interrumpirlas, se toco la sien y volvió a suspirar tratando de controlarse.

—Chicas ¿esta todo bien? —se escuchó la voz de Fate.

—S-si, todo esta bien —respondió Hikari.

—Claro que todo anda bien ¿verdad Hikari? Nada de que preocuparse solo… ¡una estúpida pelea que no va a ninguna maldita parte! —esto último lo dijo con tanta rabia que inconscientemente empujó a Hikari retándola.

Hikari al ver la reacción de Hanabi lo único que pudo hacer es pensar en correr y así lo hizo no antes dedicarle una mirada entre miedo y frustración, abrió la puerta improvisada de la carpa y salió corriendo empujando a Fate en el proceso. Corrió y corrió importándole poco los llamados insistentes de las chicas, lo único que pensaba era en escapar, dejar todo que se vaya al olvido, ella ya no necesitaba nada más; pensó que lo mejor seria intentar una vez más desaparecer de este mundo, ya muchas decepciones dio y las seguía dando, prometió cambiar pero el cambio no duró mucho, eso le frustraba en su totalidad, se sentía como una completa inútil que solo daba problemas a los demás. Pensó por unos instantes el por que Hitomi su madre le dijo todas esas palabras en verdad tenia razón, Hikari las sabía desde un principio pero no quiso aceptarlas.

_Flashback_

_Nueve años antes…_

_Una peli morada de unos 4 años caminaba por un amplio jardín, era la hora del receso aparte de ser 1er día en el preescolar, aun no había intercambiado diálogos con nadie y eso le tenia sin cuidado ya habría una oportunidad para hacerlo, buscaba el lugar perfecto para descansar un poco y comer su obento preparado en ese entonces por el amor de su madre, luego de un par de minutos de caminar vio un gran edificio algo desgastado por el tiempo pero que aún se veía seguro._

—_¡Ne, Iker espera! —se escuchó una vocecita que se acercaba._

—_Woof, woof —el cachorro iba a toda velocidad al encuentro de Hikari._

—_¡Eh! hola cachorrito, ¿quieres comer el bento conmigo? —la peli morada volteó y se arrodilló para acariciar al cachorro._

_El animalito le movía alegremente su colita mientras le lamia el rostro. A Hikari se le escaparon un par de risas._

—_L-lo siento… —la vocecita se escuchó arriba suyo._

—_No te preocupes no pasa nada, de seguro esta hambriento —la miró sonriendole._

—_A-ah… perdón no me he presentado —se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Hikari—. Soy Tomisawa Hanabi —levantó un poco su manita y la movió en modo de saludo para completar la presentación._

—_Un gusto yo soy Tamada Hikari —imitó el gesto._

—_Lamento el comportamiento de Iker —dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro._

—_¿Es tuyo? —preguntó con emoción._

—_No lo es, además que esta prohibido traer mascotas, pero lo encontré mientras caminaba, se encariño mucho conmigo y al parecer está perdido —habló con algo de tristeza._

—_Etto… bueno no creo por que no tiene placa de que pertenezca a alguien —lo dijo para animarla ya que había prestado atención a la manera en que Hanabi lo dijo._

—_Si, se ve tan lindo —miró al cachorro con ternura._

—_¿Y por que no le damos de mi bento? —se acercó un poco a Hanabi para señalarle la pequeña mochilita que llevaba en la espalda y que dentro de esta se encontraba el obento._

—_¿En serio? Pero te lo prepararon a ti, tienes que comerlo tú._

—_Este es un caso de emergencia, el pequeño Iker lo necesita más que yo._

—_Entonces ¿que tal si le das la mitad del tuyo y la mitad del mío?_

—_¡Si me parece bien! Entonces vamos —se levantó cogió al cachorro y tomó la mano de Hanabi para ayudarle a levantarse._

—_¿Ir a donde vamos a ir? _

—_Allá a ese edificio, por lo que veo esta abandonado y no verán que Iker esta con nosotras._

_Al entrar las luces que aún se encontraban en buen estado se prendieron automáticamente para dar una vista de un enorme cuarto vacio, al fondo solo se podía ver parte del escenario que todo auditorio dispone ya que aun había algo de oscuridad. Entraron con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al escenario, en la orilla de este se sentaron y Hikari bajo al cachorro para que estuviera en medio de ellas._

—_¿Ne Hika-chan que pasara cuando termine el receso?_

—_¿Eh… Hika-chan?_

—_¡A-Ah! P-perdón Hikari-chan… —bajo la mirada apenada._

—_No importa, es primera vez que me llaman así —le toco el hombro para que le viera sonreírle._

—_E-es que bueno… a-a mi me pareció bonito y por eso lo dije —jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa._

—_¿Así como… Hana-chan?_

—… —_las mejillas de la peli azul automáticamente se tiñeron de un rojo intenso._

—_Tranquila Hanabi-chan no es para tanto, perdón más bien pensé que te gustaría jejeje —comentó tristemente y algo apenada._

—_¡Me gusta!_

—_Eh…_

—_¡Me gusto como me llamaste, por favor hazlo de nuevo, llámame de nuevo así!_

_Fin flashback_

—Es por eso que soy una completa estúpida Hanabi… perdóname en verdad nunca merecí ni tu amistad ni ahora tu amor —lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hikari mientras corría cada vez más rápido.

—¡Hikari detente! —gritaron a unísono Fate y Nanoha.

—¡Ya no necesito a nadie es mejor que yo desaparezca, nunca mas traeré problemas ni decepción a nadie! —la peli morada gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—_¿Eso quiere decir que el camino esta libre Hikari Tamada? —una voz idéntica a la de Hikari se escuchó dentro de su mente._

—¿Q-quién eres? —Hikari se detuvo mientras volvía a su respiración normal.

—_Digamos que soy tu otra yo, una parte que quizás nunca quieras que salga a flote —su voz era demasiado inexpresiva._

—¡Dime quien demonios eres! —gritó con desesperación.

—_¡Mocosa insolente no te atrevas a gritarme! Ya te lo dije yo soy tu._

—No puede ser solo… solo hay una Hikari y esa soy yo —se agarró su cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar eso hizo que su vista se desenfocara y cayera arrodillada.

—_Pues digamos que ahora no solo eres tú, para dejártelo simple lo único que nos diferencia son los nombres nada más._

—Pero si somos iguales entonces es ilógico que tengas otro nombre —cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—_Eso es por que yo decidí ser una sin ti de otra manera, bueno ya basta de tanta estupidez Akari es mi nombre, la que siempre piensa en que es un estorbo para todos, la que siempre quiere estar aislada de los demás y todas esas cosas que odias, eso nos hace una —rió irónicamente y tan fuerte que hacia que Hikari entrara en una desesperación única y sin fin._

—¡Hikari! —Fate llegó al lado de la peli morada seguida por las demás.

—¡Déjame en paz, no me toques! —retiró la mano de Fate con brusquedad cuando sintió que se le posó en el hombro.

—Hikari-chan, tranquila solo queremos ayudarte —Nanoha se arrodilló a su lado para que pudiera relajarse.

—¡No necesito de su maldita ayuda! —volteó y sus ojos borgoña se veían como si no tuvieran vida—. Lárguense no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes —su voz se escuchó como si fueran dos en unísono.

—Hikari… debes de controlarte recuerda que…

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! Tu maldita voz no me deja en paz —fue cortada por la peli morada y acto seguido le empujó.

Hikari temblaba y lloraba y volvió a poner sus manos en lo alto de su cabeza, en un momento sintió un dolor que la hizo gritar desgarradoramente, Las demás la veían con miedo y preocupación, Hanabi lloraba desconsoladamente siendo abrazada por una Hayate shockeada. Arisa trataba de llamar a Joshua, Ryota o Ryuya pero la señal llegaba y se iba, era más que imposible poder contactar con alguien, Carim y Suzuka sujetaban a Fate que se resistía y quería permanecer al lado de Hikari, fue el turno de Nanoha intentar estar al lado de Hikari ya que vio principios del ataque que siempre le venía a la peli morada, era su responsabilidad y sabía que Fate insistiría más de una vez, a la rubia no le gustaba llegar a la violencia.

—¡Suéltenme maldita sea! No ven que Hikari esta mal que demonios hacen reteniéndome cuando soy la que la puedo ayudar —forcejeaba para poder librarse del agarre.

—Fate-san tu también tranquilízate si te vas alterar no vas a conseguir nada bueno, estas actuando como Hikari-san —Carim habló lo más serenamente posible.

—Hikari-chan… Hikari-chan —solo eso podía pronunciar Hanabi mientras lloraba cada vez con más fuerza.

—Maldición y la estúpida señal no ayuda en nada —Arisa tiro su móvil al piso por la impotencia.

—Nanoha-chan haz algo, esta empezando a preocuparme la salud de Hikari-chan —Hayate abrazó mas fuerte a Hanabi.

—Ella sabe lo que hace dejémosle que se encargue —opinó una casi tranquila Suzuka.

—Primero quiero que se tranquilice, siento que el poder que emana es el mismo que sentí hace tiempo, Fate-chan ¿recuerdas el día en que fuimos al cine y que solo tu y yo sabíamos de lo que estábamos hablando sin que nadie escuchara y Hikari se dio cuenta de ello?

—S-si lo recuerdo, me sorprendió que ella lo pudiera escuchar, estábamos demasiado alejadas para que alguien nos escuchara —dejó de resistirse y en ese momento la soltaron.

—No se si sentiste este poder en ese entonces o bueno mejor dicho esa aura —Nanoha se acercó otro poco más a la peli morada.

—Esa aura… esa aura también la sentí cuando Mayura le pidió su móvil a Hikari —algo hizo "click" en la mente de la rubia.

—Es la misma que esta ahora alrededor del cuerpo de Hikari-chan —pronunciaron todas al unísono.

Al terminar de decirlo, esa aura desapareció del cuerpo de Hikari, Nanoha la sostuvo ya que caía sin fuerzas, Fate se apresuró lo más que pudo y llegar al lado de la peli morada, Hikari se levantó un poco pero con mucha dificultad.

—Tranquila Hikari no te esfuerces ¿estas bien? —Fate le ayudó.

—Fate-nee-chan… ten… ten cuidado y aléjate de mi —escupió algo de sangre a lo que todas se quedaron estáticas y eso fue lo ultimo para caer y cerrar los ojos.

Todo se veía completamente negro, poco después se vio como un camino de luz a los pies de una persona, solo se pudo observar el final de una larga capa que llevaba, esta avanzó por un par de minutos para ser más precisos, ahí encontró a otra persona tirada como si le hubiesen dado una buena paliza, la reconoció por los cabellos morados y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al cuerpo postrado ahí. La tomo entre sus brazos y la sacudió levemente.

—Hey, despierta —le habló con voz aterciopelada.

—Hmm… que pasa… —abrió los ojos con pesadez.

—Creí que no ibas a resistir, me lleve un gran susto —la levanta un poco para abrazarla.

—T-tu… acaso… ¿Akari? —era su primer encuentro pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la conocía de antes.

—No que va soy la idiota esa de Tomisawa —rodó los ojos en acción de molestia.

—¡O-oye no le digas idiota! —Hikari se trato de parar pero un dolor en su costado le advirtió que no era buena idea.

—Tranquila no lo dije para que te pongas así, se ve que la amas aun mas allá de cualquier limite, además tengo que agradecerle en cierta forma —meditó un rato—. Ya lo haré personalmente.

—¡Ja! Y de seguro que vas a poder… ¿crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo? Estaría demasiado estúpida para dejarte si quiera intentar —tosió un poco.

—Eso lo vamos a ver Hikari, y que bueno que me lo digas a ver atrévete a detenerme —sonrió con ironía.

—Maldición que hay gente bien idiota —la peli morada se lo lanzó en indirecta.

—Mira quien habla de idiota, además al fin llego el momento.

—¿De que demonios me estas hablando?

—Serás una nueva Hikari, sé que me lo agradecerás algún día

—Tu estas bien imbécil ¿no? Escúchame… nunca te voy agradecer nada ¿me oyes? N-A-D-A

—Jajaja eso es lo que tú crees mi pequeña Hikari —le dio un par de palmaditas en lo alto de su cabeza—. Tu entrenamiento empieza ahora, al principio te vas a resistir pero con el tiempo te vas acostumbrar.

Dicho y hecho, luego de un par de días que se recuperara Hikari completamente iniciaron ese tal "entrenamiento"; Akari le enseño técnicas sencillas con magia elemental algo que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la mente a Hikari aprender o si quiera pensar que los tenia ocultos. Exactamente pasó semana y media dentro de la mente de Hikari, el mismo tiempo que estaba en coma por así decirlo.

—¿Estas segura que podrás con esto sola? —preguntó la joven idéntica a la pelimorada.

—¡Claro que si! ¿Estarás a mi lado cuando ya no tenga fuerzas verdad? —la miró con tristeza.

—Nunca te dejaría y lo sabes, por que eres parte de mi vida en cierta parte —suspiró con algo de pesadez.

—Lamento que sea una carga para ti —baja la mirada.

—¡No lo eres baka! —le da un suave golpe en lo alto de su cabeza a lo que la pelimorada levanta la vista sorprendida.

—Solo tengo miedo de que te pase algo —susurra débilmente.

—Soy fuerte gracias a ti y por eso es que tu naciste por así decirlo —le sonríe.

—Si lo crees, entonces no cometas una estupidez por favor —comenta preocupada.

—No lo haré, no puedo dejar a mi familia sola, me di cuenta en este poco tiempo me necesitan como yo a ellos —voltea y observa a la joven idéntica a ella.

—Nos están esperando... Hikari.

— Lo sé, es hora de irnos... Akari.

Ambas muchachas se sonríen; se toman de la mano y corren hacia un nuevo camino, un nuevo comienzo tanto para Hikari y ahora para Akari. Los colores vuelven a ser vistos por un par de orbes borgoña, la vista se le vuelve a enfocar y siente una mano tocarle.

—¡Hikari gracias al cielo que despertaste! —Fate la abraza con fuerza pensando que en cualquier momento la peli morada pueda desaparecer.

—F-Fate-nee-chan solo fueron un par de horas, no es para tanto —Hikari trata de que el aire no se le escape por el repentino acto.

—¿Que estupideces estas diciendo? Fueron casi 2 semanas ¿y no es para tanto? —Hanabi estaba frente suyo con lágrimas pero con tono molesto.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, a la final creo que es mi problema ¿no lo crees? —Hikari contesta con indiferencia y volteando el rostro a un lado.

—Hanabi ha estado acompañándote todo este tiempo —Fate se sienta y le acaricia los cabellos—. No creo que esa sea manera de agradecerle ¿no lo crees?

—No es por eso, le agradezco pero ya estoy bien y ya no creo que la necesite aquí —la peli morada cerró los ojos en acto de molestia, pero al poco rato los vuelve abrir—. Espera acabas de llamarme ¿Hikari?

—Si… pero no entiendo por que lo dices.

—¡Ah ya entiendo! debes estarte refiriendo a la pequeña Hikari, pues ella no esta aquí por ahora si no yo —una sonrisa triunfal aparece en su rostro.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Hanabi estaba apunto de abalanzarse para golpearla pero alguien la detuvo.

—No creo que sea manera de solucionar las cosas, te pido que te tranquilices Hanabi-chan —Nanoha estaba detrás de la peli azul.

—Esta hablando estupideces ¿y me dices que no tengo que hacer nada? Por dios Nanoha-san ¿acaso tú también le vas a seguir la corriente?

—Si te das cuenta ella no es Hikari y muy bien lo ha dicho —Nanoha habló con un tono serio.

—Es cierto tu lo dijiste, entonces si no eres Hikari ¿quien eres? —Fate se levantó

—Que bueno que lo preguntan sin lugar a dudas ustedes si son educadas —"Hikari" se levanto un poco de la cama para sentarse—. Creo que usted Nanoha-san ha podido leer mi energía ¿verdad?

—Estas en lo cierto, pero por lo que veo no es mala —la cobriza se acerca un poco más dejando a una atónita Hanabi.

—Tiene toda la razón, solo he venido a ser de ayuda.

—¿A ser de ayuda? —Fate preguntó algo confundida.

—¡Chicas! ¿Hikari-chan ya despertó? —entró una exaltada Hayate acompañada por las demás.

—Justamente acaba de hacerlo, pero ella no es Hikari —respondió serenamente Nanoha.

—Tanto que dicen "ella" me hacen sentir rara, prefiero que me llamen Akari si no les importa.

—¡Déjate de payasadas idiota! —Hanabi se abalanzó sobre Akari, le agarro del cuello de la polera y estuvo a punto de mandarle un buen puñetazo.

—¿Por qué te detienes, es que acaso no puedes golpearme cobarde? —Akari sonríe con ironía.

—Hikari… no eres tu ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

—Tomisawa no hay nada que hacer que nunca cambias, no se que demonios te vio la pequeña Hikari.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca y devuélveme a Hikari!

—Te la devolveré leona así que tranquilízate —saca la mano de la peli azul que aun continuaba en el cuello de su polera—. Además me arrugas la ropa idiota.

Nanoha junto con Hayate tuvieron que agarrar a Hanabi por que en esos momentos si que quería matar a Akari. Por desgracia de la peli azul y algo de ventaja para la peli morada; entró al cuarto nada más y nada menos que Mayura.

—¡Oh mi dios! Hika-chan cuando me entere que habías tenido un accidente en tu acampada vine corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, menos mal no te paso nada mi Hika-chan —la abrazó mientras sobaba su mejilla con la de Hikari.

—Tú debes ser la Srta. Inukai Mayura-chan ¿me equivoco? —al terminar la peli morada tomo el dorso de la mano de su acompañante y le besó.

—Hi-Hika-chan… —su rostro automáticamente se tiño de rojo.

—Tómalo como muestra de mi agradecimiento por tu preocupación Mayura-chan —le sonrió angelicalmente.

—Hikari Tamada… ¡ESTAS MUERTA! —Hanabi peleaba para zafarse del agarre de las 2 chicas e ir a matar no solo a "Hikari" si no a la otra estúpida que le acompañaba.

—Te dije que te tranquilizaras leona, además no puedo estarle preocupando a Mayura-chan ¿verdad que no? —volteó a ver a la peli plateada y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

—_Fate-chan creo que es mejor que Mayura-chan se vaya, aquí va a correr sangre —Nanoha fulminó con la mirada a Mayura._

—_Opino lo mismo Nanoha, aparte que tendré una muy extensa conversación con Hikari… bueno ahora Akari también —Fate hizo tronar los dedos de ambas manos cosa que alerto a Akari._

—_N-Ne… Fate-nee-chan… etto… creo que debes controlarte n-no lo hago por que quiero recuerda que Akari esta al mando —Hikari entro a la conversación._

—_¡WTF! — ambas muchachas dijeron al unísono._

—_¿Y con esa boquita se besan?... ahh perdón etto ¿creo que tendremos la conversación las 3?_

—_Más que eso Hikari, así que no eres tan diferente de Akari —Fate habló en tono dramático._

—_¡Eh! Fate-nee-chan eso no es cierto Akari es muy diferente a mi._

—_Ya bueno basta con ustedes 2 este tema luego se arregla, Fate-chan lo que te dije._

—_¡S-si claro ya voy!_

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa —si aquí agreguemos voz de mega nenita—. Hika-chan eres como un guardián jurándole lealtad a su princesa —y la vuelve abrazar mismo peluche.

—Ejem… perdón Mayura pero Hikari necesita descansar y te pido de buena manera que te retires, ella ya se encuentra mejor, no te preocupes para eso estoy yo —Fate las separa y empuja a Mayura para que se largue de una vez por todas, claro que lo hace con tooodo el cariño del mundo, siii claro como Mayura es el mismo amor encarnado.

—Pero mi guardián… digo mi Hika-chan me esta jurando lealtad ¡deben de sentirse honradas de presenciar este mega acontecimiento a nivel mundial!

—Lo que yo creo es que Mayura-chan se ha equivocado dije "agradecimiento", se ve que te emocionas rápido pobre de ti necesitas captar lo que te dicen —Akari le hizo ademan de un adiós.

—Ya la oíste, bueno vamos te acompaño hasta la puerta… a ver si nunca mas regresas por que mandare a Lainus a morderte —esto ultimo lo dijo bastante bajo para que no se le escuchara.

—¿Dijiste algo Fate-san? —Mayura volteó un poco al tiempo que era empujada por Fate.

—No solo que espero tengas cuidado por el camino, bueno ahora si adiós Mayura —le dio el último empujón, la peli plateada quiso agregar algo mas pero nuestra quería hermana protectora Fate le tiró la puerta en su cara pelada.

Regresando al cuarto donde estaban Akari y las chicas; escuchó que la puerta era tocada de nuevo, fue con algo de molestia pensando que era Mayura, abrió la puerta y ¡Oh¡ sorpresa era la mocosa de nuevo.

—Ahora que deseas Mayura —Fate habló lo más calmada posible.

—Olvide dejar esto para mi Hika-chan —le enseña una bolsa con algunos bocadillos comprados cerca del edificio de Fate y Hikari, se podía reconocer por la marca de un panda con la mano estirada en forma del clásico V en el centro de la bolsa.

—Ok, muchas gracias yo se lo daré, bien adiós ve con cuidado y que no te persigan violadores o una legión de perros con rabia y distemper —volvió a cerrarle la puerta en su cara pelada.

Y regresó al cuarto donde se encontraba Akari y las demás por 2da vez, rogando que si quiera una legión de ratas persigan y mordieran a cierta peli plateada.

**N/A:**

Una lección que aprendemos de todo esto es que… no solo Fate es sobre protectora con Nanoha si no que ahora también lo es por su querida imotou (hermana pequeña) Hikari, la moraleja de esto es "Nunca saques de las casillas a una rubia con mirada borgoña fulminante" por que más que una azotada en tu cara pelada (amo decir eso XD) es lo mínimo que puede pasarte si la buscas y la encuentras x3

Si por fin después de casi 2 meses de no publicar y desaparecerme por completo ya pude terminarlo (gracias a kami-sama y antes de que muera "literalmente" creo que lo pueden tomar como mi testamento indirecto casi directo) les pido disculpas a todos por la demora de este capi, ya sabrán la bendita inspiración me dejo otra vez (condenada siempre hace lo mismo y eso que la tengo en la gloria y con altar incluido T_T)

Bueno ahora si me pondré algo seria con esto, se que este capi ha sido algo agridulce por así decirlo, pues bien si es que acertaron mis queridos lectores algo de problemas míos plasmados ya en mi mas que conocida peli morada, me dio cierta idea Ale-chan (si recuerdo como si fuera ayer lo que me dijiste cuando me decía a mi misma "estúpida") te agradezco enormemente que me hayas dicho esas palabras por que sin querer me diste un bitchslap Jajajaja OK no pero gracias de todas maneras espero que lo puedas leer cuando puedas (no te obligo jejeje en cierta parte este capi salió gracias a ti). Pues nada agradecerles por seguir este mi 1er proyecto, por sus reviews, favorite author y muchas cosas mas, ya saben tomatazos, molotovs, katanazos y de todo un poco es aceptado menos demandas ni amenazas por que soy pobre y no tengo abogado XD. Hasta la próxima y prometo que actualizare más seguido.


	11. Cap10 ¿Fan Obsesionado o solo un rival?

**Cap.10: ¿Fan Obsesionado o solo un rival?**

**Nota previa:**

Bueno antes de que se dispongan a leer, quiero pedir disculpas por las confusiones que pude ocasionar en el capitulo anterior, pues bien gracias a BeebFn-san podre responderles un poco, si no se han dado cuenta... mis personajes: Hikari, Hanabi y Mayura tienen mucho que ver en este fic (lo se merezco un golpe por no decirlo antes) pero ellas digamos que en cierta parte son una clave para que la relación de Nanoha y Fate pueda seguir en su curso (claro tampoco digo que es excusa del anterior capi ni su "protagonismo" por así decirlo) pero bueno creo que se darán cuenta el por que les estoy dando importancia quizás en este capi o si no en las N/A oh si por poco olvidar que insertare un nuevo personaje espero por favor sepan comprender de que va todo esto. Con algo de la duda esclarecida… aquí viene el capi! Y perdonen las confusiones y mil cosas más que pude y pueda causarles.

La mañana parecía tranquila, después de tremendo espectáculo que Hikari dio a las chicas, estaban muy preocupadas, sobre todo Nanoha y Fate ya que no comprendían como es que Hikari pudo entrar a su conversación mental, estaban pensando la posibilidad que la peli morada tuviera magia, sonaba algo descabellado; lo sabían pero no había otra posibilidad más. Nanoha y Fate sentadas en el sillón de la casa de la segunda con ojeras que le hacían competencia a un mapache trataban de descansar un poco, no habían dormido casi nada por decirlo así, gracias al showcito montado por cierta peli morada. 

—Hikari-chan si que es una cajita de pandora —suspiró Nanoha. 

—Lo sé cachorrita, pero me impresiona el no habernos dado cuenta antes —Fate acarició los cabellos de la cobriza en señal de que se relajara.

—A pesar de todo me preocupó nunca vimos sentimientos negativos rodearla —dijo un poco más para si—. Solo espero no vuelva a pasar lo mismo —se apegó y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su rubia. 

—Estoy segura que no será así, además estamos junto a ella, sea lo que sea que tenga que pasar estaremos a su lado —Fate entrelazó su mano con Nanoha, volteó y le dio un rápido beso. 

Se escucha un golpe sordo dentro de una de las habitaciones cerca del sillón donde las dos muchachas se encuentran, van corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provenía, más precisamente la habitación de huéspedes al lado izquierdo del cuarto de la oji-borgoña. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchan un "ouch". Pero por seguridad decidieron esperar un poco, suficiente miedo les metió Hanabi a las pobres. 

—¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DEMONIOS ME EMPUJASTE DE LA CAMA! —gritó una frustrada Hikari desde adentro. 

—¡Deja de bromear estúpida Akari y devuélveme a MI Hikari! —Hanabi hizo algo para que un "ouch" se volviera escuchar. 

—¡Hana-chan soy yo en serio! —dijo la peli morada con un tono lastimero.

—¡Si claro como no! Bonita actuación Akari déjate de payasadas.

La cobriza tocó la puerta ya que el trauma hacia Hanabi empezaba a florecer. 

—¡Ya voy! —habló Hikari y fue abrir la puerta encontrándose con 2 ausentes Nanoha y Fate—. Oh buenos días Fate-nee-chan, Nanoha-nee-chan ¿Qué las trae por aquí? 

—¡NO ES MAS QUE OBVIO BAKA AKARI! —la peli-azul se lanzó encima de Hikari como mismo león tras su presa. 

—Esto… creo que estamos interrumpiendo mejor… nos… —Fate se escondía detrás de la puerta

—No claro que no, verdad Habi-chan —Hikari le sonríe lo mas sinceramente posible.

—Eh… eso… hace… hace tiempo no me decías así…

—No me creías cuando te decía "Hana" y pues recordé como antes te llamaba, no puedo creer que siendo mi novia no te des cuenta cuando estoy yo y cuándo Akari, mírame… 

—No creo que…

—Habi-chan mírame —espero un par de segundos pero la oji-lavanda no se optaba por voltear o fingir no haber escuchado—. ¡Hanabi! 

—¡Ahora que pasa…! —volteó pero todo lo que iba a decir se esfumo al ver tan cerca a Hikari y a punto de besarla—. Hi-Hikari… e-espera…

—Ne… Fate-chan mejor las dejamos solas —Nanoha le susurró a la rubia.

—No, me quedaré no quiero cosas subidas de tono cachorrita aún son unas niñas —Fate estaba atenta a cada acción por parte de la peli-morada y de la peli-azul.

—N-no debemos… —Hanabi trató de levantarse pero Hikari no se lo permitió abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia ella.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Habi-chan? —la peli morada acarició sus cabellos.

—Y-yo solo… —tragó fuerte.

—¿Tu solo qué? —le susurró en el oído y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hanabi.

—H-Hikari… —acto seguido le mordió el cuello para luego lamerle.

—Ahhhh… H-Hanabi… —la peli morada estaba al punto del colapso y abrazó más fuerte a la peli azul.

—¡TIEMPO! —gritó una sonrojada Fate—. Hikari, Hanabi esas cosas no se deben de hacer ahora, sé que se les alborota las hormonas pero…. ¡NO QUIERO SABER NI VER NADA DE COSAS PERVERTIDAS HASTA QUE SEAN MAYORES DE EDAD! —tomó aire y se tranquilizó.

—¿Por ahora desayunemos que les parece? —Nanoha estaba con una mano detrás de su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

—Pero que excelente idea mi cachorrita nada menos de ti —le sonrió Fate.

—_Wow, Fate-nee-chan… da mucho miedo —pensó Hikari mientras temblaba inconscientemente._

—Ejem… —carraspeó la rubia—. ¿Si entendieron lo que les dije verdad?

Ambas niñas se levantaron lo más rápido posible alejándose a unos 2 metros la una de la otra, Fate volvió a sonreír y les hizo el ademán que pasaran primero, llegaron a la cocina y la cobriza estaba preparando todo, se sentaron y se dispusieron a tomar el desayuno. Hikari no podía creer que Fate perdiera la paciencia tan fácil pero por otro lado le gustaba. Eso le hacia saber que su Fate-nee-chan la quería mucho más de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

—¿Qué les parece si luego de desayunar vamos con las demás a pasar el día? —Nanoha sacó su móvil y así llamar a las demás.

—¡Por mi esta bien, pero quiero que Mayura también venga! —alzó sus manos al aire por la felicidad.

—¡COF COF! —Fate y Hanabi tomaron rápidamente sus vasos con jugo y bebieron de ellos rápidamente.

—¡ESTAS LOCA! No voy a permitir que esa acosadora sexual se te acerque si quiera un milímetro —la peli azul se limpiaba con una servilleta

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hanabi-chan, esa desquiciada no se va acercar a mi dulce y tierna hermanita, tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver para hacerlo —Fate apretó su vaso con rabia.

—Etto… Fate-chan ten cuidado no vayas a romper el vaso —Nanoha trataba de tranquilizar a Fate.

—Nanoha-nee-chan tiene razón además es una broma sé que Mayura puede ser… demasiado cariñosa conmigo —se rasco la mejilla con preocupación

—¡PERO YO QUIERO ESTAR CON MAYURA-SAN! — la voz se escucho por toda la habitación.

—Que demonios… ¡AKARI BAKA! —la peli azul buscaba donde se encontraba

—¿Akari-chan acaso te gusta Mayura-chan? —Hikari se carcajeó.

—Cállate no es verdad solo lo decía en broma —se volvió a escuchar por el lugar.

—Ya mejor sigamos comiendo, si no lo devolveré todo —Hanabi se acomodó.

Terminaron de desayunar y para esto Nanoha ya había llamado a las demás, quedaron encontrarse en ½ hora en el lugar de siempre; afuera del Café Midoriya. Al llegar todas ya estaban reunidas esperándolas. Hayate vio ambas parejas felices, sobre todo Fate y Nanoha, se le ocurrió animar un poco la mañana y que mejor que picar a su pareja favorita.

—¡Uy pero que linda parejita que tenemos aquí… si parecen una familia feliz! Owww miren a las pequeñas Hikari y Hanabi —Hayate se carcajeaba.

—¡Owww a ver si ya saben decir "mamá" a ver cositas digan mamá! —Arisa le seguía el juego.

—Joder soy la tía mas feliz de todo este mundo —Unas lágrimas falsas se vieron en Hayate.

—¡Oye mapache y yo que! —Arisa le mando un golpe en lo alto de su cabeza.

—¡Ya párenle! De seguro envidiosas por que no tendrían hijas tan lindas como ellas —Fate y Nanoha dijeron a unísono abrazando a Hikari y Hanabi respectivamente.

—¡Yo también quiero abrazo! —la castaña ya iba a lanzarse sobre ellas

—¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIKARI!

Se escuchó una voz a las espaldas del grupo, si ¿adivinaron? Nuestra querida y estimada Mayura iba corriendo a toda velocidad y estaba a escasos centímetros de lanzarse sobre Hikari.

—¡OYE UN MOMENTO NO TOQUES A MI HIJA! —Fate le agarro por el cuello del poleron y le empujo hacia un lado.

—Pero que… t-tu… ¡TU HIJA! —Mayura estaba con cara de WTF

—Así como lo oíste Hikari ahora es nuestra hija —Nanoha abrazo posesivamente a Hikari

—Y mas vale que no te acerques o lo lamentaras —la rubia fulmino con su mirada a la peli plateada.

—Y Hanabi es nuestra hija —a Carim se le veía firme en lo que decía.

—_¡Eh! Pero Carim-san… se supone que Hanabi también es hija nuestra._

—Creo que no es lo más recomendable Fate-san, si seria así esa chiquilla estaría en ventaja si sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Carim-san tiene razón, muchas gracias

—¡H-Hika-chan… dime que es mentira! —Mayura se le acerco de nuevo tratando de agarrarle por lo menos la mano.

—¡ATRÁS DEMONIA! Que te dije hace rato ¿estás idiota no? —la oji borgoña saco una katana.

La gran pregunta ¿donde demonios Fate guardo la katana? o ¿de donde consiguió una? Bueno lo mejor es no tentar a nuestra querida rubia.

—Si nos dejaras pasar Mayura-chan… se nos esta haciendo tarde —Nanoha hablaba amenazadoramente a la peli plateada 

—Pero… ya sé que Hikari se quede conmigo yo la cuidaré bien —sonrió triunfal—. Aunque no solo estoy pensando en cuidarla —esto último lo susurro pero no paso desapercibido por Nanoha y Fate.

—Ne, Mayura… puedes venir un momento por favor —Fate la llamo a un lugar algo apartado de las demás.

—¿Si Fate-san que se le ofrece? Me dejará a cargo de la linda y tiernísima Hikari ¿verdad? —fue corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Escúchame atentamente Inukai por que no te lo volveré a repetir… si te acercas a MI hija te juro que lo pagaras muy caro, ándate con mucho cuidado por que la boda de mi hija con Hanabi esta próxima ellas ya están prometidas así que si no quieres conocer a una madre extremadamente enojada es mejor que te alejes, se buena niña ¿vale? —la oji borgoña le sonrió lo más sádicamente posible.

—Y-yo… Fate-san le juro que yo seré mejor que esa baka de Hanabi además, que tiene esa que yo no tenga, o sea míreme soy mucho mas sexy que ella, tengo un cuerpo de infarto, mis preciosos ojos son una tentación, que más puede pedir —Mayura hacia unas extrañas poses mientras nombraba algunos de sus supuestos "atributos" que tenia. 

Digamos que Fate la mando a la punta del cerro "literalmente" con una patada de regalo por hacerla enojar y hoy Fate estaba con "muy buenas ofertas" aquel o aquella que quisiera acercársele a Hikari con malas intenciones. Luego de la pequeña interrupción fueron a muchos lugares unos que nunca Hikari y Hanabi se hubieran imaginado, poco tiempo después ya era momento de volver al instituto, nada nuevo pasaba o eso es lo que pensaban nuestras queridas chicas.

Lunes por la mañana de camino al instituto…

—Ahhh… que cansancio volver a regresar a esta cárcel —Hayate caminaba sin ganas.

—¡Hayate no es para tanto! ¿Acaso no extrañabas hacer de las tuyas junto con Arisa-san? —Carim rió mientras su mano y la de su castaña estaban entrelazadas.

—Ya saben Hikari, Hanabi deben ser cuidadosas con Mayura sobretodo tu Hikari y ya sabes el por que, sean niñas buenas y atiendan en clases nos veremos en el receso su Nanoha-mama y yo iremos a recogerlas junto con las demás —Fate les sonrió maternalmente.

Tanto Fate como Nanoha abrazaron a sus "hijas" y entraron al instituto seguidas por las demás, Hikari sintió alguien cerca de ellas a lo que rápidamente antes de perder de vista a su Fate-mama fue avisarle acerca de esa presencia.

—Fate-mama… siento magia aquí en el instituto, no se si es por que incremente la mía o es que hay alguien más aparte de mi que también la posea, no quiero alarmarte pero al parecer es demasiado fuerte, en el receso lo hablaremos con mas calma ¿si? —Hikari abrazo a su "madre" y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras ahí la esperaba Hanabi

—¿Fate-chan que paso? —a Nanoha se le veía algo preocupada.

—En el receso lo hablaremos con Hikari y las demás, por ahora mejor vayámonos antes que se nos haga tarde mi cachorrita.

—Esta bien esperemos que no sea nada grave…

—¡A ver ese par de tortolitas si se apuran! —Arisa les grito para que se fueran al salón

—¡Perdón ya vamos! —las 2 muchachas fueron corriendo alcanzando así a sus amigas.

En el salón de Hikari y Hanabi alguien nuevo iba aparecer para darles un poco más de diversión a la pareja, tomaron asiento en sus lugares correspondientes y el profesor ya había llegado, paso lista y antes de iniciar la clase dio un anuncio.

—Alumnos a partir de hoy habrá un nuevo integrante al grupo, pase por favor y preséntese —volteó hacia la puerta.

—Sí ejem… —aclaro su garganta—. Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Leonardo Holyburst, tengo 13 años mi bebida favorita es la leche; me gusta cualquier tipo de pescado o comida de mar y amo los gatos —su tez era blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio erizado, sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Pero qué lindo! ¡Yo quiero un novio así! ¡Ahhh míralo tiene los mismos gustos que un gatito, que adorable es! —se escuchaba este tipo de susurros por casi toda la clase.

—Bien señor Holyburst tome asiento detrás de la señorita Tomisawa, levante la mano por favor para que su compañero se pueda ubicar.

Los primeros bloques pasaron lentamente y para Hikari se le hacía eterno que llegara el tan ansiado receso, luego de un par de minutos más que se le hicieron un castigo el timbre que había acabado las primeras 3 horas de su tortura llamado instituto, tomó rápidamente a Hanabi de la mano y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la azotea.

—Ah… espera… quería hablar contigo… —no llego a terminar ya que Hikari se había hecho humo literalmente.

—Holyburst-san ella siempre sale así, no sé qué tanta prisa lleva, pero no te preocupes podrás hablarle después —escuchó una voz detrás de él y se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

—Mucho gusto soy Inukai Mayura —le sonrió la peli plateada.

—Igualmente, el gusto es mío Inukai-san —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Si me perdona tengo que hacer algo.

—Sí, claro no se retrase mucho o llegara tarde a clases.

—No se preocupe y gracias no lo haré —dio media vuelta y se fue.

—No te dejare que te acerques a MI Hikari; Holyburst primero muerta a que te quedes con ella —se volvió a sentar y saco su obento.

Mientras tanto con Fate y las demás…

—Dinos Hikari que es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir —la rubia, la cobriza, la peli azul y la peli morada se encontraban un poco apartadas de las demás, ese tema era muy delicado y ya luego comunicarían a las demás.

—Primeramente al parecer ya sé de donde proviene esa energía que te comente en la mañana Fate-mama… hoy en nuestro salón entro un chico nuevo llamado Leonardo Holyburst, pude sentir un tipo de magia demasiada poderosa emanar de él, es raro porque es una magia que nunca había sentido antes… ugh… —se tocó la sien.

—¿Hika-chan estas bien? —Hanabi se alarmo pensando que ocurriría lo mismo un mes atrás.

—SI… estoy bien… —no dejaba de tocarse la sien hasta que sintió una presencia cerca de donde se encontraban—. No puede ser…. Él está aquí… justo ahora… argh… esta… esta haciendo algo —le vino un mareo y todo se le puso negro y cayó hacia un lado.

—Quien lo diría… que te iba encontrar aquí Tamada, volveremos a enfrentarnos como hace miles de años lo hicimos, esta vez habrá un ganador y ese seré yo, por el honor de los Holyburst mi querido diré… mi querida rival por fin después de mucho saboreare la victoria… —susurro y se alejaba poco a poco de aquel lugar, le emocionaba mucho el volver a encontrarse con Hikari, así su batalla no acabaría como la última vez.

—Hi… —se escuchó una voz a lo lejos—. Hika… —esta vez se acercaba aquella voz—. ¡Hikari! —abrió los ojos a escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

—Akari…. Ahora que paso, algo hizo Holyburst ¿verdad? —se sentó sobándose su cabeza, aun el dolor no había desaparecido.

—Así es… Hikari… tengo que contarte algo sumamente importante.

—Debo imaginarme que tiene algo que ver con él —le llamó para que se sentara a su lado.

Akari obedeció y se sentó a su lado un poco nerviosa, al ver que Hikari se tambaleaba y sobaba sus ojos frecuentemente le hizo saber que estaba débil, opto por tomar su cabeza y apoyarla en su hombro izquierdo y Hikari no se resistió.

—Esto paso hace mucho tiempo atrás, primero… ¿Sabes por qué ambas parecemos 2 gotas de agua? —la peli morada negó—. Me lo imaginaba, Holyburst era el rival de mi padre, no se llevaban del todo mal pero siempre Holyburst tenía muy duros enfrentamientos con mi padre, un día tenían un enfrentamiento pero Holyburst no llegó, mi padre no sabía cuál era el retraso pero luego se enteró que fue porque Holyburst murió extrañamente, así que no pudo presentarse.

—Entiendo… así que por eso es como si reencarnara en Leonardo…

—No, estas equivocada él es el hijo de su ancestro al parecer mi padre sabía que tenía un hijo de mi misma edad pero nunca lo conoció así que Holyburst murió de depresión al enterarse que su hijo había muerto por una extraña enfermedad. Y ahora el hijo quiere tomar ese enfrentamiento como suyo ya que su padre no pudo cumplirlo.

Akari quiso agregar algo mas pero ya los colores volvían a verse por Hikari y no le dio oportunidad de avisarle de algo más. Pensó que no sería muy importante y que ya luego lo hablarían con calma.

—Hikari estas bien, menos mal despertaste todas estábamos demasiado preocupadas por ti —Fate le ayudo a pararse.

—Lo siento chicas no fue mi intensión, pero Akari necesitaba hablar conmigo y creo que… Holyburst le ayudo con eso —hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa.

—No te preocupes ahora dinos que te dijo —Nanoha se le acercó para limpiar el polvo que se había pegado en su uniforme por la caída que había tenido solo unos instantes atrás.

Hikari les conto todo, las chicas muy sorprendidas no lo podían creer, ahora todo encajaba el por qué Akari era igual a Hikari y como solo en la personalidad variaba, les pareció interesante y tanto a Fate, Nanoha, Hayate y Carim se les ocurrió participar en ese enfrentamiento si la peli morada estuviera en dificultad les impresiono que Leonardo pudiera hacer eso en Hikari y por eso tomaron las medidas correspondientes.

—No vamos a dejar que se te acerque Hikari, tu eres ahora nuestra hija y nuestro deber es protegerte —Nanoha y Fate hablaron al unísono muy decididas y a la vez con una ligera preocupación.

—Nosotras tampoco, Carim y yo también protegeremos a Hikari no por algo es nuestra "sobrina" haremos lo necesario para ayudarla y no dudaremos en derrotar a Holyburst —hizo tronar una de sus manos por la emoción que sentía.

—Cuenten con nosotras también, aunque no tengamos magia ni nada de eso podemos serles de ayuda como prepararles un campo de entrenamiento, y ese tipo de cosas —Arisa estaba preocupada y no quería que le pasase algo a su familia.

—No se olviden de mí, puede que yo tampoco tenga magia pero estaré al pendiente y al cuidado de Hikari cuando ustedes no puedan, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario —Hanabi apretó su puño con determinación

—Entonces está decidido nuestra prioridad será Hikari y le ayudaremos a entrenar para que pueda vencer a Holyburst.

—Me parece interesante, por fin poder ver que tan buena es la ancestra del rival del mío —se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, todas voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y ahí se encontraba Leonardo Holyburst en el marco de la puerta de la azotea con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Leonardo Holyburst, que te quede claro que Hikari te ganara así como mi padre lo hacía siempre —se escuchó una nueva voz retumbando por toda la azotea.

—Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… Akari veo que no nos conocemos aun pero nos veremos las caras y por lo que recuerdo eres igual a tu padre, permíteme presentarme ya que al igual que tu yo también vivo dentro de Leonardo, mi nombre es… Raifudo Holyburst.

—Espera y veras que Hikari te ganara, estoy ansiosa por ver como mi hija te gana —Fate se le veía con una chispa en los ojos, eso era lo que se llama confianza y fe en la persona que más quieres.

—Hikari-chan es fuerte siempre está dando lo mejor de sí, me emociona ver que quieres enfrentártele veras que no tiene las mismas habilidades de su ancestro —Nanoha se paró al lado de la peli morada y fue seguida por las demás.

—Estaré ansioso por nuestro encuentro Hikari… espero no me decepciones ni a mí ni a Raifudo —volvió a sonreír, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

—Hikari…. Desde ahora tu entrenamiento empieza, yo, Nanoha, Hayate y Carim seremos tus maestras, no dejaremos que te derroten, entrenaremos duro para que tú y Akari los puedan vencer y saben que si necesitan ayuda estaremos a su disposición.

—No quiero que salgan heridas por mi culpa… —agachó la cabeza

—No pasara eso te juro que no pasara nada de eso —Fate y Nanoha se le acercan y la abrazan con mucha ternura, cariño y protección.

Y aquí es donde algo nuevo empezara para Fate y las demás, un enfrentamiento que quizás pueda girar entorno de su futuro y aún más que eso…. Su relación.

**N/A:**

¡Por fin! Siendo las 6:37 a.m. pude haberlo terminado y espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por esperar a que saliera y si lo sé el año pasado no publique como debía aun así prometiéndoles que actualizaría más seguido; sé que no es excusa pero… desde septiembre del año pasado que empecé a estudiar una nueva carrera (si así es antes tenía otra pero por cosas personales tuve que abandonarla) ahora no estoy con mucho tiempo los trabajos que me dejan es para morirse literalmente pero prometo saber sobrellevarlo y darme un tiempo para seguir con este mi 1er proyecto que por supuesto no lo dejare, otra cosa dentro de poco creare un manga con los personajes nuevos insertados en este fic, todo depende de cómo me vaya (aunque ya tengo 3 capítulos avanzados) no se me vienen mucho las ideas y cuando salga el 1er capítulo de mi manga lo subiré a un blog que luego les daré el link al que le interese seguirlo, bien luego de tener de nuevo el Word funcionándome a las mil maravillas podre actualizar un poco seguido así que les pido paciencia y también mil disculpas por dejarlos en espera más de 5 meses quizás algunos ya me dieron por muerta o algo así pero no aquí sigo y terminare sea como sea este fic porque gracias a ustedes puede salir adelante.  
Ahora si para terminar, se acepta de todo un poco menos amenazas o demandas por que aún sigo pobre y no tengo abogado XD 


	12. Cap11 Momentos y Enfermedad

**Cap. 11: Momentos y Enfermedad**

Canción: Be as one  
Canta: W-inds

_ Siempre pienso en ti, incluso los días en los que no nos vemos_  
_Cada vez que siento el calor de la palma de tu mano envolviéndome_  
_A mí, a mí corazón y a mi alma, la dulce despreocupación que muestras_  
_Cada vez que nos vemos me hace dar ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte_

_Yo seré – seré uno solo- quiero protegerte_  
_Quédate conmigo, te amo, si a ti, mi amada_  
_Te revelo solo a ti todos mis sentimientos_

_Un encuentro milagroso, de esos que suceden solo una vez en la vida_  
_En el que todas las estrellas estaban brillando_  
_Y las gotas de lluvia se apresuraban a caer en el mar_  
_Vamos amarnos nosotros dos amor, tú lo tienes todo_  
_Incluso en casos pequeños, cuando nos cruzamos sin hablarnos_  
_Estoy seguro que vamos abrir nuestros corazones_  
_Ah voy a venir aquí y escuchar tus sueños que esperas y_  
_La continuación del libro que estabas leyendo_  
_Cuando recogemos las pequeñas cosas el uno del otro que_  
_No conocemos, los lazos que tenemos entre nosotros se fortalecerán_  
_Yo seré –seré uno solo- quiero intentar creer_  
_Que existe tal cosa como un amor eterno, vamos a grabar en nosotros_  
_En ese destino que no nos arrepentiremos_  
_Trae tus manos y sentirás el calor y la paz que nace desde la otra mitad_  
_En el que todas las estrellas estaban brillando_

_Ahora –seré uno solo- quiero intentar creerlo_  
_Ya sea primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, quiero ver tu cara sonreír_  
_Hacia una de las historias del mundo y decirlo un día_  
_Yo seré – seré uno solo- quiero protegerte_  
_Quédate conmigo, te quiero_  
_Te revelo solo a ti todos mis sentimientos_

_Yo seré –seré uno solo- quiero intentar creer_  
_Que existe tal cosa como un amor eterno, vamos a grabar en nosotros_  
_En ese destino que no nos arrepentiremos_  
_Trae tus manos y sentirás el calor y la paz que nace desde la otra mitad_  
_En el que todas las estrellas estaban brillando_

Pasando una semana Fate y las demás decidieron poner una fecha para el inicio del entrenamiento de Hikari, estaban preocupadas del porque Leonardo había aparecido, se es hacía muy raro pero eso luego lo averiguarían. Por otro lado Hanabi estaba demasiado estresada con lo tan fastidiosa que se ponía Inukai desde que llegó Holyburst, aquel chico no lo veía como un rival pero no le gustaba la idea de que aquel muchacho hiciese semejantes reacciones en la peli plateada.

Móvil vibrando…

— ¿Quién habla…? —contesta una suave y cansada voz.

—¿Oh Tamada-san… no reconoces mi voz? —se escucha la voz de una muchacha hablarle en la otra línea.

—¿Are…? —se talla los ojos—. ¡Demonios Kanade-chan! Perdón no te había reconocido, dime primita para que soy buena —se sentó en la cama; se le escuchaba muy emocionada.

—Pues ya vez Hikari necesito que me hagas un favor —Kanade suplicaba que su prima le ayudara, era a la única que le tenía confianza aparte de ser muy cercanas.

—¿Si dime cuál es? —no le podía negar nada, no por algo su relación era muy buena al punto de ser como hermanas de sangre.

—Necesito un buen instituto, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre —estaba emocionada, tenía una buena noticia a la peli morada pero quería que ella misma se diera cuenta.

—¡No me digas que te vienes para acá! —gritó emocionadísima.

—Ah… Hika-chan que pasa por que tanto alboroto… deja dormir a los demás… —cierta peli azul le tira un almohadazo, se voltea y vuelve a dormirse.

—¡Hana-chan… eso duele! —se soba la cabeza.

—Jajaja Hanabi nunca cambia, ponme en altavoz quiero hablar también con ella —le dice en la otra línea.

—Está bien —Hikari hace lo pedido y apreta el botón de altavoz—. Listo ya está, Hana-chan saluda a Kanade-chan —toca su hombro y la mece un poco

—Mmmm… ¡Deja Hika-chan… déjame dormir en paz mujer! —le grita un poco malhumorada, se levanta y está a punto de darle otro almohadazo,

—¡Hey! Hanabi buenos días dormilona ya es hora de despertar —se escucha a Kanade.

—¿K-Kanade-san…? —la oji lavanda se quedó en shock.

—La misma que viste y calza, mujer por dios no cambias y pensé que dejarías esas mañas para atender bien a mi querida primita —ríe al terminar y Hikari le acompaña también.

—Ah… yo… es que bueno… —Hanabi trataba de excusarse.

—Jajaja ya párale Tomisawa es broma, bueno veo que ambas están bien eso me tranquiliza —suelta un suspiro—. ¿Bueno entonces cuento contigo Hikari?

—¡Claro que sí, siempre! —la oji borgoña sonreía ampliamente mientras miraba a Hanabi.

—¡Gracias Hikari! Bien hoy empacaremos lo poco que queda para la mudanza y dentro de 2 días estaremos allá, mamá y el abuelo quiere verte dicen que te extrañan mucho —se le escuchaba un poco nostálgica.

—¡Pues diles que yo igual! Les daremos una buena bienvenida, así que espérenla.

—No me excluyan yo aún sigo aquí por si no se han dado cuenta —la oji lavanda bosteza y se apoya en Hikari—. Yo también les daré una maravillosa bienvenida, por favor no tarden en llegar.

—¿Oh y ahora que paso Habi-chan por que las ansias? —acaricia su cabeza y empieza a jugar con sus cabellos.

—Si estas tan ansiosa Hanabi… ¡sorpréndeme ese día! A ver si te ganas puntos para el matrimonio entre tú y Hikari.

Hubo un momento de silencio y se escuchó como si alguien tragara fuerte, luego de unos 25 seg. Se escucharon unas risas por parte de Kanade y unos balbuceos por parte de ambas muchachas. Sus miradas se chocaron sin querer; un grandísimo y violento sonrojo se apreciaba en sus rostros, voltearon en diferentes direcciones para así poder cortar el contacto visual.

—Bueno les dejo, tengo que hacer unos últimos arreglos por aquí, por cierto Hikari dile a Joshua que me separe un par de cosas, de las que tú sabes —rió una vez más y cortó la llamada.

—Esto… ejem… q-quieres seguir durmiendo… o… vamos a hacer algo afuera —la peli morada jugaba con sus dedos como si fuera a entretenerse con ellos.

—Yo… Hika-chan… —le toco el hombro para que la muchacha le viese—. Hika-chan… —susurró en su oído.

—H-Hana-chan… —volteó a verle—. M-me haces cosquillas…

No pudo agregar nada mas ya que Hanabi le había callado con un beso, Hikari no sabía el porqué de la reacción de su adorada peli azul, después de un rato entre beso y beso la oji lavanda quería picar un poco a su oji borgoña, lamio y mordió su labio superior a lo cual la muchacha se separó muy sorprendida.

—¿Hika-chan... creo que deberíamos seguir aquí no crees? —un violento sonrojo al darse cuenta de aquel atrevimiento aparecía en el rostro de la oji lavanda.

—N-no lo sé… p-permíteme un momento iré a airearme un poco —se levantó y corrió con dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Harlaown, Nanoha y Fate seguían durmiendo plácidamente, la primera estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su rubia y se podía apreciar una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

—No Nanoha… —la oji borgoña balbuceaba un poco—. Mmm… no me parece mala idea pero… —se pasó la manga por los labios para limpiarse un rastro de saliva que salía por un lado.

—Mmm… —Nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos viendo así a su linda rubia que empezaba a babear, rio quedito para no despertarla y siguió mirándola con ternura; no todos los días podía apreciarla en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Nanoha… —esta vez Fate lo dijo en un tono un poco subido de tono, esto hizo que la cobriza se prendiera en un instante, era tan impresionante escucharla en ese estado, tuvo que darse un golpe en lo alto de su cabeza para que dejara de pensar en eso.

—En que estás pensando Takamachi… quieres un mañanero pequeña pervertida… —se acomodó en la cama y se quedó prendada mirando a través de la ventana, había amanecido nublado por lo cual se podía adivinar que llovería, quizás sería bueno quedarse en casa.

—Y pensar que de más pequeña me gustaba mojarme cuando llovía, nyahaha a pesar de que mamá me regañaba me encantaba sentir esa sensación —se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en ellas, dejo salir un suspiro.

—Pero debiste de verte muy hermosa y adorable divirtiéndote bajo la lluvia, que envidia de tu madre poder verte así mi cachorrita —le susurró aterciopeladamente.

—F-Fate-chan… n-no digas esas cosas… —su rostro se prendió ante tal comentario.

—Pero es la verdad mi cachorrita, además fuiste, eres y serás siempre hermosa —le besó el cuello esperando una reacción por parte de su cobriza.

—Nya… —salió un poco bajo aquel gimoteo ya que no se encontraban solas—. F-Fate-chan e-espera no debemos…

—Si es por mi madre no te preocupes está bien que este de vacaciones pero siempre sale temprano a comprar algo —la rubia jalo a su adorada cobriza.

—L-lo sé p-pero… —la oji borgoña le callo con un apasionado beso.

—Hace mucho que no pasábamos un día las dos solas mi cachorrita —acarició su mejilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Mou… Fate-chan sabes que no me puedo resistir a ti —ahora fue ella quien la jaló.

—Por cierto, hay Besos de Moza ya sabes si quieres "jugar" con ellos — Fate estaba esperando el "si" de Nanoha.

—Nyahaha ya sabes cuál es la respuesta.

Y Fate de la nada sacó una caja de los Besos de Moza, la abrió y alzo el primero que vio a la vista e hizo lo mismo que esa primera vez que "jugaron" pero con la única diferencia de sostener el dulce con los labios luego de terminar con la crema en el cuello de Nanoha y llevárselo a los labios de su cobriza, Nanoha no se esperaba ese acto tan inesperado a lo que quedó unos pequeños segundos en shock para luego reaccionar y aceptar el bocadillo que su oji borgoña le tentaba y ofrecía. Automáticamente la muchacha luego de terminar de comérselo; cogió uno e hizo lo mismo en los labios de su acompañante, la temperatura en la habitación empezaba a elevarse, se escucharon un piqueteo en la ventana, si era el anuncio de la lluvia y a su vez de un fuerte viento que mecía algunos árboles ubicados a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio de Fate.

—N-Nanoha… —la rubia la miraba con deseo y amor aquella chica, aquella hermosa oji lavanda que se llevaba su corazón, que la dejaba sin aliento cuando cruzaba su mirada con esos orbes tan profundos y hermosos.

—Fate-chan… te amo —un par de lágrimas recorrían esas sonrojadas y hermosas mejillas, dejaban un camino libre para las demás que estaban por venir.

—Y-yo también te amo, pero no llores —limpió aquellas traviesas lágrimas que se deslizaban por ese delicado y hermoso rostro.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte en mi vida —la besó con necesidad.

—Nunca te voy a dejar de amarte mi cachorrita —le sonrió y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Fate-chan… —la miro con ternura.

—No importa que pase Nanoha cada día mi amor crecerá por ti —acarició sus cabellos.

Se miraron y se besaron, expresando así todo el amor que se sentían la una por la otra, el sentirse correspondida y amada con la misma intensidad que tu amas. Contar con el apoyo de la persona más importante para ti.

En la residencia Tamada…

—Eh… genial, Fate-nee-chan y Nanoha-nee-chan están jugando otra vez —suspiró cansada.

—¿Nunca cambian verdad? Pero así son las hormonas en la juventud —se escuchó detrás de ella.

—Hablas como si no fueras una, me impresiona como es que puedes cambiar de atrevida a madura —sonríe de lado.

—¡E-Eh… Hika-chan mala! —se cruzó de brazos.

—Jajaja es una broma —deja de apoyarse en el barandal del balcón y voltea a verla—. Amo todas las fases de Hana-chan—. Se acerca a ella y le roba un fugaz beso.

—… —un sonrojo extremadamente violento adorno el rostro de la peli azul y salió al balcón donde antes se encontraba Hikari—. Demonios Hikari… ahora yo necesito airearme.

—Vendetta —se acerca a ella por detrás—. En el amor se vale todo —le susurra.

Se escucha un pequeño tronido en la baranda, ambas muchachas miran al cielo y ven algunas gotas de lluvia caer, se miran entre si y asienten al mismo tiempo. Sonríen y luego de un par de minutos se les ve salir del departamento de la peli morada, hacen una pequeña carrera hacia la salida del edificio y se les ve riéndose como 2 niñas pequeñas mientras se mojan en medio de una fuerte lluvia, se escucha el timbrado de un móvil, Hikari y Hanabi lo sacan al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, es el mío —la peli morada contesta—. ¡Kanade-chan! Eh… n-no para nada —mira de reojo a Hanabi—. ¡S-si está bien, claro que estoy diciendo la verdad! —tragó fuerte—. A-así será Kanade-chan, adiós —colgó.

—¿Qué pasó Hika-chan? ¿Para qué te llamo Kanade-san? —sentía un mal presentimiento

—Me dijo que no saliéramos a mojarnos que me podría enfermar —tembló inconscientemente, acto seguido tomo de la mano a la peli azul y se metieron al edificio.

—H-Hika-chan… espera… —Hanabi trataba de no caerse mientras esquivaba algunas macetas que se encontraban por el camino.

—Perdón si te hice daño al agarrarte Hana-chan, pero recuerda que empezará mi entrenamiento mañana y no puedo resfriar… —fue interrumpida por unas cosquillas en la nariz e hizo que estornudara—. me… ¡ah no por favor! —se agarró la cabeza en signo de desesperación.

—Tranquila Hika-chan, no te enfermaras yo te cuidaré —ahora fue su turno de tomarle la mano y salir disparadas hacia el departamento de la oji borgoña.

Llegaron e inmediatamente Hanabi entro a la habitación de Hikari, pasaron un par de minutos y salió pero ya no traía consigo su ropa con la que había salido, estaba con su pijama y debajo del brazo le traía uno a la joven que estaba sentada.

—Eso… pero espera no me moje casi nada —se levantó del sofá—. ¡Con algo calentito estaré mejor ya verás!

—Nada de excusas Tamada, te pones la pijama si o si sin rechistar —se acercó a ella dejándole la pijama en sus manos—. Ya vaya a cambiarse antes que se sienta peor.

—Pero…

—Nada de "peros" señorita vaya de una vez si no quiere ser castigada —se cruzó de brazos mirándola seriamente.

—Awww… no se vale —se metió a su habitación y luego de un par de minutos salió—. Ya estoy… ya no me riñas Hana-mama —la miro con ojos llorosos.

—Buena niña, eres muy obediente Hika-chan, sabes que lo hago porque te amo y quiero que siempre estés bien —la abraza y acaricia su cabeza—. Eres muy moe

—Lo soy porque Hana-chan hace que mi lado moe salga —la abraza mientras esconde su rostro en el cuello de Hanabi.

—Iré a preparar algo calentito mientras que tú iras a la cama —se separó de ella y le sonrió antes de irse a la cocina.

—Está bien… no demores o me sentiré solita —dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Hikari se dispuso acostarse ya que le empezó a venir sueño y un pequeño dolor de cuerpo, se acomodó bien, se abrazó a su almohada y cayo rendida al instante. Después de un par de minutos ya estaba dentro de su sueño.

—Por fin después de mucho podré conversar apropiadamente contigo Hikari —Akari estaba frente suyo.

—¿Aka-chan, de que quieres hablar? ¿Es eso del entrenamiento o algo referido a Holyburst-san? —se acercó a ella.

—Precisamente de Holyburst, no te dejes llevar por el poder de magia que expulsa; me refiero a que debes estar alerta, él puede incrementarla así como tú también —habló seriamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Entiendo, no lo hare para eso tendré que tener un entrenamiento especial, quizás pueda aprender la magia elemental del agua, así tendría ventaja —se sienta en su enfrente.

—Creo que todavía es un poco rápido pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo —le sonríe.

—Aka-chan… —se da una bofetada.

—¡Baka por qué hiciste eso! —se ilumina su mano y la posa sobre su mejilla.

—Era la primera vez que te veía sonreír Aka-chan —cierra los ojos—. Siento… como si la temperatura subiera.

—¡Maldición, Hikari corre! —se levantó, la tomo de la mano y se fueron.

—¡Aka-chan que sucede! —se tallaba los ojos, le empezaban a pesar—. No… vayas tan rápido… —flaqueó y cayó mientras sentía que algo extremadamente quemante la rodeaba.

—No te me pongas débil en una situación como esta Hikari —sus manos volvieron a brillar y le toco la frente—. Espera… ¡estas ardiendo en fiebre!

Fuera del sueño de Hikari…

—Sabía que ibas a tener fiebre Hika-chan, como si no te conociera —remojó un paño en un recipiente con agua, lo exprimió y le puso en su frente.

—Hana-chan… —abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Hika-chan no te esfuerces, estas con mucha fiebre —sacó rápidamente el paño para volver a sumergirlo y ponérselo de nuevo en la frente.

—Perdón, siempre trayéndote problemas —se movió tratando de tocar su mano.

—No tienes porque pedirlo, sabes que lo hago por preocupación y que estés bien —toma su mano y la entrelaza con la suya.

—Hikari, lo siento creo que el entrenamiento se tendrá que aplazar —Fate al lado de Hanabi le hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

—En que momento… ¡EH! Eso no puede ser Fate-nee-chan, tengo que tener ese entrenamiento cuanto antes… quiero… quiero tener una buena batalla con Holyburst como mi ancestro lo tuvo… quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi —respiraba con dificultad.

—Hikari-chan tranquila, no te sobre esfuerces, tienes que descansar por ahora —Nanoha acarició su cabeza y le sonrió maternalmente.

—P-pero Nanoha-nee-chan… —se limpió algo de sudor con el dorso de su mano.

—Ya las escuchaste Hika-chan, tienes que descansar apropiadamente —le acercó una taza, dentro de ella había un extraño liquido humeante a lo cual la peli morada lo aceptó.

Terminando de beber todo el líquido se recostó, les sonrió y cerró por unos segundos los ojos, las 3 muchachas se quedaron arrodilladas esperando que Hikari se recuperara pronto, ya habría tiempo para el entrenamiento. Ya era de noche y aun no se le bajaba la temperatura, Fate y Nanoha fueron por una pastilla y algunas cosas más mientras que Hanabi ponía y sacaba el paño de la frente de su adorada peli morada.

A la mañana siguiente…

—Ah… —Hikari se levantó frotando sus ojos en el proceso—. S-se quedaron cuidándome toda la noche —sonrió enternecida.

—Hika-chan… recupérate pronto… —Hanabi hablaba entre sueños.

La miro con dulzura y acarició sus cabellos, al voltear un poco vio a Nanoha y Fate también haciéndole compañía, se sintió como una niña pequeña y eso le entristeció pues recordaba cuando su madre la atendía y cuidaba.

—A pesar de haber perdido alguien importante, me gane una familia que me quiere por lo que soy y siempre están junto a mí.

Miró por la ventana soltó un suspiro y se volvió a recostar aún era algo temprano y necesitaba recuperar más energías, no estaba del todo recuperada y el entrenamiento podría esperar un poco más, ella daría su mejor esfuerzo para que todas estuvieran orgullosas de ella. No defraudaría a nadie eso se prometió a si misma y sin dudas ganaría el reencuentro, estaba muy ansiosa de poder ver de nuevo a su prima, debía recuperarse pronto para prepararle esa maravillosa bienvenida que le estaría esperando a Kanade.

—Sin duda ganaré por ustedes, daré lo mejor de mí en cada entrenamiento, superare todas aquellas pruebas que puedan venir y sobretodo… aprenderé sin lugar a duda la magia elemental del agua —sonrió y se imaginó si quiera por unos segundos los rostros de satisfacción de todas, también la de Kanade y por último pero no menos importante el rostro de su ancestro—. Prepárate Holyburst-san te daré una buena pelea.

**N/A:  
**Por fin pude terminarlo ahhh fue algo difícil se supone que paso el mes pasado y no pude subirlo, me sentí mal conmigo misma porque este capi va dedicado para ti Angi! Enserio perdón por la demora, a la próxima Kanade hará su entrada con todo lo que va. Y bueno sabes que el próximo capi también ira dedicado a ti, gracias por tu paciencia y aunque este capi sea algo cortito, el otro será más extenso.  
Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos(as) aquellos que siguen mi fic, que dejan review así tengan cuenta en el FFiction o no muchísimas gracias por tomarse de su tiempo para con mi fic, sin ustedes este mi primer proyecto como también mis otros One-Shot no podrían estar aquí sin el interés de ustedes, por cierto aquellos que dejen reviews en mi One-Shot "Aún te recuerdo" y dado el caso de no estar registrados no les pueda responder al review tengan en cuenta que agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y recuerden que son ustedes los que hacen que todo sea posible para mis fics.  
Finalmente casi a mitades de este mes comenzaré de nuevo el instituto y es posible que demore un poco con los capis pero con esto no quiere decir que lo deje en stand by o esas cosas, saben que amo escribir y que sus reviews, sus follows, sus favorite autor, etc me dan esas fuerzas y ganas de seguir aquí. Ya saben se acepta de todo un poco menos amenazas ni demandas porque soy pobre y no tengo abogado x3


	13. Cap12 Lazos Familiares (I)

**Cap.12: Lazos Familiares (I)**

**Nota Previa:  
**Antes de empezar este capítulo quisiera aclarar por segunda vez, que tanto Hikari como Hanabi son casi esenciales en la relación de Nanoha y Fate, no es por querer darles protagonismo ya que sé muy bien que este fic es NanoFate, agradezco que me comprendan porque lo hago y sobre todo este será el último personaje nuevo que agregaré, entiendo que quizás pueda dar protagonismo a estos personajes en algunos capis si es así como se ve, mis más sinceras disculpas esa no es mi intención pero quiero que comprendan de que va todo esto, quiero hacer algo nuevo para poner interesante la relación así como también la trama del fic, podría poner al hurón pero creo que varios fans fieles a ésta hermosa pareja no le tienen cierto cariño ni quieren que aparezca en los fics, y pues no quiero poner lo mismo que el hurón se meta entre ellas 2 porque en serio me parece muy repetitivo (por no decir cansado y agobiante al escribirlo) espero por favor que lo puedan comprender ahora, de antemano muchas gracias por tomarse de su tiempo en leer. Sin nada más que agregar…. ¡Que empiece este capi! 

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y por fin la fiesta de bienvenida para Kanade estaba lista, Fate y las demás chicas fueron invitadas, para poder conocer a la prima de la peli morada pero por una emergencia en TSAB no pudieron asistir. Por otra parte Arisa y Suzuka tenían asuntos pendientes.

—Ahh… esto no es lo mismo sin Nanoha-nee-chan y las demás —suspiró Hikari.

—¿Quieres decir que estas aburrida, Tamada? —se escucha una voz algo amenazadora detrás suyo.

—E-eh… Kanade-chan… etto… no es eso, solo que me moría porque las conocieras —trago fuertemente y volteó, en ese momento ve a una linda chica castaña de 16 años, tez blanca, cabellos ondulados y ojos un poco más claros que los de ella.

—Ellas ahora son tu nueva familia, lo había olvidado por un momento —se relaja y rasca su cabeza.

—¡Igual me la estoy pasándome muy bien aquí! —le sonríe ampliamente.

—Gracias Hikari —la mira y le abraza.

—No te preocupes Kanade-chan, eres mi prima favorita, por ti haría cualquier cosa, tu siempre has compartido mucho tiempo conmigo y me has cuidado —también le abraza.

—Hika-chan, Kanade-san —una nueva voz se escucha—. Disculpen la interrupción Ryuya-san acaba de venir —se nota un poco tensa a Hanabi.

—Hace mucho que no veo a mi tío favorito —deshace el abrazo con la peli morada y va al encuentro de Ryuya— ¡Te he extrañado mucho tío!

—¡Igualmente yo Kanade-chan, has crecido mucho y te veo mejor que nunca! —acaricia su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la TSAB

—Chicas lamento haberlas hecho venir sabiendo que tenían un compromiso, esto salió de improvisto tanto que nos impresiono a nosotros —hablaba seriamente Lindy.

—Mamá es algo extremadamente grave ¿no es así? —Fate conocía bastante bien a su madre, aparte que un presentimiento le decía que algo no andaba bien.

—Me gustaría decirte que no lo es —suspiro tocándose la sien y haciendo leves masajes en esta—. Hemos descubierto un nuevo tipo de magia en Uminari, una bastante fuerte y rara a la vez.

—¿De qué hablas mamá? —Fate temía que esa magia perteneciera a Hikari o a Leonardo.

—Me sorprende que no te des cuenta Fate-chan —la comandante abrió una pantalla en donde se veían los perfiles de tres personas—. Ya debes de conocerlos.

—Ellos… ellos son… —Nanoha se quedó en shock al ver de quienes se trataba.

—No puede ser… —Hayate se tambaleó un poco por la sorpresa.

—Hikari… Leonardo… espera… ¡porque Mayura está ahí! —Fate no se esperaba esa gran noticia.

—¿L-Lindy-san… usted sabia acerca de Hikari y Leonardo? —la cobriza salió del estado de shock tratando de no exasperarse.

—También sabía que ustedes estaban enteradas de todo esto, simplemente no quise hablarles del tema porque no lo creí tan importante —aquella mujer tenía una expresión bastante neutra.

—¿E-entonces… quiere decir que ellos son un peligro para nosotras? —la rubia se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación—. No… no puede ser…

—Fate te pido que te tranquilices, solo uno de ellos es la amenaza pero eso no quiere decir que bajemos la guardia —hace un ademán y desaparece la pantalla—. Tendré que decirles que hasta las investigaciones de este caso no estén terminadas ninguna de ustedes 4 se podrán acercar a ellos.

—Pero Carim… —Hayate fue interrumpida.

—He estado aquí desde antes que ustedes —se escuchó a la rubia a sus espaldas.

—Carim-san que piensas de todo esto —Lindy se cruza de brazos.

—Pues nada me dice que Hikari-san y Leonardo-san sean un peligro para nosotras, no podría decir lo mismo de Inukai-san… tendría que estudiarla más a fondo —suspira—. Sería bueno tener una pista o quizás un indicio de esa magia que posee.

—¿Qué tipo de pistas necesitas Carim-san? —Nanoha tenía una posible solución para aquel problema, solo necesitaba saber qué es lo que pedía.

—Si alguna vez han sentido algo emanar de ella, tipo como energía o esas cosas —la aspirante a caballero presentía que algo escondía aquella muchacha.

—Hace tiempo sentimos un tipo de energía —Fate se mantuvo firme.

—Al parecer amenazaba a Hikari-chan, pero se contuvo porque nosotras estábamos a su lado —Nanoha se paró junto a la oji borgoña.

—Fue una especie de aura llena de sentimientos negativos para ser más precisa —una pequeña esperanza le decía a Fate que todo iría bien.

—Lamento interrumpir su reunión magos del TSAB.

Se escuchó una voz en todo el lugar y las alarmas inmediatamente se activaron, cada paso que daba el nuevo invitado se sentía más cerca, una mezcla de preocupación y miedo se sintió en la sala de reuniones. Luego de un par de segundos una gran explosión derribo la puerta de entrada.

—¡Quién eres, muéstrate! —Lindy estaba preparada por si tendría que luchar.

—Hablan de la reina de roma y ahora se hacen los desentendidos —se escuchó un crujido.

—¡Porque demonios estás aquí Inukai —Fate se puso en frente de su madre como su escudo.

—¿Fate-san esta es la bienvenida que merezco? —una falsa indignación acompaño las palabras para luego reírse y aplaudir en señal de felicitación—. Veo que no eres del todo estúpida y ni que decir de Nanoha-san.

—Las apariencias engañan Mayura-chan, no por algo siempre estabas pegada a Hikari-chan —la cobriza ya estaba preparando un Starlight Breaker por si las dudas.

—Hey, tranquila Takamachi vengo en son de paz, ahora baja esa cosa de mi vista —con su índice le hizo un ademán para que bajara la guardia.

—¿Crees que voy a estar tranquila con semejante ridiculez? —en los ojos de la muchacha se podía ver determinación.

Por otro lado en el departamento de Hikari, la fiesta continuaba y todos que estaban reunidos se la pasaban bien, la música se entremezclaba con las risas haciendo de este un ambiente agradable. Kanade no se esperó una bienvenida tan sorprendente, extrañaba a su prima, estar alejadas mucho tiempo hizo que sus lazos se forjaran con más fuerza cada día que pasaba.

—Estos son los que llamo "Lazos Familiares" —suspiro satisfecha la castaña cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

—Kanade-chan ya tan rápido te cansaste o qué —sintió un abrazo por detrás.

—Jajaja, para nada Hikari solo estoy muy feliz de poder estar al lado de mi primita otra vez —le dio unas cuantas palmaditas a sus manos.

—Pues yo también estoy feliz de poder volver a estar a tu lado, ya me estaba empezando a sentir sola —le sonríe para dejar de abrazarle.

—¿A poco Tomisawa no te hace buena compañía? Golpe bajo para la pobre de Hanabi —hizo una mueca de falso dolor.

—No es eso, solo que me faltaba mi cómplice para que el bando este completo, sabes a lo que me refiero Kanade-chan —se rascó su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Hikari en ese momento se tambaleó un poco, algo dentro de ella decía que su familia estaba en peligro, estaba pálida y le costaba respirar, la castaña al darse cuenta de esto le ayudo a que se sentara y llamó a Hanabi para que le ayudara a ver su cambio tan repentino.

—Hika-chan… no me digas que… —no pudo terminar ya que Kanade no sabía sobre esos ataques que de vez en cuando venían a la peli morada.

—Q-que pasa Hanabi porque te quedaste callada —la miró muy preocupada al ver esa expresión tan seria en su rostro.

—Ellas… están en problemas… —tragó fuertemente y cerró los ojos con dolor.

—No entiendo… ¿qué está pasando aquí? —desesperación se empezaba a sentir en el ambiente, la castaña quería ser de ayuda a su prima, no podía ver el dolor que ahora estaba atacando a Hikari.

—Luego te explicaremos por ahora ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación por favor —Hanabi tomo uno de los brazos de Hikari para que se apoyara en ella.

—Claro… —Kanade imito la misma acción pero con el otro brazo de la joven.

Ambas muchachas sentían que algo demasiado malo iba a pasar, era un presentimiento, no querían que se cumpliera pero no podían dejar de pensarlo, Hikari arrastraba los pies mientras murmuraba cosas como "será el fin… no quiero que lo sea" "es mi culpa" entre otras cosas. Después de un par de minutos llegaron a la habitación de la peli morada y la recostaron con cuidado en la cama.

Regresando a la TSAB.

—Todo tiene un principio y fin, por más que uno quiere detenerlo no podrá —se podía ver a la peli plateada con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y tu fin está cerca Inukai… —se escuchó una voz de un hombre retumbar por todo el lugar.

—Lo sé pero me llevaré a todos ustedes conmigo —se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a reírse como desquiciada.

—Te llevaré a donde perteneces, así me cueste la vida —Fate la encaró decidida a jugársela toda con tal que no se llevara a sus seres queridos y principalmente al amor de su vida Nanoha.

—Harlaown me ocuparé de ti primero, piensas que puedes ganarme pero no te has dado cuenta que yo sé cuáles son tus puntos débiles —sonrió burlonamente.

—Intenta tocarle si quiera un cabello a Fate-chan y veras porque me dicen el Demonio Blanco —Nanoha agarró fuertemente a Raising Heart.

—Veo que esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante —hizo tronar cada uno de sus dedos de sus manos acercándose peligrosamente a las chicas.

—Estamos listas cuando quieras Inukai —fue turno de Hayate hablar—. No importa quién demonios seas, piedad no habrá para ti.

—Espero no te contengas Inukai, nosotras no lo haremos —la mirada de Carim reflejaba compasión por aquella joven.

Mayura se detuvo a 4 metros de ellas, las miro de pies a cabeza empuño su mano y golpeó el piso con todas sus fuerzas, luego de un par de segundos una especie de lanzas hechas de roca aparecieron rápidamente al pie de Fate y las demás, ellas al sentir como algo se aproximaba por abajo suyo; saltaron a un lado así esquivando ese ataque.

—Esto cada vez se pone más interesante, quiero que me entretengan antes de que llegue la hora de su muerte —su sonrisa se ensanchó más mostrando una especie de colmillos—. Estoy hambrienta, hace miles de siglos que no pruebo bocado de magia —se lame los labios repetidas veces.

Continuara…

**N/A:  
**Siendo las 04:04 a.m. pude terminar este capi que prometí que iba a ser largo y que iba dedicado enteramente a ti hermanita pero vi por conveniente partirlo en 2 capis y pues así quedo, creo que esta algo cortito pero de todas maneras te lo estaba debiendo especialmente a ti al igual que a los que siguen mi fic y pues aquí está lo que te prometí hermanita, creo que no ha aparecido mucho Kanade pero en el siguiente la verás más en acción.  
Desde hace 1 mes he estado con problemas personales muy fuertes, por eso es que el mes pasado no pude publicar pero estoy dejando por ahora esta partecita para luego más tarde subir la siguiente como recompensa por la espera.  
Es algo difícil escribir esto pero… estoy pensando dejar temporalmente de escribir, no abandonare este proyecto, ojo prometí y quiero terminarlo; así que solo serán 3 capis más (contando con la 2da parte de este) estoy pensando un proyecto más que será un One-Shot como despedida temporal, no cerraré mi cuenta pero si estaré digamos algo ausente, de antemano quiero agradecerles por seguir mi primer proyecto, por darle de su tiempo, por poner favorite autor y todas esas hermosas cosas que me llegan de notificación, sin ustedes este fic no hubiese salido del prólogo la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo necesitaré para volver a escribir, quizás un par de meses, quizás un año… no lo sé, lo único que puedo decirles es que nunca dejaré de escribir, solo quiero volver a encontrar inspiración porque siento que se me va muy rápido y los capítulos últimamente los siento bastante forzados (puede que sea mi imaginación o no pero así lo veo). Para terminar (lo siento me he extendido mucho) ya saben… se aceptan de todo un poco menos amenazas ni demandas porque soy pobre y no tengo abogado x3


	14. Cap13 Lazos Familiares (II)

**Cap.13 Lazos Familiares (II)**

* * *

Esto cada vez se pone más interesante, quiero que me entretengan antes de que llegue la hora de su muerte —su sonrisa se ensanchó más mostrando una especie de colmillos—. Estoy hambrienta, hace muchos siglos que no pruebo bocado de magia —se lame los labios repetidas veces…

* * *

Continuación…

—Inukai no puedes hacer nada más, no tienes suficiente magia para seguir; es mejor que dejes de comportarte como una mocosa insolente —Lindy aparto a Fate y las demás y camino con dirección a Mayura.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes? —retrocedió un par de pasos al ver a la Almirante tan cerca de ella.

—No hay que ser adivina solo usar la lógica, te acabas de delatar —la mira y acaricia sus cabellos—. Hay algo que te manipula a hacer todo eso, tú no eres así Mayura-chan.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —quitó con brusquedad su mano, la miro entre aterrada y furiosa—. No voy a permitir que me vuelvan a tocar, no quiero su consuelo— lágrimas nuevamente bajaban por su rostro—. Me prometí a mí misma que nunca aceptaría nada de nadie nunca más —se tambaleó sujetando su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Fate pregunto con algo de preocupación.

—Maldición… —sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Esto no se quedará así, por esta vez se salvan magos de la TSAB, pero la próxima será diferente, ¡LO JURO! —extiende su mano y de ella sale una esfera color plateada, choca con el suelo haciendo que una cortina de humo se expanda por todo el lugar.

—¡Demonios se escapó! —la rubia apretaba con rabia sus puños.

—Tranquila Fate-chan, volverá de eso estoy segura —su madre le toco el hombro haciendo que la muchacha voltease a verla—. Creo que es mejor que vayas donde Hikari-chan —en sus ojos se puede reflejar preocupación.

—¿Acaso… le ha pasado algo? —su expresión trataba de estar calmada pero era en vano.

—Acaba de sufrir un leve ataque de pánico —se escuchó una voz delante suyo

—¿Arisa… dime… v-volvió a perder la conciencia? —Nanoha tragó fuerte.

—Afortunadamente no, pero hay alguien que quiere conversar con ustedes, es mejor que regresen chicas.

Todas se encontraban reunidas en el lobby de la residencia Tamada, desconcertadas esperaban noticias pero nadie salía, era una mezcla de agonía y desesperación. Fate no pudo soportar más y se dirigió a la habitación de la peli-morada, dejo a un lado los modales y entró.

—Necesito saber si ella está bien —habló agitadamente.

—Ah, usted debe de ser Fate-san —Kanade se levantó dejando con cuidado la mano de su prima.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —su voz se escuchaba algo neutra pero al ver la reacción tan serena de aquella muchacha opto por calmarse—. Perdón… debes ser la prima de Hikari ¿verdad? —hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

—No es necesaria la disculpa —le sonrió levemente—. Así es, pero creo que las presentaciones serán después.

—Kanade-chan creo que Hika-chan ya está volviendo en si —Hanabi se acercó lentamente a ellas.

—¡HIKARI! —Fate corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Vine tan rápido como pude.

—Fate… debes tener cuidado, tienes que estar alerta tú y las demás, pero aún más importante debes de proteger a Nanoha —la joven la miraba fijamente.

—¿Algo sabes verdad?

—Necesito que Nanoha también este aquí, es un tema que tenemos que hablar las tres, por favor Kanade-chan llama a Nanoha —miró a la castaña con súplica.

—Iré con ella —Hanabi jalo a la muchacha y fueron en busca de la cobriza.

Al poco rato llegó Nanoha al igual de preocupada como hace unos momentos estaba Fate, al ver ambas miradas borgoñas supo que el preocuparse tendría que pasar a segundo plano.

—Ahora que están las dos aquí, podre decirles que es lo que paso —suspiró y tomó un poco de aire para comenzar—. Creo que ya debieron enterarse que Mayura posee magia elemental al igual que Leonardo y yo, pues Akari me comento acerca de los Inukai, eran rivales de los Holyburst y mi familia, miles de veces nos querían destruir pero no consiguieron —se levanta un poco para sentarse en la cama—. Ella ahora quiere venganza, su antepasado le está prestando aquella magia y así poder tener una nueva oportunidad para aniquilarnos, se preguntaran que tienen que ver ustedes dos en todo esto, es porque… —agarró fuertemente las sabanas— Ustedes son las madres de Aiko Tamada, la madre de Akari.

—Q-que somos que… —ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas ante tal noticia.

—Como lo oyen… se han reencarnado una vez más en este tiempo, por eso es que Inukai fue a verlas, quiere arrancar el problema desde la raíz por así decirlo.

—Fate-chan… entonces es por eso que tú y Hikari-chan se parecen muchísimo —algo dentro de Nanoha ya le estuvo advirtiendo el por qué ambas tenían el mismo color de ojos y como su personalidad a veces era igual.

—Ahora que lo saben ¿puedo aportar algo? —se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas.

—Kanade-chan debiste esperar un poco más —la peli-morada sonrió levemente.

—No iba a esperar tanto tiempo, tu mejor que nadie sabe que soy algo impaciente —Kanade se sentó al lado de Hikari—. Yo tengo mucho que ver en este tema también, mi madre me hablo del Clan Tamada; por supuesto del de Holyburst también y aunque no tenga el mismo nivel que el de mí querida primita; no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarles, la verdadera batalla se dará en pocos días, tenemos que estar preparadas.

—Inukai por ahora tiene que recargar energías, su despertar se dio hace poco y está débil, tenemos una minina posibilidad de ventaja, Holyburst puedes entrar —Hikari observo detenidamente la puerta, poco después entró el joven.

—La verdad quería la batalla con Hi-chan pero veo que se tendrá que aplazar —cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en esta.

—La tendrás compañero; cuando este problema acabe —rió un poco—. Bueno ahora tenemos que hacer nuestro plan y tener uno de respaldo por si el primero falla, Holyburst y yo atacaremos con todo a Inukai, Kanade-chan estará alerta para apoyarnos si las cosas se ponen difíciles, ustedes estarán detrás de nosotros, cuando sea el momento perfecto les daremos la señal para que acaben con ella —hizo una pausa—. Pero si el plan fallara entonces…

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es atacar por la retaguardia a Inukai —interrumpieron dos nuevas voces que hablaron al unísono.

—Hayate-chan, Carim-san… ustedes… ya veo, así que ya lo sabían —Nanoha volteó a verlas.

—No podemos permitir que ustedes se lleven toda la diversión —Carim se acercó a las chicas y tomo la mano de la peli morada—. Hikari, todo el mundo estará aquí para apoyarlas, no importa si Inukai nos derrota o si desaparecemos de este mundo, por lo menos quedará el hecho de que no nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y que hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestras manos.

—Gracia-san tiene razón, Hi-chan nuestros antepasados están con nosotros, Nanoha-san y Fate-san también lo están, si todos unimos fuerzas podremos poner fin a las locuras de aquella chiquilla —también se acercó a ella.

—Entonces es momento de prepararnos, no perdamos más tiempo —Kanade se levantó—. Vamos Hikari arriba los Tamada no somos flojos —sonrió para estirarle la mano y ayudarla.

Todos salieron del departamento de la muchacha, tenían que buscar indicios de que Inukai esté lista para el ataque, no podían dejarla salirse con la suya sin antes haber luchado con ella, si quería meterse con Nanoha y Fate; se metía con toda la pandilla, aunque Arisa, Suzuka y Hanabi no poseyeran magia no les impedía el ayudar a su familia, no por algo ese día hicieron la promesa de siempre estar en todo momento juntas no importando que viniera, afrontarían todas juntas los problemas como si fueran solo un ser. Luego de mucho buscar regresaron exhaustos a la residencia Tamada, ahí seria el comienzo y final de un desastre que amenazaba con toda la existencia de uno de los mejores clanes de todo Japón. Entrando al lobby del departamento se vio una especie de invitación en un sobre rojo con algunos detalles dorados, abrieron y encontraron una nota que decía…

_Sí desean detener mi gran hazaña entonces los espero en el bosque Uminari cuando el crepúsculo haga su aparición. Donde aquella quien se hace llamar Nanoha encontró su destino, luchó y encontró su más grande e importante motivo para vivir. No se preocupen por si alguien ve el hermoso espectáculo, todo está planeado para que sea un evento secreto._

PD.  
No me agradaría para nada esperar un minuto más, soy muy impaciente con mis citas importantes.

Inukai.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para repasar bien el plan, pero de todas maneras los Holyburst somos buenos en improvisación cuando se requiere —el único muchacho del grupo se estiro en el sofá para luego sonreír levemente.

—¿Se te ve muy contento compañero, acaso tienes algo más en mente? —Hikari lo miro detenidamente.

—No te puedo mentir, estaba pensando dejarlo como plan de emergencia pero veo que nos puede ayudar muchísimo y no valdría la pena dejarlo para el final —se acomodó y miró con cierto interés a la peli morada.

—Hey, no quiero que mires con esos ojos a mi hija, cuidadito con lo que estés pensando Holyburst —Fate saltó al notar la mirada del chico en Hikari.

—Tranquila Fate-chan —Nanoha trató de calmarla acariciando sus cabellos.

—Pero cachorrita… sabes que soy muy protectora con los que amo —cerró los ojos al sentir esas suaves caricias por parte de su cobriza.

—Inukai sigue teniendo algo de control en su mente, así que Hi-chan nos será de mucha ayuda, si recuerdan esa chiquilla siempre la perseguía, estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad Hanabi-chan? —volteó a verla.

—Sé más claro Holyburst, esa niña no puede estar enamorada de mi prima —Kanade se cruzó de brazos—. Las pocas veces que Hikari me contaba de ella era solo para decirme que deseaba que yo estuviera aquí para darle su merecido a esa chiquilla.

—Entonces creo que tú también me serás de mucha ayuda Kanade, es posible que con ustedes dos se pueda encontrar un punto más vulnerable que el amor de Inukai hacia Hi-chan, por lo tanto ustedes irán primero, no podemos tener segundo plan, todos estaremos listos para atacar, la debilitaremos lo suficiente o trataremos de hacerlo para que Nanoha y Fate den el golpe final.

—Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras, como madres de Aiko —Fate se levantó con determinación.

—Seguro estará orgullosa, tenemos que hacerlo por ella y por el clan Tamada —Nanoha la imitó y entrelazó fuertemente sus dedos con los de su amada oji borgoña.

—Ya está decidido, ahora lo único que nos toca es descansar para recuperar energías y estar concentrados en la batalla, ganaremos y todo acabará muy pronto —Hayate sonrió triunfante mientras Carim al verla así no pudo echarse a reír.

—¿Y ahora que dije? Mou Carim esto es serio —hizo un gracioso puchero.

—Jajajaja, lo se mi mapachita pero el verte tan seria me causo mucha risa —la abraza de la cintura y le da un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Ejem… a ver esa parejita de pastelitos andantes si se controlan, aquí la gente está a punto de tener un coma diabético —Fate contuvo una risa.

—F-Fate-chan… no seas tan mala —Nanoha también contuvo una.

—Jajajajajajajaja —ambas muchachas rieron con todo lo que tenían.

—Me las pagaran, esto no se queda así, Takamachi, Harlaown —se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas.

—Eh para los carros Yagami, recuerda que ahora somos personas muy importantes, te ganarás una deuda con el clan Tamada así que aleja tus garras de nosotras —Fate la vio desafiante—. Carim-san por favor controla a tu mujer —luego de eso se echó una carcajada.

—Hayate-chan, Fate-chan… —Nanoha rió quedito—. Ya vamos no se comporten como niñas de kínder, tenemos que tratar de ahorrar lo máximo nuestras energías, no es momento de jugar.

—Nanoha-san tiene razón —Carim abrazo por atrás a la castaña—. Vamos a descansar todos.

—Pero… —refutó Hayate.

—Nada señorita, a menos que se quiera quedar sin "postre", supongo que no quiere eso ¿verdad? —la muchacha en sus brazos la miró y asintió.

Todo el mundo rió ante este comentario y optaron por descansar, necesitaban todas sus fuerzas para aquel "show" organizado por Inukai, Fate y Nanoha tomaron la habitación de Joshua ya que tuvo que interrumpir la reunión hecha para Kanade y dar unas cuantas explicaciones a los invitados y quedarse temporalmente en la casa de su padre, para que los demás pudieran tener espacio y privacidad con el tema de Hikari. Ya todos acomodados solo podían confiar en su fuerza o por lo menos algún milagro que no les vendría para nada mal.

—No dejaré que mis seres queridos sean alejados de mi lado, no permitiré que toquen a mi Nanoha —suspiró y se acomodó—. Tendrán que pasar sobre mí para querer intentarlo.

—Fate-chan… —la cobriza susurró y volteó a verla.

—Lo siento Nanoha ¿te desperté? —la miró para sonreírle levemente.

—No, estaba a punto de dormir pero escuche que dijiste algo —toco su mejilla para darle un beso en los labios.

—Es la verdad, no voy a permitir que te toquen, me prometí a mí misma protegerte con mi vida si es necesario, eres lo más grande, hermoso e importante en mi vida —tomó su mano y depositó un dulce beso en el dorso de esta—. Yo como tu príncipe seré tu escudo y a la vez tu espada.

—Fate-chan…

—Mi princesa no dejaré que nos separen de nuevo, lucharé por nuestro futuro y por nuestra hermosa relación —la pegó hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

—No importa que enemigo venga hacia nosotras, si estamos juntas podremos contra todo y todos —suspiró para acurrucarse en el abrazo.

—Juntas somos un solo ser, una misma vida que se aviva con fuerza para seguir adelante y no ser arrastrada por la oscuridad —dijeron al unísono para luego cerrar los ojos.

**N/A:**

Aquí está la continuación, lamento mucho la demora como ya dije los benditos asuntos personales que no me dejaron en paz pero luego de una semana tan extraña por así decirlo me di el tiempo para poder terminar este capi que por supuesto ya le debía a mi imotou y por supuesto a ustedes mis fieles seguidores.  
A continuación daré unas breves explicaciones acerca del capítulo, se preguntaran porque Nanoha y Fate no tienen el mismo apellido que Hikari, sencillamente es porque al ser reencarnaciones de las madres de Aiko, no quiere decir que tendrán los mismos apellidos, creo que deben de entenderlo si no cualquier duda sean libres de hacerlas, con mucho gusto la responderé para ustedes.  
Ahora antes de olvidarme decirles que este es el penúltimo capi de este mi primer proyecto, muchas gracias por seguirlo hasta aquí y que sea de su agrado, con respecto a escribir pues no lo dejaré ya todo está en orden con mi persona pero eso si tengo que estudiar para un examen a una Universidad que quiero ingresar así que si hubiera esa posibilidad que ingrese… volvería a no disponer de tanto tiempo como ahora, como un stand by a escribir ¿estarían de acuerdo con que a casi mitades del próximo mes publicara un One-Shot NanoFate? Si están de acuerdo pueden dejar sus opiniones en un review o si no en un mensaje privado, como ustedes se sientan más seguros. Oh si tambien decirles que el capi estará listo más tarde si es posible, debería estar descansando ya que tuve un pequeño accidente en mi mano derecha y no puedo estar forzándola por así decirlo.  
Casi para terminar, quisiera desear unas felices fiestas algunos de mis compatriotas que leen y siguen mi historia :3  
Y ahora… como siempre digo, se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque soy pobre y no tengo abogado x3


	15. Cap14 Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

**Nota Previa:**

Antes de disponerte a leer, quisiera aclarar una última vez que la canción aquí introducida no me pertenece al igual que este maravilloso anime, uno de mis favoritos y por supuesto no olvidar nuestra hermosa parejita principal. Ya casi para empezar este último capítulo me gustaría agradecerte por tomarte de tu tiempo y el esperar las actualizaciones de esta humilde y principiante escritora, sin nada más que agregar…. ¡Que empiece el capi!

Canción: Synchrogazer

Canta: Nana Mizuki

Oye mi canción…

Puedes escuchar mi voz?  
Por favor dímelo…  
Apuntando al noble cielo sin respuestas  
Vuela muy lejos

Porque las palabras no son suficientes  
Toma mi todo  
No puedo controlarlo, No quiero hacerlo!  
Esta es la primera vez que conozco esta sensación

Cantaré para ti el comienzo de la eternidad  
Así que sonreiré, con más pasión que nadie, con más fuerza que nadie  
Te abrazaré con fuerza  
Está bien si mi tembloroso corazón se sacude  
Algo se pone en marcha entre nosotras

Seguramente desde el día en el que nací siempre te he buscado  
Para el día en el que nos podamos conocer  
Recuerda la noche, el viento lloró  
El milagro que tocamos juntos  
Baila en los cielos!

Mis pensamientos te alcanzan?  
Cierto o Falso  
Cuando nos ponemos en contacto la frustración se monta  
Llanto más llanto…

Todo lo que siempre hago es brincar  
Supuse que no cedería mañana  
Así que no puedo notarlo, así que no lo notaré  
Solo las mentiras van incrementando

Pero sonrió, casi duele, hasta el punto de dolor  
Porque esa es mi afección  
El deseo es tan incontrolable  
Me asusto de mí

Al fin… recorriendo por mi cuerpo  
Noté el ritmo de los instintos  
No voy a dejarte ir por segunda vez  
Tú sabes, numerosos tiempos  
Iluminan el futuro

Incluso si mi cuerpo decae  
Hay algo que quiero decirte  
Resuena el canto de mi vida  
Y extiende tus alas muy lejos

Así que sonreiré, con más pasión que nadie, con más fuerza que nadie  
Te abrazaré con fuerza  
Está bien si mi tembloroso corazón se sacude  
Algo se pone en marcha entre nosotras

Seguramente desde el día en el que nací siempre te he buscado  
Para el día en el que nos podamos conocer  
Recuerda la noche, el viento lloró  
El milagro que giramos juntas  
Retrata los cielos!

Ya casi quedaban pocos minutos para que el crepúsculo apareciera, dando paso a una noche inolvidable para Fate y las demás, de esa batalla dependía mucho su futuro y más que todo su relación con su hermosa cobriza. Todo ya estaba preparado para el magnífico espectáculo en el cual estarían por participar, el plan había sido repasado cuidadosamente una vez más y con una determinación increíblemente nunca antes vista; llegaron al lugar acordado; solo se acercaron Nanoha, Fate, Hikari, Kanade y por último Leonardo. Las demás se escondieron cerca por si tenían que acudir al segundo plan.

—¡INUKAI! —gritó impaciente la rubia mirando a toda dirección.

—Vaya pero miren quienes están aquí, al parecer no pudieron aguantar las ganas de encontrarnos de nuevo —aquella muchacha vestía un poleron negro junto con un pantalón militar algo gastado, unas botas que hacían juego con una larga gabardina gris, en la cintura llevaba una especie de correa y pegada a su pierna izquierda; una espada enfundada de color esmeralda que a veces se camuflaba con aquellos pantalones.

—A pesar de ser una Inukai no le llegas ni a los talones a tu antepasado, no asimilo aún el hecho de que te haya proporcionado toda su magia —Leonardo se cruzó de brazos sonriéndole burlescamente.

—Silencio Holyburst, el asunto no es con los plebeyos si no con los amos —lo miró con una mezcla entre odio y asco.

—Aquí estamos, nos tienes para que seamos tu "diversión" —Fate sacó a Bardiche y su Barrier Jacket apareció rápidamente.

—Veamos si eres tan buena peleando como balbuceando —Nanoha ya tenía a Raising Heart entre sus manos, sujetándole fuertemente.

—Pensé que vendrían primero los bufones, parece que si son demasiado impacientes como yo, me parece bien así puedo tener tiempo de relajarme un poco luego de limpiar la basura —con un ágil movimiento tomo su espada decidida a atacarles.

—Eres demasiado lenta —la oji borgoña se encontraba detrás suyo propinándole un Plasma Smasher de lleno.

—Maldita sea…. No debí confiarme tanto —tosió y cayó de rodillas—. Encontraré uno de sus puntos débiles —trató de pensar hasta que algo hizo click en su mente—. Claro Tamada es uno de ellos, como no lo pensé antes —susurró agitadamente y se lamió sus labios repetidas veces.

Se tele-transporto detrás de Hikari tomándola con un brazo y con la espada muy cerca del cuello de la muchacha, todos quedaron impactados al notar tal habilidad, era incluso más rápido que el mismo Sonic Move de Fate. Unas carcajadas bastante desquiciadas se escuchaban por parte de la peli plateada.

—¿Ahora quién ganará Testarossa? O diré…. Tamada-san —volvió a tele-transportarse al lugar donde antes se encontraba y sonrió acercándose lentamente al rostro de la peli morada para descaradamente lamerle una de sus mejillas.

—S-suéltame… —la chica tembló un poco pero quería escucharse segura—. Eres una completa bazofia Inukai… —sus orbes despedían un odio demasiado intenso, levantó algo su mano y unas chispas se formaron alrededor de esta, cerro un momento los ojos y dijo—. Plugim eléctrica/Llovizna eléctrica —acto seguido miles de rayos cayeron del cielo rápidamente con dirección a ellas.

—Nada mal Hika-chan, pero olvidaste una cosa —aplaudía mientras sus carcajadas volvían—. Una de mis mejores habilidades aparte del tele-transporte es la sustitución.

—N-no puede ser acaso… —la peli morada sintió un peso caer sobre ella, al sentir que caía volteó para abrazarle y así no se lastimase—. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó de dolor al ver que esa persona era Fate, la abrazó fuertemente mientras lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡FATE-CHAN! —Nanoha corrió rápidamente donde ambas jóvenes—. Fate-chan… responde… —la tomó en sus brazos y le sacudió suavemente—. Eres la mejor maga de la TSAB no puedes ser derrotada por nada, más si pertenece al mismo tipo de magia elemental que posees —lloraba desconsoladamente mientras veía la suave respiración y las graves heridas de su amada rubia.

—Tsk, es estúpido que falle en una cosa como esta, Takamachi era a ti quien quería como reemplazo. Pero esa idiota se metió en el camino —apretó ambas manos.

—No voy a permitir que le digas eso, lamentaras mucho lo que hiciste —Hikari dejó a Fate en manos de Nanoha y se paró limpiándose las lágrimas en el proceso—. ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI FAMILIA! —corrió y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago—. Colp Espurnejant/Golpe Chispeante.

—¡HIKARI! —Nanoha le tomo por el hombro—. Esto es entre ella y yo… no voy a permitir que le haya puesto un dedo encima a mi Fate-chan.

—N-Nanoha… —la miró sorprendida al no escuchar el sufijo común—. Entiendo… nadie se meterá; supongo que escucharon —volteó hacia Kanade y Leonardo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Fue hacia donde la rubia que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, la tomó cuidadosamente y acomodándola en su espalda, se la llevo cerca de un árbol, ahí la recostó mientras su mano se iluminaba de una aura color azul y le acercó al corazón; automáticamente toda esa energía rodeo absolutamente el cuerpo de Fate y la curó completamente.

—Prometí que sería fuerte para proteger a mi familia pero mira lo que paso Fate-nee-chan no pude defenderte ni a ti ni a nadie —se limpió unas lágrimas que caían rápidamente por sus mejillas.

—No me parece bien que digas esas cosas Hikari —Kanade se acercó y le dio un par de palmadas en su hombro haciendo que la muchacha la mirara—. Aunque apenas haya conocido a Fate-san y a Nanoha-san, estoy completamente segura que ellas no piensan en eso, se sienten orgullosas de ti —le sonrió levemente—. Vamos anímate, no creo que a tus hermanas les guste verte en este estado.

—Kanade-san tiene razón, eres su descendiente y encárgate de curar bien a Fate-san, sé que puedes hacerlo —volteó al lugar donde se encontraban las demás y les hizo un ademán para que se acercaran cuidadosamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—Gracias chicos… —tomó fuertemente la mano de Fate—. Nanoha-nee-chan está en tu lugar momentáneamente, tienes que despertar rápido para ayudarle.

** POV Nanoha:**

Aquel "ser" si se le podría llamar así fue la que lastimo a mi Fate-chan, el odio se apoderó de mí cegándome por completo, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, mi amor por Fate-chan es único, sin ella sencillamente no tendría ningún motivo para seguir existiendo en este mundo.

—¡Vas a pagar con tu vida por atreverte a tocarla! —con Raising Heart en mano me dirigí a propinarle un buen Starlight Breaker, hubo una gran explosión y yo estaba más que segura que le había hecho daño.

—Con ese estúpido ataque no podrás derrotarme, eres débil Takamachi, sin ese dispositivo no eres nada —sus risas volvieron a escucharse mientras se tambaleaba y mi rabia aumentaba a cada carcajada suya.

—¡Estas tan desesperada que ya no sabes lo que dices Inukai, tengo una magia que tú nunca vas a poseer, es tan poderosa que puede acabar contigo!

—¿Ah y porque no me la muestras ahora mismo? A menos que solo estés presumiendo de algo que no tienes, que te hace pensar que esa "magia" me va a derrotar —me miraba con una sonrisa bastante retorcida.

—Porque es la magia del amor, de nuestro amor —sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho y giré, Fate-chan me miraba de nuevo con esos hermosos orbes borgoñas que tanto amo.

— Fate-chan… —la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

— Las cursilerías en su momento, no se preocupen tendrán toda la eternidad para abrazarse y las cosas que quieran —sus pisadas se sentían fuertes mientras sentía como mi amada rubia me apegaba a ella.

—¡No dejaré que la toques! Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí —Fate-chan me puso detrás suyo y agarrando a Bardiche se fue contra Inukai.

—¡Por fin una digna pelea! Estaba aburriéndome con esa buena para nada de Takamachi, el hablar no solucionará nada, es estúpido y en vano —tomó su espada e iba a propinarle un golpe a Fate-chan.

Fui a toda velocidad estando a la par con Fate-chan en tan pocos segundos, Inukai quedó sorprendida al verme ahí, ambas nos miramos y asentimos para darle con todo lo que teníamos, una enorme explosión abarcó todo el bosque y un grito de dolor se escuchó.

—Q-que demonios fue esto… —luego de dispersarse el polvo, Inukai estaba casi tendida en el suelo.

—Funcionó… eso creo —Fate-chan estaba caminando lentamente a su dirección.

—¡NO! —tomé rápidamente su mano para que no se acercara más.

—Creen que con esto van a derrotarme… que estúpido ni juntas podrán lograrlo —se levantó agarrándose uno de sus brazos—. Esto no es nada… argh… —hizo una mueca de dolor—. Se irán a la tumba conmigo…

_—Nanoha, Fate deben usar esa magia —_Hikari-chan había conseguido de nuevo comunicarse telepáticamente con nosotras.

—_¿Esa magia? Pero ni siquiera la hemos probado antes, nos será imposible —_Fate-chan me miraba preocupada.

—_Estás equivocadas si funcionará, nunca digas que es imposible, todo puede ser posible si lo quieres —_esas palabras tocaron en lo profundo de mi, ella tenía razón.

_—Lo intentaremos, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados al pensar en que pude haber hecho algo para terminar con todo esto —_tomé la mano de Fate-chan y la entrelacé con la mía, le sonreí y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

—Juntas somos invencibles, nadie puede contra nosotras —había captado el mensaje, se le veía tan confiada y eso me alegraba.

—¡Di tus últimas palabras Inukai! —gritamos al unísono y fuimos atacarle con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Primero fue Fate-chan con un Plasma Smasher, sin hacer esperar llegué yo con un Starlight Breaker, no podíamos usar nuestros mejores ataques ya que nos dejarían a un nivel muy bajo de magia y no podríamos intentar esta nueva opción. Mis manos temblaban un poco al saber que por primera vez lo intentaríamos.

_**Flashback:  
**__  
Un viernes nos encontrábamos de camino a casa luego de terminar la jornada escolar, a Hikari se le veía bastante preocupada, la jale un rato a una tienda cercana diciendo a las demás que íbamos a comprar algo que se nos antojó. Dentro de la tienda ella me contó acerca de algo demasiado importante y delicado que tenía mucho que ver con Fate-chan y conmigo._

—No creo que puedan fallar, una batalla que dependerá de su relación y su futuro está muy cerca, me gustaría que guardaras el secreto, en su momento hablaré con Fate-nee-chan —no me miraba a los ojos, me esquivó haciendo como si buscara algo entre los bocadillos y diferentes dulces de la tienda.

—Sabes que preocuparás a Fate-chan, ella es muy observadora; seguro pedirá una explicación, es muy persistente —le toqué el hombro para que me prestara atención.

—Es lo que precisamente quiero saber… —escuchamos una nueva voz a nuestras espaldas, ambas giramos rápidamente.

—F-Fate-nee-chan… —tragó fuertemente.

—Nanoha, dime que es exactamente de lo que han estado hablando.

—_Bueno verás…_

—_Yo te lo diré —fui interrumpida por Hikari-chan._

—Bien estoy esperando —se apoyó en uno de los anaqueles.

—_Es un presentimiento, le decía a Nanoha que tiene mucho que ver con su futuro; quiero decir de ambas, no es que quisiera preocuparles o ese tipo de cosas, solamente necesito que lo sepan para que estén preparadas, independientemente si sucediera o no —me pareció algo curioso y raro a la vez el que solo dijera mi nombre sin el apodo cariñoso que siempre me sabía decir, pero decidí pasarlo por alto._

_**Fin Flashback…**_

Sentí una calidez envolver mi mano, era Fate-chan tomándola y dándome ánimos con esa acción, la mire con algo de temor en mis ojos y ella solo me sonrió al momento que asentía. Un par de lágrimas corrieron rápidamente por mi rostro y las limpié con el dorso de mi manga.

—No tengas miedo, estoy a tu lado y siempre lo voy a estar cachorrita —besó mi frente.

—No lo tendré si estás conmigo —cerré mis ojos y me aferré a ella.

—Vamos entonces, no importa lo que pase no soltaré tu mano —miró hacia el frente para tomar aire y agarrar con fuerza mi mano.

—Sir, always with you —habló Bardiche.

—Master, don't worry we'll be together —secundó Raising Heart

—No podemos rendirnos, lucharemos por nuestros seres queridos, nuestro amor y nuestro futuro —miré a Inukai que estaba tratando de pararse.

—Deja de decir tantas estupideces, eso no te ayudará en nada —tomó su espada para impulsarse y atacarnos.

—¿Por qué no permites que te ayudemos? —se me ablandó un poco el corazón al ver la tristeza y desesperación en sus ojos.

—Nací sola y moriré sola —atacaba una y otra vez pero solo fallaba—. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, puedo depender de mi misma —no logré esquivarla a tiempo y solo rasgo mi Barrier Jacket.

—Mayura-chan… —me acerqué a ella pero a cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía.

—¡Ya no las soporto! —tomo su espada para incrustársela en un costado, grito de dolor y me quede atónita—. Nunca quería usar esto pero me obligaron a hacerlo… —tosió sangre y seguía hundiendo más aquella espada—. Argh… Black Sacrifice/Sacrificio Negro

** POV Fate:**

Una gran masa negra venia hacia nosotras y automáticamente todo se tornó oscuro, Nanoha temblaba pero yo me mantenía fuerte, no podía mentir yo también estaba de miedo pero no podía, debía estar firme para no empeorar el miedo de Nanoha. Luego de unos minutos se iluminó el sitio donde ambas nos encontrábamos.

—Les dije… que vendrían conmigo a la tumba —al terminar de hablar pasó lo mismo que con nosotras el iluminarse aquel sitio donde Inukai se encontraba y cayó al suelo.

—L-La derrotamos… —Nanoha se acercó lentamente a inspeccionar y la seguí vigilando cualquier reacción por parte de aquella chiquilla.

—Jajajajaja… cof… eres muy confiada Takamachi —se paró como si nada y se limpió el hilo de sangre que escurría por su labio—. ¡Soy invencible! —la tomo del pie y la jaló para que cayera, se puso arriba suyo y una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios mientras acercaba con lentitud su espada hasta su pecho.

—¡DÉJALA MALDITA SEA! —la tomé por el cuello y la lancé lejos.

—Argh… Testarossa… repudiada siempre por tu madre —volvió a reírse—. Experimento fallido por devolver a su hija a la vida.

—Cállate… —susurré.

—Solo fuiste una mal copia, nunca te amo; solo eras una imitación —se paró con dificultad y se apoyó en una de sus piernas.

—¡CÁLLATE! —grité con todas mis fuerzas y no podía controlarme, vi como algo negro me envolvía de a pocos y estaba ahogándome a tal punto haciéndome perder la conciencia.

—El odio te controlará, sigue así Testarossa… podrás matarme si así lo deseas pero no solo a mi si no a tu querida noviecita, a tus seres queridos y este asqueroso mundo —respiraba agitadamente y aun no desaparecía esa asquerosa sonrisa que tenía.

—Fate-chan, no dejes que la ira te ciegue, no permitas que llegue a tu corazón, tú nunca odiarías a nadie, ni siquiera a tu madre, tú me lo dijiste, lucha por volver —Nanoha me abrazaba con fuerza y tomaba fuertemente mis manos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —la alejé de mí y tome mi cabeza con ambas manos pensando que en cualquier momento iba a estallarme.

—¡FATE-CHAN! —Nanoha no se rendía, volvió abrazarme y yo trataba de alejarla nuevamente mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

No quería que mi adorada cobriza saliera herida por mi culpa, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el poder liberarme pero por más intentos que hacía era en vano. Nanoha… mi Nanoha… perdóname… soy tan débil… no te pude proteger ese día, aquel día en que casi pierdo a la persona más importante para mí, aquella hermosa niña que me saco de mi oscuridad, que me dio la oportunidad de empezar con mi verdadero yo. A pesar de todo lo que pasé, no me quejaba de ello pues siempre ella estaba conmigo y era lo que más me importaba. Que hubiese sido de mi vida si no hubieras venido a rescatarme, si no tocaba tu mano, si no me dabas la oportunidad de amarte, si nunca te hubiera conocido…

—N-No… —tomé por un momento control de mi cuerpo—. N-Nanoha… —la abracé también y susurré en su oído—. N-No me dejes…

—Jamás lo haría, sin ti no soy nada, tienes que luchar Fate-chan… nunca hay ni habrá odio en tu corazón, eres un hermoso ángel que vino alegrarme la vida —lloraba, ella… estaba llorando por mi culpa.

No puedo rendirme un Harlaown nunca lo hace, viví con este pasado siempre, sin este no podría ser lo que ahora soy, unos recuerdos cruzaron mi mente… ese día cuando estábamos luchando contra el Libro de la Oscuridad; cuando fui absorbida por él, Alicia… ella me dijo… me lo dijo… "Mamá sufrió mucho por ser tan buena"; madre… ella… en verdad no me amaba… eso no puede ser… o tal vez si…

—Fate… —escuché una voz que provenía detrás mío.

—¿A-Alicia? —volteé y la vi ahí parada, como la recordaba; ella me sonreía y me miraba con ternura.

—Fate no abandones, lucha por esa chica, por tus seres queridos, por Lindy-san, aquella mujer que te enseño que todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad, que podemos ser como nosotros queramos —se acercó a mí y se aferró fuertemente a mi cintura—. Mamá nunca te odió y nunca lo haría, ella estaba cegada por la desesperación de no poder devolverme a la vida, pero eras su hija.

—No Alicia… ella deseaba tenerte de nuevo a su lado, por eso me creó pensando que en verdad yo era tu —acaricié lentamente su cabeza.

—¡Eso es mentira! Ella al final se arrepintió, sé que nunca ella te lo dijo pero yo le pedí tener una hermanita para no sentirme sola, para poder jugar con ella, fui muy egoísta con mamá al no entender que todo lo que ella hacía era por mí bien, esa hermanita eres tu Fate, mi adorada hermanita menor —escondió su cara en mi capa y seguía abrazándome.

—Alicia… —la apreté contra mí, Nanoha seguía a mi lado.

—Tu madre siempre te amo mi Fate-chan —besó mi frente y miró con agradecimiento a Alicia.

—Alicia-chan… gracias por ayudar a tu hermanita Fate —le sonrió.

—Las gracias a ti Nanoha, por devolverle la esperanza una vez más —hizo una reverencia.

En ese momento esa cosa negra se alejó completamente de mí, miré a mi hermana y en el proceso me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura y la abracé fuertemente.

—Fate, nunca vuelvas a dudar, si no vendré a jalarte de las orejas —se rió quedito—. No porque seas más grande que yo signifique que dejas de ser niña —se separó un poco y tocó mi pecho—. Aquí sigues siendo una niña y recuerda que yo sigo siendo tu hermana mayor.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla e igual lo hizo con Nanoha y se desvaneció no sin antes decirnos "Todo salió bien, aquellos ángeles cumplieron la misión que les tenía". No entendimos del todo, ¿a cuáles ángeles se refería?

—Es hora de acabar con esta pesadilla —Nanoha me extendió la mano, la acepté y me levantó—. Vamos Fate-chan, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Maldición… si tengo que morir lo haré, no le tengo miedo a la muerte —escupió algo de sangre, para tomar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ponerse de pie, flaqueó y volvió a caer.

—Has sufrido mucho, si nos permitieras ayudarte todo esto acabaría de una vez, aún hay tiempo Mayura-chan —miré con admiración a Nanoha, eso es lo que me cautivo de ella la primera vez que la vi, primero hablaba para poder llegar a entenderse con la otra persona.

—No, mil veces prefiero morir —nos miró con odio.

—¿Esa es la opción que eliges entonces? —la mire con tristeza.

—¡No necesito tu maldita lástima! —volvió a escupir sangre y esta vez cayo de bruces al suelo—. Nunca pudimos realizar nuestro sueño, más de 2 generaciones queriendo matar a esos malditos ángeles.

Nanoha y yo negamos con la cabeza, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, tratamos de ayudarla, de siquiera poder conversar para llegar a una solución pero hicimos hasta lo imposible por hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Entonces… lo lamentamos Inukai, queríamos ser capaces de poder ayudarte —Nanoha suspiró y me entregó a Bardiche.

—Que descanses en paz Mayura… —lo agarré fuertemente.

—¡Ai no Mahou/Magia de Amor! —gritamos al unísono y un aura nos envolvió completamente, luego cerramos los ojos para concentrar todo ese inmenso poder que recorría nuestros cuerpos en Raising Heart y Bardiche. Al final una gran esfera se formó delante de nosotras; una mitad era del color de la magia de Nanoha y la otra mitad de mi respectivo color, levantamos con cuidado a nuestros dispositivos y luego los bajamos con fuerza como si golpeáramos a esa enorme esfera y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Inukai.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —salió disparada a unos pocos metros de nosotras y luego del ataque fuimos corriendo—. Tamada y Holyburst… al final ellos… me perdonaron, me podre ir en paz… no iré al infierno como mis demás antepasados… —nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo siento mucho… espero puedan perdonarme… en el último momento pude entender el tener amor de tus seres queridos, de tus amigos y de tu familia.

—Shhhh… no hables Mayura-chan —Nanoha rasgó su capa y le dejó un trozo de ella en su mano derecha—. Quiero que te lleves esto como recuerdo, a pesar de todo te arrepentiste y pediste perdón, todos te hemos perdonado.

—Entonces yo también… —imité lo mismo que había hecho Nanoha y se lo puse en su mano izquierda—. Llévatelo, gracias por todo Inukai, nunca te olvidaremos.

—Denle las gracias a esos ángeles… este demonio tendrá la oportunidad de convertirse en un ángel algún día… adiós, nos veremos… Takamachi… —cerró lentamente sus ojos, dio sus últimos suspiros y sonrió por última vez, pero ésta vez lo hacía de una manera especial, sincera.

Mayura fue rodeada por una luz blanca y de a pocos empezó a desintegrarse, vimos como esas luces se iban hacia arriba hasta perderse de nuestra vista, me levanté y ayude a Nanoha, en nuestro enfrente apareció una puerta.

—Esa es la salida, todo esto terminó… —escuchamos la voz de Mayura en todo el lugar, no pensamos dos veces y abrimos la puerta.

Había una luz algo cegadora por lo que tome por la cintura a mi hermosa cobriza y ella hizo lo mismo con mi brazo y caminamos sin mirar atrás, toda esta pesadilla había acabado, volverían los días normales pero nunca olvidaríamos aquella muchacha que a pesar de haber cometido errores; pudo darse cuenta de ello y tratar de rectificarse. Mi relación con Nanoha una vez más estuvo pendiendo de un hilo pero nuestro amor, nuestra fuerza de voluntad y el apoyo de toda nuestra familia ayudó.

2 meses después de aquel accidente…

Martes 13 de Agosto del 2013

Aún los recuerdo a ellos tanto como a Inukai, al final Alicia tenía razón, si cumplieron su misión, ella los había mandado y gracias a ellos pudimos obtener esta magia que no se compara con ninguna, porque es extremadamente poderosa, pura e indestructible. A pesar de habernos dolido el separarnos, siempre los llevamos con nosotras dentro de nuestros corazones. Quizás nos volvamos a encontrar, en serio añoro ese día.

—Te amo Fate-chan

—Te amo Nanoha.

—Siempre juntas en todo momento, porque somos un solo ser —dijimos al unísono y sellamos esa promesa con un beso.

Fin.  
**  
N/A**:

Bien siendo las 3:41 a.m del 22 de Agosto, pude terminarlo como quise, en serio estoy eternamente agradecida a todos ustedes por haber seguido este mi primer proyecto, de haberme acompañado durante todo este tiempo, haber esperado mis actualizaciones e interesarles tanto esto a tal punto de ponerme en sus favorite autor/favorite story/follow/review. Me es un inmenso placer y honor haberlos divertido con cada capítulo (si es que lo hice claro xD). Hubiese deseado el poder terminar el mismo día que hace 3 años escribí el prólogo, pero lamentablemente no pude por falta de inspiración, la verdad tenía pensado el final que era el POV de Fate pero en la mitad de la historia me faltaba es por eso que recién pude terminarlo hoy. Creo que los fics de muchos capis no se me dan muy bien por así decirlo (o eso es lo que he podido observar), de todas maneras seguiré escribiendo, me encanta mucho, siempre he amado hacerlo solo que no tengo la suficiente concentración para que venga a mí las ideas o inspiración, sé que eso se puede mejorar y pues mi reto estuvo completo, el poder llegar a hacer un fic largo por así decirlo y ahora si estaré en paz. Quien sabe, quizás en un futuro vuelva a escribir un fic un poco más largo que este o del mismo número de capis que este, antes de despedir este epílogo quisiera dedicárselo a todos ustedes, sin su ayuda, su tiempo e interés, esto no hubiera salido adelante, uno de mis lemas siempre ha sido y es… "Prefiero la calidad que la cantidad" y por eso les digo a todos ustedes que no importa si son muchos o pocos sino lo que dejan en esencia a esta principiante escritora (es raro que diga esto, puede que muchos me tilden de loca pero lo diré… cada vez que me escribían un review podía sentir con que sentimientos o sensaciones ponían, es como si me lo dijeran frente a frente y eso era la fuerza y ganas por seguir adelante). Para terminar y como siempre lo digo… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas ni amenazas porque soy pobre y no tengo abogado x3


End file.
